The Prince's Assistant
by crystalbutterfly84
Summary: My original story apologies to everyone, I accidentally deleted it -.- . Prince Edward has no intention of being king. But when Bella enters his life, how does that all change? Thank you to everyone crystal
1. Chapter 1

****

Apologies to everyone! I was going to take down the sequel but instead I accidentally took down this story! So if you were freaking out, sorry a milion times over. This will stay up on FF but there is no sequel and never will be or has been. Just forget it was even there...

**Once again, thank you for everything everyone!**

**~crystalbutterfly84**

* * *

**The Prince's Assistant**

**Chapter One **

**BPOV**

"Bells, it's time to get up!"

"Just a few more minutes dad," I muttered into my pillow.

"Bella, you don't want to be late for your first day at work," he said, coming into my room and ripping the sheets off my bed.

"Dad!" I complained.

"Come on, they'll be here soon," he said, leaving.

I sighed and got out of bed, yawning. It was seven in the morning. I hadn't been up this early in a long time.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 21 years old, average height and brown hair which hardly ever behaves and plain brown eyes. If I had to pick the most annoying thing about me, it would be that I am a complete klutz, always tripping over my own two feet. I used to live with my mom Renee and her husband Phil in Phoenix, Arizona. My dad, Charlie, was her ex-husband and I just moved to be with him a month or so ago.

After I left high school, three years ago, I went to college at Dartmouth, majoring in English Literature. It was my goal to be an author and I had a few ideas but I was never really could commit to a story once I started it. Once I had an idea, I'd get ten other ones shooting off from the first. And they always seemed to end up as romance stories which was an area I didn't really know about seeing as I had no experience in it. My few attempts at writing never went further than a few chapters.

So for three years, I went to college and afterwards, I was left with nothing to do besides start writing but like my mom said, it would probably take me a long time to publish a book, not counting the time I had to find a publisher and edit and proofread. So she suggested I get another job in the meantime.

Which was where Charlie came in. Charlie lives on Arcenciel Island, a little island off the coast of Australia. It was an independent country with its own Royal Family and laws and everything. Charlie was in the Government in charge of law enforcement and stuff. He'd told me that one member of the royal family needed a personal assistant (the other one was fired for some reason or other) and offered to put in a good word for me. I didn't have any other ideas for jobs so I applied and, surprisingly, I got the job. I would be starting today.

I was meant to be the assistant for the crown-prince of the Royal Family. I wasn't looking forward to it – the Prince was always in the news for the wrong reasons. Parting hard, sleeping with loads of girls and never caring about the state of his country. But it _was_ a job.

"Bella, you up?" Charlie shouted.

"Coming!"

I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could without tripping. Charlie was in the kitchen, cooking pancakes.

"Wow dad, you're actually in the kitchen for once," I grinned. Charlie in the kitchen was like a vampire going out into sunlight. It just didn't happen.

"Come on, I can cook _breakfast_," he said, placing a plate in front of me as I sat down.

"Thanks dad, but you really don't need to do this. I mean, you've already gotten me this job," I said, tucking in. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"What, is it a crime for me to cook breakfast for my daughter?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"You would I know," I laughed.

He laughed along with me, "Good one."

After we finished, I helped him put the plates in the dishwasher. It was 7:50. I was meant to be moving into the palace to be closer to the Prince and some people were coming over at eight to take my stuff over.

"Nervous?" Charlie asked.

"Like hell," I muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. The Royal Family are all really nice," he encouraged.

"Even the Prince?" I asked skeptically.

Charlie coughed, muttering something which sounded like 'Well, besides him'.

"How will you survive on your own?" I asked.

"I'm not helpless Bella. I live on my own for almost two decades before you came," he said drily.

"I really don't know how you did it." I looked out the window, seeing a car pulling up into the drive.

"Oh, that looks like my ride," I said, opening the door.

"Ms. Swan?" asked a young man.

"Yes," I replied.

"Are you ready to come along to the palace?"

I nodded, turning to Charlie.

"Bye dad," I said, starting to feel tears in my eyes.

"Hey, Bells, don't cry. I'll see you around."

I nodded again, hugging him.

"Bye."

Half an hour later (Charlie just had to live on the opposite side of town to the palace) we arrived at the palace, home to the Royal Family. It was a magnificent castle which looked like it came right out of a fairytale. It was set atop a hill looking over the town with numerous turrets and even a moat and drawbridge.

It was my home for… who knows how long? I swore that I wasn't going to stay here _forever_, just as soon as I could finish my book and get it published, I would be out of here. But still, it was pretty incredible.

"This can't be real," I muttered as I gazed up at the walls from the car.

"Welcome to Cullen Castle, Ms. Swan," the driver said, getting out and opening the door for me.

I looked around in amazement. Charlie often said how beautiful the castle was and I could see he wasn't exaggerating. The courtyard I was standing in was like something out of a romance movie with creeping vines along the walls, the heavy scent of flowers in the air and a large fountain in the middle.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see an attractive women walking to me, holding out her hand.

I shook it. "Bella," I said.

"Hi Bella, I'm Lauren Mallory, the head of staff here at the palace. First of all, I'll show you around while your bags are taken up to your room and then I'll introduce you to the Prince," she said, smiling.

Lauren showed me around the palace. I thought it looked huge from the outside, it was _massive_ on the inside. There were no less than 20 bedrooms (for guests, but seriously, who would have that many guests?), 30 bathrooms (probably more though), a ballroom, a dining hall, and a _library_. As soon as I saw how big the library was, I fell in love with the place.

"You'll have time to look around more closely later," Lauren said, leading me up the staircase to my room.

I followed her along the hall, pausing every so often to look at the paintings on the wall, but not before I tripped over a rug. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact with the hard ground but it never came. Instead, a pair of strong hands quickly wrapped around my waist, preventing me from falling down.

I looked around, surprised, and found myself staring into a pair of bright green emerald eyes.

"Are you alright Miss?" the man asked, setting me up on my feet.

I blushed, embarrassed that this good looking guy in front of me had saved me. He looked around his mid-twenties, tall, pale skin, athletic, with bronze tousled hair which fell in the sexiest style, and those green eyes. Way too handsome for his own good. Seriously, no one was _that_ perfect.

"I'm fine," I said, blushing even more. "Thank you," I said, before rushing off after Lauren, not glancing back at the attractive man.

I wondered if he was part of the staff here and if I would see him again.

**EPOV**

I watched as the girl walked away from me.

I wanted to call out to her, to ask why she was in the palace, but decided against it. My father was expecting me in his personal study and I didn't want to be late. Especially because of what was probably coming.

As I walked away from her in the opposite direction, I found myself thinking about her.

I'd seen my fair share of girls. My good looks and the fact that I was a prince always attracted them like bees to honey. Those girls were always pretty, but this girl was _beautiful_.

I'd seen her fall and caught her just in time, thank God for my quick reflexes. I was surprised how her warm petite body fit perfectly into my arms and how comfortable she felt there. When she looked up at me, her chocolate brown eyes and her gorgeous face took my breath away.

Her skin was pale and perfect, her brown hair flowing down to the middle of her back and the blush that spread across her face looked amazing. She was absolutely stunning.

But I had other worries on my mind.

"Ah, Edward, sit down," my father said as I entered his room.

I was the crown-prince to the throne. My father, Carlisle, was the king and I was next in line. After me were my brother Emmett, and my sister Alice.

I was surprised to see my mother, Esme, standing behind my father. She didn't normally join him when we had these 'talks'.

"Edward, we need to talk," he said.

I held up my hand, stopping him. "Father, I already know what you're going to say. You say it every time I come to see you. If you've got nothing different to say, I would really like to leave."

"Edward, it's not my fault that you're totally out of control. Look at this," he said, throwing me a newspaper.

The front headline says: **'DO WE REALLY WANT HIM AS OUR KING?'** The picture that accompanied it was of me leaving a club just last night with my arm around two girls. I stared at the picture, confused. I guess what they said was true, when you're drunk, you find people attractive when they normally aren't.

"So?"

"So, you need to stop. All you do is go around partying, picking up girls, and drinking. You're image is terrible and the public don't want you as their future king," my father said.

"Son, you need to stop the party lifestyle and find someone to settle down with," my mother said gently.

"You're the future leader of the people of this country and you need to start behaving responsibly."

I rolled my eyes. "You mean I should stop having fun? You don't say that to Alice or Em."

"Because they have 'fun' without destroying their image," my father said angrily.

"If you want to lead the country someday, you need to gain the people's trust, and right now you don't have it," Esme said.

"Maybe I just don't want to be king then," I snapped back.

Esme looked hurt and Carlisle simply shook his head. "You can't do anything about it, you're the crown-prince. One day you'll have to accept it, Edward."

I snorted, "Whatever."

"On that subject, you're new assistant is arriving today. Lauren should be with her right now," Esme said.

"Yes, be nice to this girl. Charlie Swan himself recommended her, she's his daughter. And don't sleep with her this time like your last assistant. I don't want to have to fire her," Carlisle warned.

"It's not my fault that women keep throwing themselves at me," I said, getting up out of the chair.

"But you sleep with them anyway," Carlisle shot back.

I rolled my eyes again and walked out of the study, slamming the door behind me.

Alice of course, was waiting outside. "So brother dearest, how was your talk with our father?" she said sweetly.

"Like you don't know," I snarled. "And why aren't you with Jasper?" I asked, referring to her boyfriend.

"Jazz is at college right now, so are Em and Rose. _Some_ of us actually care about our lives," she said.

"Cut the crap Alice and just get the hell away from me."

She turned, walking away from me. I was horrible to my siblings but if they didn't constantly try to set me up with an 'acceptable' girl and keep trying to 'improve' my life, I'd get along with them.

It's not like I wanted to settle down with a girl. I couldn't imagine myself doing it, I liked the way my life was right now.

I'd never admit it, but secretly, I just wished that there was a girl out there for me. Someone who didn't care that I was the prince, had money, or was handsome. I wanted someone who loved me for who I was.

I growled, why was _I_ the only one who didn't have someone who loved me? Carlisle had Esme, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett had his fiancée Rosalie.

That was partly the reason why I always went around, sleeping with girls, just hoping that one day, someone who I could truly _love_ would appear.

I sighed, I was starting to sound like my mother. I started walking backing to my room to kill some time before I had to meet my new assistant.

**BPOV**

I walked nervously along the hallway to one of the rooms where I was to meet the prince.

Apart from the fact that this was my new job, I was nervous because I was going to meet a _prince_. Meeting royalty isn't something that happens to you normally.

"Are you ready Bella?" asked Angela, a sweet and shy girl who was the assistant to the princess.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak.

Lauren knocked on the door that we had arrived in front of. "Come in," said a male's voice.

She opened the door. I took a deep breath and followed her in.

"Prince Edward, meet your new assistant," Lauren said. "Isabella Swan."

I looked at the man standing in front of me, it was the man who had caught me when I fell before. I stared at him, his emerald green eyes locked on mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

I watched as the man, the _prince_, walked over to me, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Isabella," he said. I listened to him in awe, his voice sounded like velvet.

"Bella," I corrected, reaching out. As soon as our hands touched, I felt something pass through our connected skin like a jolt of electricity. I yanked my hand away from his, it felt like it had been burned.

I blushed, embarrassed. He also looked a bit surprised but quickly hid his emotions on his handsome face.

"I'll leave you two together to get acquainted," Lauren said.

I nodded, looking anywhere besides the Prince.

"Oh and Edward," she said, lowering her voice and reaching up to whisper seductively in his ear, "Call me if you need anything." I didn't miss the double meaning in her words.

"Of course Lauren," he replied, his voice low and alluring and absolutely captivating. I guess what they said was true, Prince Edward was a playboy.

Lauren left, closing the door behind her, which left an awkward silence between us.

"Please sit down Bella," Prince Edward said, motioning to a chair. We both sat down, facing each other.

"Okay, so you're under no illusions, all you're meant to be doing is keeping my schedule right. You arrange for me to get to the places where I need to be, handle the media, and most importantly of all, pick me up at night," he said not looking at me.

When he said 'pick me up at night' I assumed he meant that I would have to bring him home because he would be too drunk to do anything by that stage.

"Yes sir, Lauren has already told me all of this," I said.

"And please, stop with the 'sir' and 'prince' crap. Just call me Edward. All the girls do," he said, winking at me.

For some unknown reason to myself, I felt my heart flutter, just for the tiniest moment. _No Bella! You are not going to become one of those crazy girls who think they're in love with the Prince!_ I told myself sternly.

"Is there anywhere I need to be today?" he asked, still watching me.

I looked down at my folder that I was holding where I was supposed to keep all of Edward's appointments in. "No, apart from tonight when you have dinner with your family."

He groaned, I looked up at him in confusion. "Who asked for the dinner?" he asked, his eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The king requested that you be there tonight," I said.

"Dammit, not again," he said softly, so softly that I assumed I wasn't meant to hear.

For a few minutes, we stayed like that, neither of us talking or moving. I wasn't sure what to do, to say, how to act, so I just stayed quiet.

"Please say something," Edward ordered.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Just, talk about something until I calm down. Tell me about yourself."

"Um, my name is Bella Swan, I'm 21 and I like reading?" It came out as a question. Surely this wasn't normal, why would the _prince_ care about me?

"What do you like to read?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Mostly the classics, Jane Austen is my favourite author."

"Have you read _Pride and Prejudice_?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked in an annoyed voice. He opened his eyes in surprise. Oops, I guess I shouldn't be talking like that to royalty. Great, my first blunder as his new assistant.

I blushed, looking down at my feet. "I'm sorry, sir," I muttered.

Edward was quiet for a moment, before he chuckled. "No, I liked it. Please, continue. No one ever talks that way to me, it's amusing to have someone talk that way for once. Please talk normally how you would with someone else."

If it was possible, my face turned even redder. Great, he found me _funny_.

"Well, anyway," I continued, "Yes I've read it. I really liked it, one of my favourites."

I looked up to see that Edward was watching me now. "Who was your favourite character?"

I tried not to roll my eyes. "Come on, every girl is practically in love with Mr. Darcy."

"That's what I don't get though. I mean, he's arrogant and proud and vain. As if you could fall in love with someone like that."

"But there are some people in the world like that and believe it or not people do fall in love with them."

"And why do you think that is?" he asked. I sensed that there was another reason why he was asking but I answered anyway.

"It's the whole 'bad boy' thing isn't it? That sort of image is really attractive to girls."

"Do you find it attractive?" he asked.

"No," I said slowly. "But if it was someone I loved, I would give them a second chance. I believe that people deserve second chances."

"Love," he snorted.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"It's just that girls always talk about being 'in love' with someone. How the hell are you meant to know that you 'love' them?"

"Have you ever been in love?" The words popped out of my mouth before I thought about it. Thanks mouth.

He looked at me, as if evaluating me. "No…"

"Well then how are you meant to know that it doesn't exist? What if it does exist but you've just never experienced it?" I reasoned.

"What about you? Been in love?" he shot back.

I shook my head.

"Well then, if _you've_ never been in love, how do you know it actually _doesn't_ exist?"

I looked at him, about to come back with a witty remark, but became lost in his eyes which were staring back at me with an intense stare.

Suddenly, the door opened and I heard a loud squeal as someone rushed into the room.

"Oh-my-god, you're Edward's new assistant right? Hi, I'm Alice!" she said, pulling me up off the chair and hugging me.

Wait, did she just say her name was _Alice_? As in _Princess Alice_? Well, I didn't expect her to be so… enthusiastic.

"Um, hello ma'am. I'm Bella."

She giggled. "Really, don't go into the whole 'ma'am' thing. Angela tried to when she started and I got so angry at her! Ben does it Em all the time too but I don't think he minds."

"Alice, please get out of the room and stop disturbing my assistant," came Edward's calm voice from behind his sister.

"Can't I just _talk _to her?" Alice asked, turning around to her brother.

"No, we were just discussing-"

"I can't wait to take you shopping! You'll love it, as soon as Rosalie, Emmett's fiancée, is free, we'll all go together!"

"Excuse me Alice," I said politely, "But I am simply Edward's assistant, nothing more."

I saw Alice frown, and before I could wonder why, I heard a voice behind me say, "Bella? Could I please talk to you about your schedule for a moment?"

"Sure Angela," I said, grabbing my folder.

"I'll see you again later sir," I told Edward as I walked out of the room.

**EPOV**

I stared after Bella, watching her leave, like that time in the hallway.

I couldn't believe what had just happened; I had never been able to talk so easily to someone in my whole life but with Bella, it just came so naturally.

I could be myself when I was around her. When I was around my family, we were always fighting, them telling me to grow up and be more responsible and me always just ignoring their words. When I was around girls… well I didn't talk much when I was around girls. And if I did, it was always a well thought out comment which would make me seem even more attractive to them.

And it was amusing when she blushed, embarrassed by her comment. Her blush was so memorizing, like roses against her pale skin.

Bella was amazing, she was intelligent, beautiful and interesting all in one. And I could tell she wasn't going to be one of those girls who threw themselves at me. I wondered how much she had heard of me and if that was the reason why she was so indifferent to me – she had said that she didn't find the bad bout thing attractive. But then why would she take this job?

Admittedly, when my father told me he had found a new assistant, I thought she would be like my old assistant, Tanya. Tanya was smart as well but at the same time, all she wanted to do was sleep with me which was what eventually happened. My father found out and fired her on the spot. Which was why I was surprised when I saw Bella as my assistant. Surely she would be just like Tanya, taking the job just to get close to me?

But she wasn't like that. I didn't know why she accepted. I would have to ask her later.

Usually, I was a good reader of people, able to tell what they were thinking from the expressions on their face. But I had no idea what Bella was thinking, her emotions changed so quickly.

I suddenly found myself wanting to know her. Sure, there was a part of me which also wanted to sleep with her, but I wanted to know her more. To understand what went through her mind, to get to know her past and her hopes and dreams, and to be her friend.

_God Edward_, I thought, _should you really be thinking this way about your assistant?_ I knew I shouldn't be trying to make friends with Bella, she was just there to help me, but it was as if there was a connection that pulled me towards her that I couldn't resist.

"So," Alice said, leaning sitting down opposite me in the chair that Bella had been sitting in, "New assistant huh?"

I glared at her. "Alice, why the hell would you ask her to go shopping with you? You know she's here for her job, not to make friends with you."

"Well, she just seemed like a really nice girl," she said innocently. "Smart, pretty, nice… I could always be friends with her, she's not _my_ assistant, and then we could go shopping on her days off."

Alice _loved_ shopping, Emmett once joked that she had a disease, and she was studying fashion design at college.

"She seems like just the right girl to settle down with…" she continued.

"Alice, I am _not_ going to start a relationship with her. She is my _assistant_, nothing more," I said, repeating Bella's words. As I said that, I felt an odd feeling in my heart, as if it were aching.

"Sure," she said sarcastically. "In a few weeks I bet that you two will be all over each other." Alice had this crazy idea that she could see the future, like a psychic.

"It won't happen," I muttered.

"Sure," she said again.

"On that note, do you know why father called a family dinner tonight?"

"Nope. All I know is that we've all got to be there."

I sighed. Every so often, father had us have dinner all together in an effort to bring us closer. More specifically, bring _me_ closer to the family.

"Anyway," Alice said, getting up, "I've got to go, Jasper should be back soon," she said, before leaving the room.

I watched her leave, before heading back to my room and turning on my music full blast, trying to get rid of my thoughts. As I closed my eyes, I saw Bella's perfect face in my mind, smiling at me.

**Alice's POV**

"Jasper!" I squealed, leaping into his arms.

He smiled, "Hey Alice. Miss me?"

"Always." I turned to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey Em, Rose."

"Hey there little sister," Emmett said, ruffling up my hair.

"Emmett!" I shouted, "You ruined my hair!"

He simply laughed loudly, his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"So, how's Edward's new assistant?" he asked as we made our way back up to the castle.

"She's great," I said enthusiastically. "Everything that's perfect for him; smart, pretty, nice…"

"And how does Edward himself feel about her?" Rosalie asked.

I sighed. "Edward is still being Edward, he doesn't want to settle down with anyone yet, let alone his new assistant."

"Do you think that they'll be together?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm sure of it," I said confidently.

"But how can you be so sure?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, what with Edward being the way he is," Emmett added.

"Seriously guys, don't you have any confidence in me? Just trust me." I smiled, "Now come on Rose, we've got you wedding to plan."

**BPOV**

As I walked with Angela, I found myself lost in thought about Edward.

I thought it would be hard to talk to Edward, what with him being a prince and all. But it was surprisingly easy to talk to him, I almost forget he was a prince halfway throughout our conversation.

He seemed so normal, not the playboy prince that I had been hearing about and that really caught me off guard. The way that he seemed to be two different people made me wonder which side of him was the real Edward.

But it just seemed so natural and we talked as if we were old friends, like I had known him all my life. I could be myself around him and just forget about everything else. And to think we'd talked about _love_ of all things, I mean it wouldn't normally be a topic that I could just bring up with anyone.

_Stop it Bella_, I told myself, _Stop imagining that you want to be his friend. This is just a job, there's no need to get so involved with the Prince. Remember all that stuff you heard about him_.

I bit my lip, how hard could it be to not get involved with him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

RING RING

"What is it now?" I muttered, picking up my phone and looking at the caller ID. It was Edward.

I groaned, looking at the clock next to my bed. It was three in the morning.

"Yes Edward?" I said, flipping open my phone.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice slurred.

"Yes, it's me. Where are you now?"

"Um, outside Club Zero, I think."

I sighed, "Okay, a car will be around in a few minutes."

I hung up on him, before dialling the number of Tyler Crowley, Edward's personal chauffeur.

I'd been Edward's assistant for a week. Admittedly, he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. He hardly needed anything and all I had to do was inform him of the day's events and follow him around. I'd even found time to work on my book.

After a lot of thought, I settled on an idea I'd gotten from a dream I had a few years ago. I'd dreamt that there was a vampire and an ordinary human girl talking in a beautiful meadow.

The rest of the plot had formed around the idea that the girl and the vampire couldn't be together because of the fact that he was constantly drawn to her blood. It was a story of love against all odds.

The worst part of my job though had to be the fact that Edward couldn't go a night without becoming drunk and having to be picked up because he was too disorientated to make his way back to the castle. He would call me at obscure times of the night and then demand that Tyler pick him up. I really felt for Tyler some times, having to pick up a drunk prince in the middle of the night couldn't be much fun.

"Come on Tyler, pick up," I muttered into the phone. Finally, he answered.

"Tyler! It's me, Bella. Listen, I need you to go pick up Edward, he's at Club Zero, you know, on Boston Avenue."

"Bella," came back Tyler's voice, "I can't go."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm at the hospital with a broken arm and leg."

"What?! How did you get there?"

"I sort of accidentally collided with a truck."

I shook my head, great, just great. "So now what? Edward's still out there with no one to go get him."

"Bella, there's no other way. You've got to go get him."

"Okay Tyler, I think that's the morphine talking."

"Seriously Bella, go down to the garage and ask the guards. Just say you need to go fetch him. The guard'll give you the key to the car and you go."

"But –"

"Bella, just go. I'm in no position to drive. Good luck." And with that, he hung up.

I stared at my dead phone for a moment, before jumping out of bed and rushing around my room, trying to find my shoes. "Thanks Tyler," I said angrily as I ran down the hall and down to the garage where all the cars were kept.

"Hey!" I shouted, knocking on the door to the guard's room.

"Yes miss?"

"Bella Swan, Prince Edward's assistant," I said, showing him my card. "I need the keys to his car, Tyler Crowley broke his leg and can't go fetch him."

"Oh," he said, immediately understanding the situation. "Right, here you go." He threw me some keys, before nodding to one of the cars.

I groaned when I realised which car he was talking about. I got into the silver Volvo, hoping that I wouldn't crash it. It was definitely more expensive than my own second-hand Chevy truck that Charlie had gotten for me as a present when I arrived.

I made my way through the town, searching for the club Edward mentioned. When I arrived a few minutes after leaving the castle, it didn't surprise me to find about ten girls hanging off Edward's arms.

"Hey Bella!" he called, walking over to the car. Even from a distance, you could tell that he was struggling to stay upright. "Come and join us!"

He beckoned for me, before heading back in the general direction of the club entrance.

I grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the car. "No, Edward. You've clearly had too much to drink and I'm taking you home right now."

"Bella," he whined in an incredibly sexy voice. God, even when he was drunk he was attractive.

"Edward, you're going to regret this tomorrow," I said.

"But I want to stay and have fun with you," he said. His words sent shivers down my spine, even though I know he wasn't in a right state of mind.

"Get in the car Edward," I snapped opening the passenger door for him, my patience with him running out. I didn't know how Tyler could stand to do this night after night.

He didn't get in, instead he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his body. "Don't you like me Bella?" he whispered, his fingers tracing my lips.

I'd intended to try to get him off me, even slap him in the face, but all my thoughts went out the window as soon as I looked into his eyes. They were mesmerizing.

Before I could respond, Edward crushed his lips to mine.

I stopped, stunned, before I began to kiss him back. Our lips moved together in perfect synchronisation and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. I had no idea why I was kissing him back, but I couldn't stop. He was like a drug and when we broke apart for air, I instantly craved more of him.

"Prince Edward!"

I looked around, I'd completely forgotten that we were standing outside a nightclub, surrounded by other people… and photographers.

"Prince!"

"Who is this girl?"

"How long have you known her?"

"Are you together?"

"We will not be making any comments," I said calmly like I had been instructed even though my heart was pounding a million miles an hour, before pushing Edward into the car.

I got into the driver's seat and started the car, heading for the castle, driving well over the speed limit.

I was still shaken by Edward's kiss. In the whole week that I'd known him, I'd undeniably felt an attraction to him. Once I got to know him, I'd found him to be… different. He wasn't at all like he appeared in the media and I'd felt like I'd known him my whole life. It was almost as if we were friends. But I'd still felt attracted to him.

It had undoubtedly been the most sensual kiss that I'd ever had but I knew that he'd just kissed me because he was drunk. As if he'd like me, plain Bella Swan. I was just his assistant, not even a true friend, and I refused to be anything more. And with his reputation, it would be bad news if I got involved with him.

As much as I liked him, I knew I couldn't.

And he could easily have any other girl he wanted, they'd all love to be with Edward Cullen. There were plenty of other girls who were prettier and less clumsy than I.

As I drove into the garage, I heard Edward groan from the backseat. He was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

In the back of my mind, I wondered. Would he remember what happened tonight?

**EPOV**

My first thought when I woke up was how much my head hurt.

"Good morning Prince Edward," Bella said, coming through the doors into my room. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like crap. What happened last night?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"You were at a nightclub last night and got drunk like you normally do," Bella said coolly, handing me some aspirin. I watched her carefully, she seemed to be… nervous, almost wary of me. And why was she being so formal around me?

In the past week, Bella and my relationship had grown to one almost resembling something of friendship. I had asked her to stop with all the formalities and that had helped us both feel more at ease around each other. I could be myself when she was around and felt as if I had known her all my life. But I couldn't help my growing attraction to her and with each day that passed, I wanted her more and more.

"That explains it," I muttered, swallowing the pills. "Did I do anything stupid this time?"

Bella hesitated and I glanced at her. She was looking at me with an odd expression on her face, as if she was scared.

"What did I do?" I said slowly. I knew perfectly well that almost every time I got drunk I inevitably did something which I would regret the following day.

I never plan to get drunk, it just happens. It makes the night so much better and when I'm totally out of it, I can just forget all my troubles.

"What do you remember about last night?" she asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I frowned, thinking back. "I went to a club…"

"Yeah, skip that part, what do you remember after you called me to pick you up?"

"Um… oh. You came instead of Tyler."

"Yeah, he's broken his leg," Bella informed me.

"Oh, right. Well, you came and then I…" I stopped memories of the last night flooding back. What the hell have I done?

I looked at Bella, panicking.

"Yes?" she said quietly.

"I kissed you," I whispered. And from what I remembered, I hadn't exactly been a gentleman.

She nodded, getting up off the bed and throwing me a newspaper that had been lying on a table. On the front page was a picture of Bella and I, our lips locked together.

"Bella," I pleaded to her back, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you messing with me?" she whispered.

"What?"

"I know you don't want me, why do you have to make it seem like you do?"

"But Bella, I do –"

"Edward," she said sharply, cutting me off, "You know yourself you don't. And even if you did say you liked me, how could I trust you? You go after every single girl you see, what could possibly attract you to _me_?"

"Well then you don't see yourself clearly Bella!" I said loudly. "You're beautiful, smart, intelligent. I was attracted you from the very first time I saw you."

She seemed very taken aback, before she responded, "But how do I know you're not lying? You're like two different people, the drunk crazy one and the person you are when I'm around you."

"You don't know what I'm like when I'm not around you. Yes, I'm a guy who frequently gets drunk and sleeps with girls. I admit that! But with you, I can be myself, I don't have to pretend I'm someone I'm not. When I'm with you, it's as if all my barriers melt and for once I am the real me. Trust me, when I saw that I am me around you, I'm not lying."

She didn't say anything for a while. I got out of my bed and walked over to her, standing only a few centimetres away.

"Bella, do you like me?" I asked. I had to know.

She looked into my eyes, warm chocolate eyes showing confusion and fear. But then she looked away quickly.

"You have to get ready," she mumbled. "You're father said that he wanted you at the opening of the new hospital in town."

I groaned, momentarily distracted by this news. "I can't go, I'm too hung over. And I don't want to."

I saw Bella's eyes flashed with anger. "You can't be _bothered_ going? Is that what you're saying? Edward, I really don't get you, you say that when you're near me, you're someone different. But somehow I don't see that, you're just the same lazy and selfish person that you always are. You're a _prince_ and one day future king. You can make a difference to your country and actually have a say in how it runs, and all you care about is when you're next going to get drunk."

She turned around and made to leave but I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Just answer me this Bella, do you like me?"

She hesitated. "When I first met you I thought that you were different, that I was wrong, that you weren't a wild party boy and that you were someone who actually had a heart. But I guess I was wrong."

And with that, she wrenched her arm out of my grasp and walked out, leaving a hole in my heart.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that he couldn't be _bothered_ going. He was the crown-prince, he should be taking some responsibility in his country. He was exactly how he seemed when I didn't know him; an egocentric person with no care about how other people around him felt.

But the part of Edward Cullen that came out when I was around scared me. He was so different, so much kinder and passionate and not the wild party I always thought he was before I took this job.

And I was frightened because he liked me.

I was frightened because I was liked him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**EPOV**

I paced around my room angrily, while all the time glancing at the clock. It was 10am.

The hospital would be officially opening at 1pm and I knew I had to go now. Who cares that I was hungover and could hardly think straight? I had to go.

If I didn't, what would that make me seem like to Bella? She already thought so badly of me, if I didn't go, it'd just make me look worse in her eyes. What had she said, that I was a lazy selfish prince? Yeah, that seemed right.

_Edward, she's just your assistant_, the less noble side of me said, _Does it really matter what she thinks?_

Yes, it does.

I _liked_ Bella and I wanted her to like me back. But it was obvious from this morning's conversation that she held no such feelings for me.

Maybe it was partly because of last night. I hit myself on my forehead, cursing myself. I had acted in a very un-gentleman like manner to her and I know I shouldn't have but I wasn't myself. I never am when I'm drunk. I couldn't even remember what it was like to kiss her, something which I had been dying to do from the moment I first saw her. And now I had completely blown my chances.

But maybe there was a way to change her mind. I could show her that there _was_ something inside me which cared more about my country and less about partying.

What I'd said to her was true, when I was around Bella, she bought a better side out of me. When I was around her, she made me want to be a better person. I was selfish for wanting this, but I wanted her near me all the time because if I was alone, I would be afraid that I would slip back into my old ways.

Had I fallen in _love_ with his girl? Perhaps I had. I wanted nothing more than to make her happy and to prove to her that I was different.

Bella didn't know the effect she had on me and I simply did not show her enough. I knew now because of her that there was more to life than getting drunk each night and sleeping around. But she still thought that I was the same person that she had met on her first day as my assistant.

It was too much to ask that she like me back, she was too good for me, but being friends would be enough for me. To have her not think that I was such a lowlife as she thought I was would be the even better.

But would being friends be enough? I answered my own question, no, it wouldn't. I would always want something more from her, I would constantly want to touch her, to kiss her and to have her by my side.

_Woah, getting a bit ahead of yourself Edward_. I was right. Yesterday, I thought of her as a friend, today I was thinking about how much I _loved_ her? _Slow down, take it one step at a time Edward._

Yes, I'd take it slow, but first of all, I needed to apologize to her.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said, closing my eyes and trying to ignore the throbbing in my head.

"Hey big brother!" Great, the person who I _least_ wanted to see considering I had a splitting headache.

"Emmett, for once can you tone it down?"

"Edward, you know that's impossible for Emmett. He only has two volumes, loud and louder," said another voice. Even better, Rosalie was here.

"What are you two doing here?" I muttered angrily.

"Just seeing how you were going with your hangover Eddie," Emmett said. Even with my eyes closed I could tell that he was straining not to laugh.

"Shut up Emmett," I growled. I hated that nickname.

"Alice told us to come over," Rosalie explained.

"Why?"

"You know Alice, when she sends us to do something, there's usually a good reason," Rosalie shrugged. That was Alice, her and her 'psychic' powers.

"Yeah, and guess what?" Emmett said excitedly.

"What?"

"We ran into Bella on the way here."

My eyes snapped open. "How… was she?" I asked nervously.

"She seemed really angry Edward, and, I don't know… disappointed?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, what did you do to her?" Emmett really liked Bella, everyone did. It was impossible not to. I knew I was going to face some serious crap for what I did to her.

"I might've said something which upset her," I muttered.

"Like?"

"I couldn't be bothered going to that new hospital's opening today."

"Uh huh. Typical Edward," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"And she got pissed off at you for that?"

I nodded. "You know she doesn't like me much."

"It's because you make it so easy. There are so many more reasons to hate you than to like you," Rosalie explained.

"Thanks for that Rose. You make me feel heaps better," I said sarcastically.

"Edward," Emmett said, uncharacteristically serious, "How much do you like Bella?"

"Heaps," I admitted, "More than you'll know."

"Then you've got to _show_ her you like her! Not just say it!"

"Actions speak louder than words," Rosalie added. "Why don't you do something for her to make up for being such an ass last night?"

"Like what?" My mind was drawing up a mental blank. I'd never had to do anything for a girl before, usually they just came to me.

"Come on Eddie, you're a smart guy," Emmett said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Em, Rose?" I called. They turned around to look at me from the doorway.

"Thank you."

**BPOV**

I'd had a long day today. First my argument with Edward, then the opening of the new hospital and then a meeting with Lauren and the other staff.

After I'd left Edward's room, I'd run into Prince Emmett and Rosalie. I was still really angry at Edward and I wasn't doing too good a job at hiding my anger.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted when he spotted me from the other end of the hallway.

"Hello Prince Emmett, Rosalie," I said politely.

They both smiled at me before Rosalie asked me what was wrong.

I bit my lip, I didn't want everyone to know I'd gotten into a fight with Edward. It'd look like I wasn't doing a very good job as his assistant.

"I sort of had a… disagreement with Prince Edward."

"Disagreement?"

I nodded.

"About?" Rosalie prompted.

"Just him being his normal self. Not that anyone can change that," I sighed.

Admittedly, I really thought that Edward could have changed. When I was around him, he did seem more human but it was obvious now that nothing could change him from his ways.

So I said good bye to Emmett and Rose and went to find Fiona, King Carlisle's assistant to tell her that Edward would not be attending the hospital opening.

But Fiona told me that Edward had actually contacted her a few minutes ago and warned me that I might come and try to talk to her but to tell me that he was indeed going.

"Fi, are you sure this is Edward we're talking about?" I asked sceptically.

She nodded. "The one and only. Wonder what'd gotten into him?"

I shrugged and left, still having to do some things before the opening.

After I finished, I quickly had something to eat before I went to meet Edward down at the garage to go to the hospital.

"Bella," he greeted me. _Why does he have to look so damn good in a suit?_ I mentally whined.

"Good afternoon, your highness," I said curtly.

The ride to the hospital was awkward to say the least. Edward kept trying to talk to me but I answered him with one word answers. I was still annoyed at him and the fact that he hadn't bothered to apologize at all and just went about like nothing happened made me even madder.

The hospital opening was a very formal affair with all the important guests who gave their speeches, journalists shouting questions at them and ended with King Carlisle cutting the ribbon with a pair of scissors.

But throughout the whole opening, I watched Edward carefully. The thoughts of how he wasn't suited to the throne and how he was irresponsible flew out the window. He acted like the perfect Prince; answering questions with just the right amount of charm, smiling for the cameras, and not once letting his perfect mask of composure slip even though he must have been having the worst headache at the moment.

At one point, halfway through his father's speech, he looked into the crowd and locked eyes with mine, smiling a heart-breaking smile. And as I looked back into his emerald eyes, I felt all my doubts about him slip away.

Up on the stage, he actually looked like a prince for once. Proud, royal and responsible. He looked like someone who could lead his country well and not the wild partying boy who was in the news for all the wrong reasons. How had I not seen it before?

The Edward on the inside hid behind the façade of a bad boy prince but once that was taken away, you were left with an honest and caring person. Someone who actually had a heart.

The question was though, could I find it in my heart to forgive him?

I was sitting in front of my desk now, trying to continue with my story but having no luck whatsoever when a heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said before she was pushed aside by an excited little pixie.

"Bella! What are you doing? Where are your clothes? Why aren't you getting ready?" Alice demanded.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked confusedly.

"Give Bella a chance to breathe Alice," Rosalie said, "She doesn't even know yet."

"Know what?"

Alice handed me an envelope. One the outside, it had my name in the most beautiful calligraphy. I opened it up to see a letter inside.

_Bella,_

_First of all, I would like to apologize for how I acted last night. I had no right to act that way and I hope that you can forgive me for my careless actions._

_I am sorry that I haven't been able to say sorry in person, but I have been planning something that I hope will make I up to you. Please meet me in the gardens at twilight._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Edward_

_PS. I have asked Alice and Rose to help you get ready._

I looked up, shocked.

"Wow, he really knows how to get a girl's heart," Rosalie said, reading over my shoulder.

"I can't accept this, whatever he's got planned," I finally said.

"Why not? I for one, think it's really sweet," Alice said.

"But I'm his assistan-"

"Bella, shut up," Rosalie warned me. "Edward just wants to apologize, nothing more. Let him do it."

I bit my lip, but nodded.

"Yay!" Alice shouted, grabbing my hand and dragging me to her room.

"Um, where are we going?"

"Didn't you read the note? Edward told me and Rose to get you ready."

After an hour of torture (getting me ready), Alice and Rose had finished my make up, curled my hair and gotten me dressed.

They stood back to admire their work, nodding at each other.

"You look great Bella," Rose said.

Alice grinned, turning me around to face her floor length mirror.

I had to admit, they had done a great job. My make up was natural giving me a healthy glow, my hair was set in curls and my midnight blue dress was perfect at showing off my curves.

"Thanks so much Alice, Rose," I said hugging them.

They smiled and hugged me back.

It was almost twilight, so I made my way down the halls, walking out into the garden. It had been lit up with lights and looked like an enchanted forest out of a fairytale.

I walked down the steps and my eyes fell on the handsome man standing in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

"Bella," Edward greeted me, walking forward and gently taking my hand.

"Hello," I said nervously.

"I assume you got my note?"

"Yes, I did."

"I take it Alice had a lot of fun with you then."

I stained not to roll my eyes. "Yeah, because being tortured is loads of fun."

He laughed. "Well, she did an amazing job. Remind me to thank her later," he said. I blushed, embarrassed as his eyes wandered over my body. "You look amazing and even that doesn't cover how beautiful you are," he finished, lifting out entwined hands up to his face and kissing me gently on my hand.

I felt my face redden even further. Who knew that Edward Cullen could be so… romantic? I could practically hear my heart throbbing in my chest, going a million miles an hour.

"So, would you like to join me for what I've got planned?" he asked.

"What _have_ you planned?"

"It's a surprise."

I pouted. "I hate surprises."

He laughed again. The sound of his laughter was so mesmerizing and when he laughed, his whole face lit up and made him look like a different, more happier, person.

"Trust me, you'll like this one."

He let go of my hand and I instantly missed his warm touch. But he held out his arm, obviously for me to hold.

I hesitated. _Bella, don't read too much into this. He just wants to apologize_.

I took his offered arm and he led me down the steps. Unfortunately, because of the high heeled shoes Alice forced me to wear, I slipped on the last step.

I closed my eyes, but once again found myself in Edward's arms.

"This is becoming quite a habit of yours," he chuckled.

"Stupid shoes. They're like death traps," I muttered, looking up at him.

Our eyes met and for a moment, I forgot all my surroundings. I forgot what I was doing with him, where we were supposed to be going to, hell, for a moment I forgot my own name. All I could think about was Edward and stare at his perfect face.

Edward cleared his throat and set me back on my feet and we continued walking towards our unknown (for me) destination.

After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, we reached one of the many fountains dotted around the grounds of the castle. The lights were on and it made the water sparkle and shimmer and the sound of the cascading water echoed throughout the dark night.

In front of the fountain, was a table set for two. In the centre of the table sat a vase with a freesia inside.

"Wow," I breathed. "Edward, did you do this?"

"Do you like it?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"It's wonderful," I told him.

Edward led me to the table and pulled out my chair for me. Well, if anything he knew how to be a gentleman.

"Wait here for a moment," he said.

I nodded and he disappeared up the path. I sat there and waited, admiring the freesia on the table.

He soon returned, holding to plates in his hands. I laughed out loud, with his suit and the plates he looked like a waiter.

"What's so funny?" he asked, placing one of the plates in front of me.

"You look like a waiter," I said, gesturing at him.

"Well, I _am_ serving you dinner, aren't I?"

I looked down at my plate as he sat down opposite me. Mushroom ravioli.

"It's the only thing I know how to cook well," he said apologetically when I looked up at him questioningly.

I picked up my fork and promptly ate one.

"How is it?"

"It's delicious," I said truthfully. "Maybe you should open a restaurant."

"A restaurant which only serves mushroom ravioli?" he asked sceptically. "I'm sure I'll get lots of customers."

I laughed and continued eating.

"Out of curiosity," I said after a few minutes of silence, "Why a freesia?"

Edward looked at the flower, his expression softening. "Because it reminds me of you. I can't explain it well, but the way you smell is like freesias and strawberries. It's very intoxicating."

I blushed and looked down. When Edward next spoke, his voice was softer and gentler.

"Bella, you're probably wondering why I dragged you all the way out here just to apologize."

I nodded. "It's not every day that someone goes to all these lengths just to say sorry," I agreed.

"Well, as hard as it is to probably believe this, I _am_ sorry. I just didn't want to say it like it meant nothing, I wanted to show you that I really did mean it. I'm sorry, Bella, that I was a complete jerk last night and that I was being selfish and lazy and I promise you, from now on, that I'll try to change." He looked up at me and smiled.

As I watched him talk, I lost my train of thought for a moment, his smile was just so…

"Bella!" Edward shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay? You looked like you zoned out for a moment."

"Don't do that," I accused.

"Do what?"

"Dazzle me."

"Dazzle… you? What do you mean?"

"How do you think that you get your way so easily with everyone?"

"So I dazzle you?" he asked confusedly.

"Frequently," I said.

**EPOV**

I dazzled her.

My heart soared as she said that. I was thrilled that I could affect her so when she herself had no idea how much she affected _me_.

She blushed after she said that and quickly looked down. I hated it when she didn't make eye contact with me, it prevented me from looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes and seeing what she was thinking in them.

Most people were easy to read, but with Bella it was a challenge. She always seemed to do things that I didn't expect and I was always trying to figure out what went on in her mind.

When I had finally said my apology to her, I had instantly seen in her eyes her emotions. She understood what I was trying to say and seemed to accept it. I was relieved that she had accepted but was certainly not asking her to forgive me. It would be asking too much of this perfect creature.

She was now looking at her plate, as though lost in thought.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. I had to know.

She looked up at me. "I was just thinking that you put the blame on yourself too much."

Woah, that wasn't expected. "What do you mean?"

She breathed in deeply before saying, "Well, I haven't exactly been too nice to you either. I judged you way too harshly on last night. I mean, you were drunk and no one has a great sense of themself when they are and I think that what I said this morning in out argument was really hard on you and mean. I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to be so critical of you and I think that you have changed and I'm really happy that you're trying to be someone better. Can you forgive me?" she said quietly.

Bella wanted _my_ forgiveness? How was it possible that this remarkable person thought that she had done any wrong?"

"Bella," I said, reaching over and tilting her head up to look at me and trying not to be distracted the way her skin felt, "You have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone needs forgiveness, it's me."

She smiled. "I already forgive you."

"And I already forgive _you_."

"So not that we're past all that, in plain English, are we friends now?"

"Friends," I mused.

"Or not," she said quickly.

"Well, we can try, but I'm warning you, I might not be a good friend for you." _Because I would always want to be more than a friend to you,_ I added in my mind.

She looked at me with the most confused expression I had ever seen. She obviously did not understand me.

"Bella," I said slowly. I would have to be careful with how I phrased this. "I'm sorry for what I did last night, but I'm not taking back what I said to you this morning."

She tilted her head to one side, her expression unreadable.

"Oh," she finally said.

"Bella, I have to ask you this. Do you like me?" No matter what the answer, I had to know.

She sighed. "Edward, even if I did, I don't think it would work between us. I'm meant to be your assistant and things could get… complicated," she said.

I nodded, that had been the answer I had been expecting, but it hurt nonetheless. But did I detect a trace of sadness in Bella's voice? Did she want to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her?

We sat in awkward silence for a moment, before Bella looked up.

"What's that music?" she asked.

I smiled, in the background, I'd had some of my music playing.

"Just a song," I said vaguely.

"It's beautiful," she said, closing her eyes and listening.

Sitting in front of me and swaying to the music, Bella looked so calm and peaceful. Her face was glowing and she looked like an angel straight from heaven.

And now, after what we both had said, I wanted her even more. I wanted to spend my time with her, to know her and to protect her.

"Do you know who composed this song?" she asked.

"Me," I said reluctantly.

Her eyes opened and they showed nothing bu surprise. "You play the piano?"

"Yeah."

"I never knew that."

"I haven't played in a while."

In truth, I haven't played for many years. It was only after I had met Bella that I composed this piece. It was for her although I'd never tell her that.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked. There was enough room to dance and I wanted to hold her in my arms again.

She blushed. "You know my coordination, or lack of. I don't dance."

"Everyone dances," I insisted. "It's all in the leading."

She bit her lip but nodded. I took her hand and lead her into the middle of the empty space, taking her into my arms. She put her arms around me and rested her head on my chest, swaying to her lullaby. She felt _right_ there, like she was meant to be there and we fitted together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Except we couldn't be together and I needed to get my feelings for her under control.

But every day, I was falling for her more and more.

**Alice POV**

"Alice, remind me why we're spying on Edward and Bella?" Jasper grumbled.

We were standing on my balcony which conveniently overlooked the place which Edward had chosen to have his 'apology dinner' as he called it, with Bella.

I however, knew better.

"We're not _spying_ Jazz, we're just… seeing how things go."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around me, protecting me from the cold wind.

I looked down at them. They had stopped dancing now and it looked like they were preparing to leave. I saw Bella shiver and Edward take off his coat and put it around her.

"Aw!" I squealed. "Did you see that? That was so sweet of Edward!"

"Alice, do you want them to hear us?" Jasper asked patiently. "And why are you so concerned with how this goes anyway?"

"Jazz, you know how they feel about each other better than anyone. They're meant to be together and you can just tell by the way they look at each other that they're in love."

"Didn't Edward say this wasn't a date though?"

"We both know better than that. He's made it so romantic, how could it not be a date?"

I watched as Bella and Edward walked down the path back to the castle. He had his arms around her and they looked perfect together.

They just needed to figure out that they were destined to be together no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**BPOV**

When I woke up next morning, I forgot why I was so happy. Then I remembered what had happened last night.

It all flooded back to me, Edward meeting me in the castle grounds, having dinner, apologizing to each other, and _dancing_ together.

I involuntarily blushed as I remembered how perfect it felt to have Edward's strong arms wrapped around me. It made me feel protected and secure and I thought I would never want to leave. We had stood there for some time, swaying to the sound of the music and the silence was comfortable.

We were _friends_ now, or at least trying to be. What had he said last night?

_I might not be a good friend_ _for you…_

Edward was so cryptic at times. I had no idea what he meant but if I knew I had been thinking the same thing as well.

As much as I liked being friends with him, there was a part of me that wanted it to be more. The attraction I felt for Edward was obvious to myself but there was no way that I was going to let it get the better of me. Edward could have any girl in the country, why choose me?

I sighed. I'd told myself when I first took this job that I wouldn't fall for him no matter what. Looks like I failed. It wasn't my fault that he was just so damn irresistible.

And it didn't help that last night was probably the best night I'd had in a long time, and simply because he was with me. I know it was just to apologize but a part of me couldn't help wonder if he always went to such great a lengths just to do something as simple as say 'sorry'.

It would never work between Edward and me. We came from two different worlds and we weren't suited to each other. He was the perfect crown prince, and I was his assistant, condemned to live in his shadow.

It was as if fate was teasing me – allowing me to be so close to him but not being able to be _with_ him.

I groaned, closing my eyes. Stupid Edward Cullen and his ways.

I glanced at my clock and scrambled out of bed when I realise what time it was, accidentally hitting my knee against the bed post.

"Ouch!" That'd leave a bruise.

Rubbing my knee, I made my way into the bathroom for a quick shower. I had another meeting with the other staff in about forty minutes.

After I had dressed, I exited my room and headed to where the meeting was to take place. I still had a few minutes though so I decided to check on Edward first. I was his assistant after all.

I reached his room and knocked softly on his door. "Come in," I heard him say.

I opened the door to be greeted by Edward who was already dressed.

"Bella," he smiled, "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Hello Edward," I smiled back, "I was on my way to a meeting with the other staff and I thought I'd drop by."

"Oh," he said.

"I can leave if you want me to," I said hastily.

"No, no, stay. I was just surprised, that's all. But it's a good surprise," he said reassuringly.

"Why are you up so early? Going somewhere?" I asked.

"I'll be up in the music room if you need me. I'm just going to go play," he explained.

Pause.

"Edward," I said at the same time he said, "Bella."

I blushed. "You go first," he offered.

"I just want to thank you for last night. It was lovely and I really appreciate the lengths you went to just to say sorry. Most guys wouldn't do something like that."

"You're right, but I'm not most guys. And I'm glad you enjoyed it, I was worried you might think it was _too_ much."

I laughed. "Usually, I would think that and I'd be annoyed someone did all that just for me, but this time I'll make an exception."

"Glad to hear it."

"Anyway, I'd better go or I'll be late," I said, opening the door.

"Bella," Edward called.

"Yes?" I said, turning around quickly.

"I'll see you later," he said.

_After the meeting…_

I stretched and yawned in my seat, relieved that the meeting was finally over.

"Didn't get any sleep last night Bella?" Angela asked.

"No, I did. It's just that these meetings are always so boring."

"What are you doing now?" she asked as we got up from out seats and gathered out things up. Lauren was walking out of the room and I didn't miss the glare that she gave me. She'd been a lot more hostile to me today than normal and I had no idea what I had done to earn such unfriendliness.

"I don't know. Edward's up in the music room so I don't think he'll be out soon. I'll go get him before lunch but right now, I'm not doing anything."

"Do you want to come with me then?" she asked. "I have to help Alice start to plan out Lady Rosalie's **(AN: I just made up her title) **wedding."

"Sure Ang," I smiled at her.

We walked up to Alice's room together and when we knocked on the door, we heard Alice's voice call "Come in Angela, Bella."

"How did you know I was here as well?" I asked, coming in and sitting next to her.

"Don't ask," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes, "Alice is convinced she has psychic powers."

"I do!" she said, pouting.

"How long until your wedding Rose?" I asked.

"In about five months," she replied.

"And we've still got so much to do!" Alice said.

"Well let's get started. What are we doing today?" Angela asked patiently.

After an hour of thinking of places to have the wedding, reception, and Rose's honeymoon, we took a break. I have to admit, it was quite fun just sitting there with Alice, Rosalie and Angela. It was comfortable to be around them.

Alice asked one of the servants to get some drinks and we all sat down on the large couches in her room.

I looked at the clock and said, "Hey guys, I need to go find Edward soon."

As I said that, I didn't like the smiles they were giving me. It was a knowing smile and I wasn't so sure that I liked that.

"Anxious to see a certain someone by the name of Edward?" Rosalie asked slyly.

"What?! No!" I said, hoping that my face didn't give me away. But my body betrayed me and I blushed.

The truth was, I _was_ anxious to see him. For some reason, when I was away from him, I felt like I was incomplete and the only way I felt whole was when I was Edward.

"She's lying!" Alice shouted excitedly. My mother always said I was an open book, I was too easy to read and I was never a good liar anyway.

"Alice, I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, trying to lead her astray.

"Admit it. You like Edward don't you," Rosalie said, nudging me.

I bit my lip and shook my head, knowing if I said something out loud, I would regret it.

"Come on, Bella," Alice whined. "We all know it's true."

"Just say it," Angela added. I couldn't believe that my nicest friend was backing up Alice and Rose and helping them interrogate me.

I sighed, giving into them. I nodded my head slowly.

Alice squealed and gave me a hug while saying, "I knew you guys were meant for each other!"

My two other friends were smiling widely as well.

"Alice," I said quickly, "Why are you so excited? It's not like he likes me back."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "As if. Did you see the way he was looking at you last night?"

The room fell silent.

"What?!" I shouted. "Rose, were you spying on me and Edward?!"

"Of course not," she said hastily.

"Rosalie Hale, tell the truth right now," I demanded.

"Okay, I did. But it was Alice's fault; she was the first one who watched you guys, she told me about your date," she protested, pointing at Alice.

"Alice!" I started, rounding on her, "Can't we have some privacy?"

"Um, Bella, basically everyone in the whole palace knows about your date," Angela pointed out. "It was no secret what Edward was planning."

I groaned, how was it I was the only one left in the dark.

"Okay, spill now," Alice demanded. "How was last night?"

"It was beautiful, I can't believe he went to all the effort," I admitted.

"Well Edward is usually a gentleman when he's not his usual asshole self," Rosalie commented.

"I don't know how to describe it, but when we're together, it's like I forget about everything else in the world, like we're the only two that exist. And he's different as well. When I first became his assistant, I thought he was such a jerk but he isn't like that at all and that's the part I like about him," I continued.

"Hmm," Alice thought. "Do you love him?"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. There was no way I could love Edward Cullen. Sure I felt an attraction to him, but love…?

"Bella, stop fooling yourself. The way you described what it's like with him is how it is for me with Emmett. If you aren't in love, then what I have with Emmett isn't love either," Rose said sternly.

I shook my head, trying to deny it.

"Bella," Alice started.

"I think you should go find Edward now Bella. It's almost lunch time," Angela interrupted.

I smiled at her, thankful for her saving me.

I waved goodbye to the others and headed up the music room, my head still full of what the girls had said.

Could I be in _love_ with him? I'd made a promise to myself when I took this job that I wouldn't be one of the hopeless cases that was convinced that they were in love with _the_ Edward Cullen. And I wasn't, was I?

I'd never been in love before, I had nothing to compare with what I felt about him now. And my views on love were twisted anyway, what with my parents being divorced and everything. But I couldn't say that I felt _nothing_ for him, because there was something.

Even if I did love him, would he love me back? Last night… what he said… could he have been trying to tell me that he loved me?

I paused outside the music room and listened against the door. I was sure this was the one Edward was in, but I couldn't go inside just yet. The music coming out from it was so beautiful and calming.

I leaned against the door, listening. It was the piece that had been playing in the background last night at our dinner, I was sure of it. Edward had said he had composed it.

After a long time just standing there, I heard the music come to an end. I opened the door and greeted Edward.

**EPOV**

When I woke up this morning, I hadn't been expecting to see Bella. I knew she had a meeting so I'd decided to go to one of the music rooms in the palace and play. So I was surprised when she knocked at my door just as I was about to leave.

"Bella," I smiled surprised, "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Hello Edward," she smiled back, lighting up her whole face, "I was on my way to a meeting with the other staff and I thought I'd drop by."

"Oh," I said.

"I can leave if you want me to," she said hastily.

"No, no, stay. I was just surprised, that's all. But it's a good surprise," I said reassuringly. Happy didn't cover how I felt at that moment. She had come to see _me_.

"Why are you up so early? Going somewhere?" she asked.

"I'll be up in the music room if you need me. I'm just going to go play," I explained.

Pause.

"Edward," she said at the same time I said, "Bella."

She blushed, embarrassed. "You go first," I offered, suppressing the urge to reach out and caress her warm cheeks.

"I just want to thank you for last night. It was lovely and I really appreciate the lengths you went to just to say sorry. Most guys wouldn't do something like that," she said in a rush.

"You're right, but I'm not most guys. And I'm glad you enjoyed it, I was worried you might think it was _too_ much."

I really was worried about that. From what I could make of Bella, she didn't like to be fussed over and the centre of attention.

She laughed, my favourite sound in the world. "Usually, I would think that and I'd be annoyed someone did all that just for me, but this time I'll make an exception."

"Glad to hear it."

"Anyway, I'd better go or I'll be late," she said, opening the door.

"Bella," I called, not wanting to see her go.

"Yes?" she said, turning around.

"I'll see you later," I said.

That was a few hours ago. I had wanted to say more, but the word wouldn't come out of my mouth and she left before I could say anything.

So I made my way up to the music room and sat down at the piano, playing the song which I had composed for her. Bella's lullaby.

The tune had been in my head from the very first day I had met her and as I began to like her more and more, the song progressed. Now that I had finished it and she had heard it, there was no doubt in my mind that I was in love with her.

Yes, I, Edward Cullen, was in love with Bella Swan.

At that moment, the door opened and I turned to the very person who had been consuming my thoughts all morning walked in.

"Hey," she said softly, coming to stand behind me. "I heard you playing."

"It's the same song from last night, it's by far my favourite." I didn't explain it was my favourite because it was for her. "Do you want to hear me play it? I've never played for you before."

"I'd love that," Bella said, sitting down next to me on the bench.

It was a good thing that I already had this song memorized, otherwise I would have slipped up many times. Bella was distracting me, her warm body next to mine and her scent were intoxicating. Instead of watching the keys, I watched her instead, noticing the gentle expression on her face.

The lullaby came to a finish and she looked up at me, her brown eyes showing deep emotion.

"That was beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," I murmured, tilting her head up with my finger. I suddenly noticed how closely our bodies were and how we were leaning into each other. I moved my head closer to hers…

"EDDIE!" Emmett shouted, barging into the room.

Bella and I jumped apart and I turned around to glare at him.

"What?" I snapped, irritated at his interruption. Bella was looking away from me, hiding her face behind a curtain of her hair.

"Alice wants to talk to you," he said. "Plus, I'm hungry. Come on Bella, let's go get something to eat," he said, dragging her out of the room, leaving me behind.

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation.

Remind me to murder Alice when I next see her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_One month later…_

**EPOV**

I bit my lip as I nervously paced up and down the hallway in front of Bella's room. I had been doing this for about half an hour; each time I built up enough courage to stop in front of her room and raise my hand to knock on her door, I would suddenly get cold feet and resume pacing.

Bella had been my assistant for a little over a month. And in that time, my longing for her had only grown and now I was going to do something about it.

I knew that tomorrow was Bella's day off. I didn't have any idea what she was planning to do but I wanted to ask her if she wanted to spend the day with me.

What was I so nervous about? I was Prince Edward Cullen, what was the worst thing that could happen?

Rejection, that's what.

I stopped in front of her door for the millionth time and knocked quickly before I changed my mind again.

"Come in," Bella's sweet voice called.

I opened the door, unsure of what to expect.

Bella's room was small but neat. There wasn't a lot of furniture in the room, only her bed, a desk and a rocking chair. There was also a bookshelf packed with what looked like a miniature library, mainly filled with classics. I remembered the very first time that we had talked, how she had said that she enjoyed classic love stories. On the bedside table, I noticed a photo frame which held a photo with Bella and another woman who I assumed was her mother.

Bella herself was sitting at the desk in front of her laptop. I noticed the program open and saw some lines of text. She noticed me looking and quickly minimized the program.

"What was that?" I asked, coming over and reaching around her to try and open it.

She slapped my hand away playfully.

"If you must know, it's a story I'm writing," she blushed.

"Can I read it?" I asked, intrigued. I hadn't known that she was an author.

She shook her head, "No way. I never let anyone read what I write."

"Please?" I begged.

"Nope. Only when I've finished it."

"I'll hold you to that," I smiled.

She laughed gently before asking, "So why did you come here? Surely not just for a friendly visit," she teased.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it Edward? Did I do something wrong?" she said, automatically blaming herself. Everytime I wanted to ask her a question, she assumed that she was at fault. Would she ever see herself clearly?

"No, of course not." How could she possibly be anything but perfect? "I know that you have your day off tomorrow so I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me. Not as my assistant, but as a… friend."

Bella bit her lip nervously. It frustrated me to not know what was going on in her mind. Was she annoyed that I had asked? Or the opposite, happy?

"Edward," she began in a tone that made my heart plummet, "I'm sorry, but I already had plans."

I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes so she wouldn't see the despair in them. I had prepared myself for her possible rejection, but it still hurt.

"No, it's not that I don't want to," she said quickly. I heard her stand up and I felt her hand rest on my cheek. I opened my eyes quickly in surprise. Her hand felt perfect there and the warmth left my skin feel like it was burning. "It's just that I promised I'd go see my dad," she said apologetically.

"Oh," was all I said.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"No, it's okay," I said mechanically.

"Maybe next time?" she said hopefully.

I smiled, placing my hand over hers. "Definitely," I said.

We stood there for how long, I didn't know. I never wanted to leave her.

"I'd better go," I said, clasping her hand in mine and bringing it to my lips.

As soon as I let go of her hand, I felt as if a part of me was missing, like the physical connection between us kept me whole.

"I'll see you later Edward, won't I?" she asked, biting her lip.

As if I didn't want to see her again, on the contrary, it was the opposite. I wish I could've stayed in this room with her forever.

"Of course," I promised.

I walked out of the room, my fist clenched. The urge to caress her warm cheek, to bring her face closer to mine, was never stronger.

**BPOV**

As I drove down the hill, away from the palace, I felt another pang of guilt.

It had really surprised me today when Edward had visited me, asking me if I wanted to spend my day off with him. But no matter how much I wanted to, I _had_ promised Charlie that I'd visited him, it had been so long since I last saw him.

Although I'd never admit it to anyone, I was sure that I was in love with Edward. Unconditionally and irrevocably so.

It was the smiles that he gave me that sent my heart into a frenzy, the laughter that was the best sound in the world and the kind nature which I thought he never had that made me fall in love. Even when we were in a crowded room, my eyes automatically searched out for his and when his eyes found mine, I wondered if he could see the desire that I had from him.

But I wondered even more whether he harboured these feelings for me. As Alice and Rose had been so quick to point out, Edward wasn't this way with everyone. But did he love me as I loved him?

I sighed, I couldn't imagine being with Edward. For starters, he was royalty – even if we go over the impossible hurdle of him liking me, I was sure there had to be some law regarding who royals could and couldn't go out with. I mean, it was alright for his siblings, Rosalie was a Lady and Jasper was the son of a Duke.

When I finally reached Charlie's thoughts, I was less than calm. All this thinking was going to my head. I wished Jasper was here, he always had a way of calming everyone down.

"Bells!" Charlie said, coming out of the house.

"Hey dad," I grinned. He pulled me into an awkward one-armed hug. Charlie was never one to show much affection but I could tell he was pleased to see me.

We walked into the house, as soon as I was inside, I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding. Sure the castle was comfortable to live in, but it was good to be back at my familiar old home with my dad.

I smiled as I looked around, saying, "I'm glad Sue's been doing a good job, dad."

Sue was Charlie's housemaid. She was a nice lady and I was glad that my dad had hired her, he was absolutely hopeless at housework.

He grinned sheepishly, "She banned me from using the washing machine after I tried to help her out. I just made a mess of everything."

I laughed and sat down on one of the couches in the living room.

"So how's the job?" he asked, handing me a cup of coffee.

I shrugged. "Okay. How have you been? Are you missing me?" I teased.

"More than you'll know," he admitted. "Anyway, my jobs not interesting, same old same old. What about you? Come on Bella, tell me about it."

"Dad," I complained. I'd already recounted what I thought of my job numerous times to Renee over the phone.

"Are you very busy?" he asked.

"Not really. Edward doesn't really need a lot but I just keep him on track. Nothing I can't handle, it's pretty easy." Now not falling any harder for him, _that_ was hard.

Charlie pursed his lips when I mentioned Edward's name.

"And how do you find _Prince_ Edward?" he asked in a disapproving tone.

I sighed, knowing that Charlie didn't think very highly of him.

The media had been suspicious of his change at first (and why he hardly partied any more) and they assumed that it had something to do with the mysterious girl (aka. me) that he had kissed that night when I went to pick him up. They spread all sorts of rumours – how I was his lover, how I was his girlfriend, how I was his fiancée…

Eventually though, they accepted that we weren't together after a statement was released and now Edward was portrayed in a positive light but I knew some people still suspected that his 'transformation' was fake. Charlie obviously one of them.

"Dad, I'll be honest with you, when I first met him, I thought he was a jerk. Like everyone else in this country thought. But he's honestly changed for the better, why can't you give him a chance?"

"Because I've seen his type Bella. People don't just _change_."

"Well he did," I defended.

I eyed Charlie suspiciously. Why was he asking these questions all of a sudden? Charlie was a man of few words but when he said something, he usually had a good reason to.

I cringed, realising that he was probably trying to gauge how I felt about Edward. The day after the newspapers had printed the picture of us kissing, I had been forcefully interrogated by Charlie about what it all meant. I assured him that it was nothing, just the press making things up as usual, but I knew he didn't believe me.

Would he be able to tell that I was in love with Edward? He probably couldn't but I knew that if Renee was here, she would know immediately. She was incredibly perceptive, as were Edward's sister and Rosalie.

I was pretty sure by now that the whole palace knew how I felt by him and I was certain that Emmett and Jasper had a bet of some sort on when we would get together. If we ever did.

Charlie and I continued talking for a little longer, but neither of us brought up the subject of Edward again. Charlie asked how the rest of the family was doing, especially asking after Alice. I knew he adored Alice; from the few times that he had met the royal family apart from Carlisle, he already loved her. I guess it wasn't hard to love Alice… that is when she didn't try and force her massive shopping trips on anyone.

After I had spent about an hour at Charlie's place, we heard a knock on the door.

He smiled at me and I looked at him questioningly.

"Do you remember the Billy Black?"

"You're best friend?"

"Yeah. He's in town because his son lives here and I invited him over," Charlie explained, getting up off the couch and walking to the door. I followed him as he said, "Billy! It's been ages."

I walked out of the door onto the porch. Standing in front of me were three people.

One of them was in a wheelchair and Charlie was shaking his hand enthusiastically.

The man standing in the middle was tall and big, although not as big as Emmett. He casually walked forward and held out his hand.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you again."

"It's great to see you Jacob, it's been ages."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**BPOV**

"_Hey Bella, nice to see you again."_

"_It's great to see you Jacob, it's been ages."_

I shook his outstretched hand and smiled.

"It has, hasn't it?" he said.

I remembered Jake now, I'd been friends with him when we were kids but then he moved and I hardly ever saw him again.

He smile warmly back at me and I turned to greet Billy.

"Hey Billy."

"Hello Bella, it's been a while, hasn't it?" he said.

"Yeah, it has."

I turned to the last person standing with the Black family who I didn't recognize.

"Bella, this is James," Jacob introduced.

We shook hands. I didn't like the way that his eyes raked up and down my body, it made me feel uncomfortable. There was something about this James guy I didn't like.

"Well, shall we go in?" Charlie asked.

A few minutes later, we were all seated down inside the living room.

"So what are you up to these days Bella?" Billy asked.

"I got a job about a month ago as the assistant to one of the royal family," I explained. "Prince Edward."

James choked on the drink that he had been taking. "Did you say Prince Edward?" he asked when he recovered.

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

James abruptly got out of his chair and walked out of the room.

"Did I say something?" I asked anxiously.

"Don't worry Bella," Jacob said. "Edward and James go a long way back. They went to the same school all their lives and they've always been competitive with each other. They were rivals since they've been born. I guess it didn't help that Edward is the prince and everything because from what James said, that just heightened his arrogance."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," I mumbled.

Charlie got up and said, "The game's just about to start. Come on, we'll go watch it."

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here and keep Bella company," Jacob said.

Charlie just shrugged and wheeled Billy out of the room.

"Thanks Jake, you don't need to."

"I want to," he insisted.

"Do you know Edward, Jake?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, of course. I also went to the same school as him and James but I wasn't ever close to him. I sort of have to be now though."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a member of Parliament. So is James."

"Oh, right." I remembered now. Every week or so, Edward would have to attend a Parliament meeting with Carlisle to discuss new laws and current issues in the country.

"Do _you_ like him?" I questioned. From the way that Billy looked when I mentioned Edward, I could assume he didn't like him much and I wondered if Jacob felt the same.

Jacob looked out the window, thinking. "When we were in school, he was such an arrogant jerk, I think most of the guys hated him back then. You know, proud, overconfident, vain, take your pick. Nothing much changed when we graduated from school. Even in Parliament meetings, he would just sit in his chair with this bored 'get me out of here' look on his face. But recently, he's changed so much and he's even started to participate in the meetings. I've talked to him a few times and he seems nice enough, he's really changed from how I knew him when he was younger."

What Jacob said was true, he really was a different man now.

"I don't know if it's enough though. I mean, I know loads of people who don't trust this new guy and are still waiting for him to stuff up and show his true colours. What about you, Bella?"

"I was like you when I first met him. I hated him so much."

"Then why'd you take the job?" he asked, puzzled.

"'Cause I needed the money, Jake. Simple as that. You think I actually wanted a job serving as his assistant?" I laughed.

"And now?"

I smiled. "He's changed so much Jake. A total transformation. I can't believe how different he is."

We stayed quiet for a moment, lost in our own thoughts.

"So how have you been holding up Jake? Have you met anyone?" I asked.

He looked away, embarrassed. "You have, haven't you?" I guessed.

"Her name's Leah. She's actually Sue's daughter."

"Sue as in Charlie's housekeeper?"

He nodded.

"She's great Bells, you'd really like her."

I grinned, happy that Jake had found someone to be with. "What about you?" he teased.

"Butt out Jake, that's none of your business," I said, hitting him playfully on his arm.

He laughed but the quickly became serious. "Bella, did you see the way James was looking at you outside?"

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "Yeah. Why was that?"

"I just wanted to warn you, James is a good guy but he can get carried away with what he wants. When he becomes obsessed over something, he really becomes obsessed."

"But that's no reason to…"

"I can only guess that it's because he assumes that you're with Edward and he's always wanted everything Edward has."

I laughed nervously, "How can anyone assume that?"

He looked at me oddly as Billy came back into the room.

"Jake, we've got to go. Where's James?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jacob frowned. "I think I heard his car so I don't think he's here anymore."

"I'd better be getting back too," I said, looking at the clock.

We all walked onto the porch and I said goodbye to Billy and Jacob who gave me his phone number.

"Stay in touch Bells," he whispered as he hugged me.

I nodded and waved as they exited the driveway before turning to Charlie.

"Bye dad. I promise I'll come by again some time," I said, hugging him tightly.

"See ya Bells, miss you already," he replied.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room with Emmett and Jasper, playing a video game. However, my mind wasn't on the game in front of me, it was on something else. Or should I say, someone else.

It was frustrating not knowing whether or not Bella was okay at the moment. I knew she was at her father's place, and he was head of Law Enforcement so I knew she would be safe, but I was always so anxious when I wasn't near her. She was like my siren, calling for me and I was unable to resist her call.

"I win again!" Emmett shouted. Jasper threw down his controller, annoyed.

"You cheated," he accused.

"Where's your proof?"

I listened to my brother and my best friend argue, smiling. It had been a long time since it had just been the three of us. In the past month, I had been so busy and so had the two of them. But today Bella had her day off and Rosalie and Alice were wrapped up in wedding plans.

"Whatever," Jasper said, sitting down on the couch, "I'm tired anyway."

"Where are the girls?" Emmett asked, also sitting down and grabbing a drink from the table.

"They're discussing wedding plans," I answered, my eyebrows raised. "Speaking of which, you are the groom Emmett, shouldn't you be helping?"

He laughed loudly. "No way am I going there. All I've got to do is turn up on the day, Alice and mom will take care of the rest, you know how much they love to plan parties and functions."

It was true, every time Carlisle needed to hold a party in something or other's honour, my mother and Alice would practically jump at the opportunity to plan it.

"So you aren't worried that Alice is going to go overboard?" Jasper asked.

We both rolled our eyes. "Jasper, when does Alice not go overboard?" I asked.

"Besides, Rose's always been talking about how she wants a big wedding," Emmett said.

"She has you wrapped around her finger," I teased my brother.

"Hark who's talking," he retorted. "How are things with Bella?"

I glared at him angrily. I knew about his and Jasper's bet about when Bella and I would finally be together and I didn't like it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Em," I said coldly.

"Oh please Edward. It's so obvious how you each feel about each other. You're like a love-sick puppy, all you can do when she's in the same room is stare at her," Jasper commented.

"Eddie's just angry that he hasn't gotten any in over a month."

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" I shouted, hitting him with one of the pillows and making him head to the direction of the door. "You too Jasper," I said, pointing outside.

He held up his hands in surrender and walked out. I closed the door behind those two idiots. I could hear their laughter even through the thick wooden door.

I sighed and lay down on my bed, turning on my stereo.

I guess I must be really obvious if my brother and best friend could see it. But did Bella see my change? Did she realise that it was all her doing? How one girl could affect me…

I heard the sound of a knock and the door opening and shouted "Go away", thinking that it was the two idiots again.

"Oh… I'll come back later," said Bella's sweet voice.

My eye's snapped open, instantly regretting my tone of voice. "Bella!" I practically shouted, getting up and quickly opening the door. "Sorry," I apologized, "I thought you were someone else."

"Who did you think I was?" she asked.

I made a face, "My brother and Jasper."

She laughed at my face, "What did they say this time?"

"You don't want to know," I muttered, opening the door wider and letting her inside.

She sat down on the couch as I changed the song on my stereo, watching her. She looked so relaxed and peaceful, just sitting there with her eyes closed, listening to the music.

"Claire de Lune?" she asked.

"You know Debussy?"

"Only my favourites," she answered.

"It's one of my favourites too," I replied, sitting next to her, feeling the warm heat radiating off her.

"So why are you here? Just a friendly visit?"

"Pretty much."

"How was your day off?"

"It was… interesting," she said hesitantly.

"Bella," I said, noticing how uncomfortable she was, "Did something happen?"

"I just met someone you know."

I frowned, "Who?"

"My dad's friends with Billy Black and his son Jacob."

Ah, I remembered that name. Jacob was one of the Parliament members. I had talked to him a few times, he was a nice guy.

"And…"

She started playing with her hair, "He had a friend with him. James."

I looked at her in shock. James and I had been rivals since primary school. Admittedly, I hadn't been the easiest person to get along with but in everything that we did, it was always a competition between the two of us.

Even though he was member of Parliament like Jacob, I didn't trust him a bit. For one, there was the political side of things, his father had always opposed whatever it was that Carlisle proposed and James was no better. Then on another side, the guy himself was just plain creepy.

"Jake told me you guys were rivals. It must have been pretty bad because as soon as I mentioned your name, he basically ran out of the room," Bella said.

"I suppose he hates me because of our fathers. Carlisle and James' father always did hate each other and I'm guessing his prejudice was handed down. Why are you asking anyway?"

"I just wanted to know," she said, not letting on.

"Did he do anything?" I asked, fearing the worst.

She shook her head. "No, he just made me feel really uncomfortable."

"Stay away from him Bella," I pleaded, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

We met eyes for a second then she looked down, blushing bright crimson.

"Thank you Edward," she said softly.

"It's okay."

I made a silent promise to myself. I would do anything I could to protect Bella. I loved her more than I loved life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**BPOV**

"So what's on the agenda today Bella?" Edward asked me as we sat in the back of the limousine. Edward had explained to me that when he went out publically, they had to drive in this but it still unsettled me being around so much wealth.

"We're going back to the same hospital that you opened a few months ago to see how it's operating. You'll be visiting some of the wards," I explained. "There'll also be a few reporters and photographers but you just need to answer some questions on how the hospital is running and everything."

"Sounds easy enough. Which wards do I have to go to?"

I shrugged, "Whichever ones you want to. Do you have a preference?" I asked.

He smiled, "Let's visit the children's ward."

I looked away from him, hiding a smile. I'd always wanted to see how Edward would act with children. Knowing him, he'd probably be the sweet guy he always was.

"What?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing," I lied. He knew I was lying but thankfully let it go.

He looked out the window for a moment, as if thinking about something deeply.

"My mother always visits the children's ward. She has a soft spot for kids," he said out of the blue. "I guess it's to do with the fact that she lost her baby sister when she was younger."

"What?" I choked out, completely surprised that he had shared this private information with me.

"My aunt was only one year old when she passed away. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, or SIDS as it's known. She was simply sleeping in her cot and my grandmother went to check on her and she wasn't breathing," Edward continued, his voice distant.

I sat there stunned. He had just shared something so private, so personal to me and I had no idea why he did all of a sudden. Sure we were friends, but why did I get the feeling that this wasn't something you told a _friend_?

"That must have been hard on your mother," I said quietly.

"It was," he replied in the same soft tone.

A few minutes later, we had arrived and after Edward answered some questions thrown at him from the reporters, we were in the children's ward, ready to make our first visit.

The first child we visited was a boy called Thomas. Edward had insisted that the media not follow him inside so that the kids wouldn't be overwhelmed so it was just him and me.

"Hiya Thomas," Edward said, "I'm Edward and this is Bella."

"Hello," Thomas said shyly. He was lying on his bed with a cast on his left and leg and left arm.

I sat down in the visitor's chair, watching them interact with a smile on my face.

"How'd you injure yourself?" Edward asked kindly.

"I fell off my bike," he told him.

Edward laughed and looked over at me, "That sounds exactly like something Bella would do."

I blushed. Actually, I had fallen off my bike when I was nine but luckily I hadn't sustained as bad as injuries as Thomas. "Hey, I'm not _that_ bad," I defended.

"I hope you're not as clumsy as she is," Edward said to Thomas, his body shaking with laughter.

Thomas smiled.

"Are these your toy cars?" Edward suddenly asked, grabbing some toys which were on the table next to him to distract him.

"Yeah, I like cars."

"So do I. I have two cars – a Volvo and a Vanquish."

"Wow," Thomas said in an awed voice.

I listened as they talked about cars. It was actually quite depressing, a kid who was ten years younger than me knew more about car types than I did.

Edward was so outgoing and easy to talk to with this kid, he laughed and talked with Thomas like they'd been friends for years. It was like Thomas didn't even think of him as an adult, he was just another kid to him. And when Edward looked at him, there was a kind sparkle to his eyes that lit up his face.

When we finally had to leave Thomas, much to his protests, we walked along the corridor to the next child.

"You know I don't like it when you're quiet," Edward commented.

"Why's that?" I asked, confused.

"I want to know what's going on in your mind, what you're thinking."

"I tell you what I'm thinking."

"You edit," he accused.

"You wouldn't want to know what I'm thinking," I muttered before raising my voice, "You were so nice with him, I didn't pick you as the type to be around comfortable around kids."

"Hey, I'm not a cold heartless guy like everyone thinks," he joked.

We continued walking, and I felt his fingers brush against mine. I felt that same shock of electricity again. I think Edward felt it too because he quickly clenched his fist then relaxed it, slowly taking my hand in his.

I looked down at out intertwined hands and blushed, tightening my grip.

**EPOV**

Her small hand felt so perfect in mine and I never wanted to let go of her.

When my fingers had brushed against hers, I felt that some jolt again, like an electric shock. I was sure that Bella felt it too as I heard her gasp softly. I tentatively took her hand, giving her the option of pulling away if she wanted to, but she didn't. Instead, she looked down, blushing, and tightened her grip.

I smiled at her, my heart soaring. I had longed for some form of physical contact with her for so long and now we were holding hands as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

We arrived at our next ward and I reluctantly let go of her hand, pushing open the door to see a little girl no older than eight or nine sitting on her bed, looking out the window.

"Hello," I said gently, "My name's Edward and this is my friend Bella."

"Hello, my name's Marie," she said shyly.

"My middle name's Marie," Bella said, sitting down on the edge of Marie's bed.

"It is?" I asked.

"What's so funny?" she said defensively.

"Nothing, I didn't know that."

"Well then what's your middle name Mr. Cullen?"

I grimaced. "Anthony," I replied. I hated my middle name.

She giggled then turned to Marie, "What about you?"

"Christine," she said quietly.

"Maire Christine. That's a really pretty name," Bella complimented.

I watched as Bella and Marie talked. Bella was so kind and caring and she reminded me a lot of my mother. She really was just like an angel straight from heaven.

"Bella, why don't you stay here with Marie and I'll go visit some other kids?" I suggested.

"Are you sure?" she asked apprehensively.

I nodded, "I also have some other things to take care of."

She smiled and Marie waved at me as I left. I went to go find the chief of staff at the hospital to go give him a donation to the hospital. My family always made sure that we donated some money to the place whenever one of us visited.

Too soon, the day came to a close and we were soon heading back to the palace.

"I think that went well," Bella said happily.

"Very," I said absentmindedly.

When we arrived back, we were immediately assaulted by Alice who instantly grabbed Bella's arm.

"Alice, where are you taking my assistant?"

"I need her help. Angela's sick and Rose is away with Emmett somewhere," she called over her shoulder as she dragged a protesting Bella away.

I sighed, there was no stopping Alice.

I walked back to my room slowly and was surprised to find Jasper there.

"Jazz, why are you here?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Alice kicked me out of our room saying that unless I was there to help her plan Rose's wedding, I'd better get my ass out of there fast."

I laughed at him, he sure put up with a lot from my sister.

"I need to talk to you Jazz," I said, sitting down opposite him.

"What's up Edward?" he asked.

I breathed in deeply before I said, "I think I'm in love with Bella."

I sure wasn't ready for his reaction. He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, annoyed.

"You _think_. The keyword there is _think. _Edward, it's so obvious that you're in love with her."

"Fine, I do love her," I sighed, "But I have no idea what to do about it! Much less whether she feels the same way."

"God," Jasper said, shaking his head, "You two are so dim witted. Why can't you just admit it to each other and get together all ready and save everyone from wondering when you're going to hook up? Have you seen the way she looks at you? Look, if you really love her, you'll figure out a way of telling her. You're smart Edward, just think of something nice and romantic and I assure you she'll be fine with that. Knowing Bella, she won't want anything extravagant anyway."

"You're right, I guess. Thanks Jazz," I sighed, running my hand through my already unruly hair.

**BPOV**

"Geez Alice, if all this effort is for Rose's wedding, I can't imagine how much you're going to have to do for yours," I said.

I was in Alice's room once more, doing – you guessed it – more wedding planning.

"But it's every girl's dream to have a huge wedding," she replied.

"Not mine," I muttered. Alice pretended to ignore me and continued bouncing up and down excitedly.

After a few moments of silence, I hesitantly broke it. "Alice? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it Bella?"

I blushed, not wanting to admit it. "I think I'm in love with Edward," I finally mumbled. Alright, I was in love with him but to admit it out loud, to hear those words coming out of mouth was something I had never thought I would say.

She shrieked then hugged me tightly. "I knew it!" she shouted.

"Wait, what do you mean you knew it?"

"Honestly Bella, do you think I'm blind? Do you think _any_ of us are blind? It's so obvious the way that you look at each other and everything. How could it be anything _but_ love? Have you told him?"

"Of course not, I'm scared of how he'll react."

"My brother is crazy about you but knowing him he's not going to say it either because he's scared of how _you'll_ react."

I stayed silent for a moment, processing her words.

"So you think Edward feels the same way?"

"Oh sure sure, how could he not?" she answered immediately. "When did you know?"

"I just sort of started realising today. You should have seen him at the hospital, Alice. He was so nice to all the kids and he really seemed like a prince at that moment."

She smiled. "When are you going to tell him then?"

"I don't know. I'm still just getting my head around the fact."

To think that _I_ had fallen in love with _Edward Cullen_. And to consider that he might slightly feel something back was something that I needed time to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**BPOV**

Ugh, another press conference.

I knew Edward hated press conferences because he hadn't had the best experiences with the media. And now that he had changed, the questions that the reporters threw at him always inevitably led back to his 'transformation'. I knew they were trying to show that he was the same guy that he was before, but it never worked.

And it took so much work to plan one of these. You had to notify newspapers and TV shows, then run background checks on the people (because you needed to make sure that these people weren't terrorists or anything), approve the list of questions that would be asked, the list goes on.

I was sitting in the back row of the hall. Edward was standing up on the stage answering questions about something or other; I had a really bad headache which was refusing to go away so I wasn't really paying attention. I should have really been paying attention to what was being said but I was really tired and my brain just wasn't functioning.

I closed my eyes and tried to zone out, even though I knew that at any minute the conference would be over.

"Isabella Swan?" I heard a voice ask from my side.

I turned around to see James sitting next to me.

"Oh, hi. James, right? You were with Jake last week when he came to my house."

"That's correct. Nice to meet you Isabella."

"I prefer Bella," I corrected.

"Bella, then. I'm sorry I was so rude to you when I visited you."

"Um, it's okay."

"I was just surprised that you were Prince Edward's assistant," he said, looking up at Edward with a strange look on his face.

"I only took up the job about a month ago," I replied.

I didn't like talking to James. The way he looked at me was… creepy. Like how that guy Mike looked at me all the time. He was always staring at me and it made me feel like I was an animal on display in a zoo. Like I said, creepy.

"Anyway, as I'm sure you know there is a sort of a dinner coming up in a week. It's the annual Parliament dinner celebrating when Parliament was first established."

"Yes, I've been helping planning it." Alice really was going overboard this time. She loved _any_ excuse to plan a function even though I had no idea how she was fitting time to do it, what with also planning Rosalie's wedding and everything. I really felt sorry for Angela, she was sure to be having a hard time.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

I stared at him, stunned. "What, like a date?"

"Well, yes."

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

His eyes flickered towards Edward who was now leaving the podium. The conference was over.

"Are you going with someone else?"

"No," I said quickly, "It's just that-"

He grabbed my wrist, "Are you going with _him_? Edward?"

"James, let go!" I tried to get my arm out of his grip but he was too strong. "Please," I whispered pathetically.

He smiled evilly but tightened his grip.

"Let go of her," a furious voice said from behind him.

James dropped my wrist like it was a hot iron and turned around.

"Edward," he said cordially.

"Get out of here James, or I'll call the guards," Edward said, his voice dripping with venom.

James took one last glance at me then disappeared.

Edward rushed over to me and took my hand. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No," I whispered.

He examined it, holding my hand gently. "You'll have a bit of bruising but that's it. I'm sorry Bella."

I stared at him. "What are you sorry for?"

"I should have protected you but I couldn't."

I grabbed his face with both of my hands and turned it to face me, staring into those penetrating green eyes. "Edward Cullen, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. You were distracted and there was no way you could have known what James was about to do. Don't you dare blame yourself."

"If you say so…"

"I _do_ say so."

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned.

I let go of his face as he said, "We'd better go back to the castle now. My father can handle the rest of the conference."

We made our way back to the car and headed back. I looked at my wrist, testing it out. It didn't hurt as much now that Edward had wrapped cool hands over it.

"So what did James want with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," I muttered, looking away. I knew that if I looked at him, I would lose my train of thought and then tell him what he wanted.

Silence fell between us before Edward broke it.

"Bella, you know the Parliament dinner in a week?"

"Yes…" I said slowly. For some reason Edward seemed nervous…

"Well, as a Prince I sort of have to go with someone, and there's no one that I want to go with, except you. Will you accompany me to the dinner, Ms. Swan?" he said in a rush.

**EPOV**

It had taken all of my effort not to punch James right then and there. But it would create a scene and more bad publicity about my image was something I didn't need right now.

And I needed to get Bella away from him. That girl, the fact that she needed me, was the reason why I couldn't go after him.

From the podium, I had a clear view of everyone in the hall. I had noticed that Bella had taken a seat at the back, she had told me that morning that she hadn't felt well. I wanted her to take the day off but she said she could make it through. She was much too stubborn for her own good.

Anyway, just as I was stepping down and letting my father take over, I saw James talking to her. From her expression, I could tell she felt extremely uncomfortable with the situation. And his face… It was a face I had seen before, when he had been talking to my sister…

I quickly got off the stage and ran around the hall to her.

He had grabbed Bella's wrist and was whispering in her ear but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Bella was trying to fend him off but James was too strong.

"Let go of her," I snarled.

James dropped Bella's wrist quickly and turned to face me. I glared at him. How dare a low-life such as he touch Bella?

"Edward," he said.

"Get out of here James, or I'll call the guards," I said. It was not an empty threat.

James took one last glance at Bella then disappeared.

I quickly rushed over to Bella and took her hand in mine, touching it gently. My mind was screaming at me to go after James and the adrenaline was pumping through me but I kept myself focused on Bella. "Does it hurt?"

"No," she whispered, wincing when I touched her. She was such a bad liar.

"You'll have a bit of bruising but that's it. I'm sorry Bella."

"What are you sorry for?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"I should have protected you but I couldn't," I said, ashamed of myself. I wanted to protect her, to make sure that no harm came to her but I had failed.

She grabbed my face and I found myself forced to look into her chocolate eyes. "Edward Cullen, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. You were distracted and there was no way you could have known what James was about to do. Don't you dare blame yourself."

"If you say so…"

"I _do_ say so," she said forcefully.

"Yes Ma'am," I grinned, trying to lighten up the mood. "We'd better go back to the castle now. My father can handle the rest of the conference," I said, pulling her out of the room and leading her back to the car, desperate to get her out of there.

"So what did James want with you?" I asked her in the car.

"Nothing," she muttered, looking down at her feet. I hated how she never told me what she was thinking.

"Bella, you know the Parliament dinner in a week?" I asked after a short silence. Come on Edward, this isn't like last time, there's no reason that she'll reject you…

"Yes…"

"Well, as a Prince I sort of have to go with someone, and there's no one that I want to go with, except you. Will you accompany me to the dinner, Ms. Swan?"

She bit her lip, saying, "You want me to go, with you?"

"Well, I believe that is the definition of 'accompanying someone'," I teased.

But she smiled then, "I'd love to go with you Edward."

She'd said yes, to _me_.

I felt as if I was a completely different person, transformed by Bella. Had my love for her done this?

I lifted her hand and raised it to my lips.

"Thank you Bella, you have no idea how much this means to me."

She blushed and I hesitantly moved my hand to touch her face. Her blush reminded me of roses against her pale skin.

"You are so beautiful and I can't wait to see how you look at the dinner."

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. It looked as if she was struggling to remember what she wanted to say. Had I caused this, had I 'dazzled' her as she once put it?

At that moment we were interrupted by the driver opening the door. We jumped apart and I quickly got out of the car, holding out my hand to help Bella as she did. She made to pull her hand away when she had gotten out but I tightened my grip. There was no way that she was getting away from me that easily.

"Bella, you're back!" a black and white blur shouted as she ran towards Bella and hugged her tightly.

"Alice, please stop assaulting Bella," I said wearily.

"Now now Eddie, you know it's not fair that you get to spend all your time with Bella and we don't. Learn to share," she scolded.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, saying, "What if I don't want to share?"

She blushed even deeper but made no move to escape me, instead asking Alice what she wanted.

"Well, with the dinner coming up this weekend and everything we all need to get dresses, and _you_," she said, rounding on me, "need to get your suit. I know you don't think of these things until the very last minute Edward, but this time you have a date and you guys would look so cute if you matched."

"Um, Alice? How did you know that Edward and I were going together?" Bella asked.

She didn't answer the question, instead, like always, dragging Bella away from me, shouting over her back, "Don't forget your suit Edward!"

I shook my head in disbelief. Sisters.

**BPOV**

In the space of a few minutes, Alice had hauled me up to her room, called a servant to find Rosalie and sat me down on her bed while she pulled out some dresses from her wardrobe. One wonders why she needed so many dresses, but then again, she _was_ a princess.

I heard a knock on the door and I opened it to see Rosalie looking as stunning as always.

"Hi Bella," she greeted me, "is Alice in her wardrobe?"

I nodded and pointed to Alice's huge wardrobe where you could see various dresses flying out and landing on the bed.

"Rose, is that you?" she called. "We need to find the perfect dress for Bella."

"I thought you didn't want to go," Rosalie said, watching me.

I shrugged, not wanting to answer any awkward questions about Edward asking me. To be honest, I still couldn't get my head around it. To think that I was going with him seemed almost… surreal.

I hadn't been expecting it at all. It just seemed like my day for people asking me out.

The only problem was that I didn't want my feelings for him to get any stronger and this dinner was probably the worst thing for that to happen.

"Not any more, our little Bella has a date," Alice said gleefully.

Rosalie snapped around to stare at me, "With who?"

I looked away before replying as indifferently as I could, "Edward."

She stared at me for a moment before rushing off and joining Alice in her wardrobe.

I sat down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I could hear them discussing dresses and which one would look best on me and which one Edward would like and so on. Normally, I would've asked them not to bother but I really did want to look good for him.

"Okay, we've narrowed it down to three dresses and you can choose which one you like," Alice said, throwing me the first dress.

The first two dresses didn't suit me at all. They were more suited for people like Alice or Rose.

I slipped on the third dress and came out for Alice and Rose to see. They gasped and clapped their hands together when they saw me.

"That's perfect," Alice said.

"Edward is going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself all night," Rosalie added, making me blush.

I had to admit, I really like this dress. It was a beautiful floor length sapphire blue halter dress made of satin that hugged my body like a glove, emphasizing the little curves that I had. There were two roses on one of the straps and a rose and leaves design that stretched down across my stomach. **(AN: Link on my profile) **

"Okay, you've convinced me," I smiled.

The squealed happily and started discussing shoes and hair and whatever else I would need.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, thinking. I had a feeling that this evening was going to be very interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

**EPOV**

I was pacing nervously around the hall, waiting with Emmett and Jasper.

"Dude, if you continue that, you're going to wear a hole in the rug. You know how much Esme loves that rug," Emmett said.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous," I muttered.

"About what?"

I didn't answer, Emmett would not understand. Instead, Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I nodded at him in my appreciation. I seriously needed to relax.

The thing was, a few days ago, it had seemed like a great idea to ask Bella to be my date. Don't get me wrong, I didn't regret it, but I was so excited that it made me nervous. For the first time, she would be more than just my _friend_, she would be my date.

As strange as it sounds, I had never actually been on a proper date like this before. There was no need to, woman just seemed to be attracted to me and I didn't need to do anything extra to get their attention. I felt like a seventeen year old boy, taking a girl out for the first time. It didn't help that I knew that Bella's father was going to be there as well.

Chief Swan and had never gotten along very well. I knew he disapproved of me and I wondered how he was going to react when he saw me with his daughter. I knew I had convinced many people of my change but not him yet. I wondered what Bella had said about me to him. I could only hope that he hadn't bought his gun with him tonight.

"Seriously, how long does it take them to get ready?" Emmett complained.

"You know Alice and Rose when they're together, they're an unstoppable force," Jasper said, shaking his head. I could tell that he was also annoyed though and anxious to see Alice.

I was eager to see Bella as well. Normally, she was beautiful without having to dress up so she would look even more so when Alice was finished with her.

At that moment, I heard the door open behind me and in walked Alice and Rosalie, both looking gorgeous. I could hear my brother and Jasper's jaws hit the floor. I chuckled then stopped when I saw Bella and my jaw quickly joined theirs on the floor.

She was dressed in a sapphire blue dress that went all the way to the ground. It hugged her body tightly, showing off her petite figure. Her hair was set in soft curls and swept over one shoulder and her makeup was natural. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever set my eyes on.

"Bella, you are absolutely breathtaking, my love," I whispered as I approached her.

She blushed, her blood pooling into her cheeks. "You don't look too bad yourself," she joked.

"Are you trying to do me in?" I asked, closing my eyes and raking my nose over her collarbone, inhaling her scent. I was glad to find that she hadn't put on any perfume on, she smelled lovely as she was. The scent of strawberries and freesia overwhelming as always.

I felt her inhale deeply. I grinned, hoping that I was 'dazzling' her again as she put it.

"It should be a crime to be dressed as you are," I continued.

"What are you going to do Mr. Cullen? Lock me in jail?" she said, her tone mocking but I could hear she was slightly breathless.

"Yes, then I will have you all to myself," I murmured against her skin.

"Edward, stop hogging Bella and get over here right now. I don't think it'd look too good if you don't show up to the dinner," Alice shouted as she left the room.

I groaned and held out my arm to Bella. "Shall we get going my lady?"

"Of course my handsome prince," she smiled.

We entered the hall where the dinner was being held after we were announced. Bella blushed once again as she saw that everyone's eyes were on us as we walked down the staircase. I was glad that the press were not allowed to come to this dinner, I didn't think that Bella would like any of the media attention.

That was another thing so strange about this girl. Most women were with me _because_ I was continually followed by the media. But Bella hated it and liked me simply for who I was. Publicity and rank meant nothing to her. She continually surprised me andI knew there were many more surprises to come.

Throughout the dinner / gathering, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the amazing woman at my side. I had been worried that Bella would feel uncomfortable in this situation, surrounded by people who she had never met before, but she handled it perfectly. She always seemed to know exactly what to say, when to laugh and always seemed politely interested in what the other person had to say.

And I had also been worried to how everyone would react to her. No matter how much I tried to deny it, there were some people in Parliament who were not so likeable and might take badly to Bella being there, but my worries were groundless.

Okay, maybe not _groundless_. I was nervous that no one would like her (ridiculous now that I thought about it), but I was worried that her father wouldn't like _me_.

I hadn't talked to him since Bella had become my assistant and before then, we had never exactly been friends, or friendly with each other.

"Dad!" Bella said, hugging her father when we finally met up with him.

"Hey Bells, don't you look incredible? I didn't know you were going to be here," he responded, obviously surprised that she was here. I supposed she hadn't told him about it. "Who're you here with?" he asked, only just noticing me at that point. His eyes darted from Bella to me and back, I could almost hear the gears in his head.

"You know Edward right?" Bella asked nervously.

He held out his hand and shook it firmly, trying to intimidate me. "Good to see you again Edward," he finally said.

"Same here sir. How is everything?"

"Going pretty well," he replied shortly. "So you're my little girl's date?"

"Dad," Bella warned, "I'm not a child anymore."

As if by magic, Alice suddenly appeared. "Hey Charlie. How are you?"

Instantly, Charlie's demeanour changed. He loved Alice, it was impossible not to.

"Oh hello Alice, how are you going?"

"Very well. Anyway Bella, why don't we go get some drinks? Stay here Edward," she said, once again capturing my date. I glared at her as she left, knowing what was up. She had impeccable timing.

This left a very tense Charlie and I together.

"So…" he started.

I held up my hand to stop him. "Please Chief Swan, I know what you're going to say but all I have to say is this. Before Bella came along, I was a complete mess. I'm sure you know that, hell the whole country knew that. But she helped me realise that I have a responsibility to this country and I needed to straighten up. I've done and even if you don't believe it, just believe that Bella is the reason. She's why I've changed so much.

"But as we became friends, I realised my feelings for her were more than that. I know you don't think that I'm good enough for your daughter, to be honest I think that way as well. She's much too good for me but remarkably, I think there might be some chance for us. Please Chief Swan, Charlie, just give me a chance," I finished.

Charlie blinked, stunned. I was pretty sure that that was the most I'd ever spoken to him ever since he first became Chief of Law Enforcement in the country.

"Well Edward, how can I say no after that? You know, you're not as bad as I first thought you were," he eventually said.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me."

"But I warn you, if you hurt Bella in anyway, prince or no prince, you'll be locked up for good and I may or may not get out my gun."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I replied honestly. He nodded and walked away just as Bella reappeared at my side.

"What was that all about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Can't I have a chat with your father?"

"Charlie never 'chats' with anyone if he can help it."

I just shrugged, hoping she'd drop it.

"Do you want to dance again?" I asked, gesturing to the dance floor where many couples were dancing together. Partly because I wanted to distract her and also because I genuinely wanted to dance with her again.

"You already know I don't dance," she argued.

"And I already told you it's all in the leading. And I _am_ your date so by definition I have to dance with you. Come on Bella, you danced with me before, why is it so different now?"

"Because there are other people around and I just know I'm going to embarrass myself."

I shook my hand and I took my hand. I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

**BPOV**

What was I thinking, agreeing to dance with Edward in _public_? My two left feet made me clumsy enough without having to need extra coordination to dance.

Edward gently took my hand in his and tugged at it, leading me to the dance floor.

Gently, he wrapped one arm around my waist and took the other in his hand and we started to sway to the music. By this stage, I had forgotten all about the other people around us, that we were in the middle of a crowded hall in plain sight of everyone else. All that mattered was Edward.

I looked up into his green eyes. They were shining and his lips were curved into my favourite crooked smile. Although I would never admit it, I loved to dance with Edward. It was all worth it just to be in his arms.

"I never asked you, where did you learn to dance?" I asked as we moved to the music.

"Esme taught me, she always said that I needed to learn how to dance for my wedding," he murmured softly in my ear.

We stayed silent for a few moments, occasionally Edward would press his lips to my hair or he would whisper something to himself. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I decided not to ask him.

The song ended and Edward asked me whether I wanted to continue dancing.

"Can we sit down for a moment, these shoes that Alice put me in are killing me," I said, motioning down to my feet.

He laughed and led me over to a vacated table.

"So how are you liking tonight so far?" he asked.

"I'll say this, you guys sure know how to hold a party."

He laughed again, I would never get used to that sound. "You know my mother and Alice, combined they're unstoppable."

"Can you wait here for a moment? I need to go to the bathroom," I said.

"As long as you promise to return, love," he said with a wink which made my stomach flip over.

I walked away from the party and along the dark corridor, hurrying along. I was anxious to get back to Edward.

'Love' – did he know that he was saying it? It seemed to just slip out of his mouth and I couldn't tell whether he knew he was doing it or it was just a habit. How much I wished what he was saying could be true, that he loved me as well.

I was walking along a dimly lit corridor now, the door to the bathroom only a few steps in front of me when a dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Isabella," James said as he strode into the light.

I instinctively took a step back. James continued to advance towards me like a lion would stalk his prey.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm here for _you._ Tonight, you are mine," he whispered as I felt my back pressed against the wall. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

I started to shake uncontrollably as James grabbed my wrist like that time during the press conference.

"Edward!" I screamed. _Please, please come. Save me._

"You're little prince isn't going to save you tonight," he sneered, tightening his grip.

_Please, please come._

_Save me_.

**EPOV**

I was sitting at the table alone, waiting for Bella to arrive when Jacob Black sat next to me with an anxious face.

"Hello Jacob, what can I do for you?" I asked, greeting him. In the past week, Jacob and I had become closer than I had imagined possible and I trusted him now like an old friend. He often backed my own views in Parliament sessions as well.

"Edward, have you seen James?" he asked.

I froze when I heard his name. "No. Why?"

Jacob glanced around anxiously, "I haven't seen him in a while and the last time I did, he looked pretty drunk. You know how he can get. And I was worried when I saw you weren't with Bella…"

My eyes widened and I slammed my fist down on the table.

"Shit!" I shouted, getting up and running out of the hall, Jacob on my heels.

I raced along the corridors, calling Bella's name frantically. I wouldn't – couldn't – allow anything to happen to her. I loved her and I needed to protect her.

"Edward!"

I heard my name being screamed and that single sound shattered me. It was Bella, calling out for me.

_Please let me be there in time_, _please, please, please,_ I chanted to myself as I ran towards the sound.

_I love you. I need to protect you._

_With my life._

_Bella…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"_Edward, have you seen James?" Jacob asked._

_I froze when I heard his name. "No. Why?"_

_Jacob glanced around anxiously, "I haven't seen him in a while and the last time I did, he looked pretty drunk. You know how he can get. And I was worried when I saw you weren't with Bella…"_

_I heard my name being screamed and that single sound shattered me. It was Bella, calling out for me._

_I raced along the corridors, calling Bella's name frantically. I wouldn't – couldn't – allow anything to happen to her. I loved her and I needed to protect her._

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I shouted, racing along the corridor.

"Edward!" Jacob shouted, calling me over. I ran towards him and stood frozen when I saw the scene before me.

Bella was pressed against the wall and James had her wrist in his grip. Bella's dress was wrinkled and it looked as if she had been putting up a fight. But it was no use, James was just too strong for her. He had a look of pleasure on his face, as if he was getting a kick out of seeing her in pain.

Right then, Bella turned her head and she saw me standing at the end of the hallway.

"Edward," she gasped.

James' head snapped around to stare at me and a look of fury twisted on his face.

"Let go of her," I said in a low voice.

"Or what?" he snarled. Bella whimpered in pain as his hand tightened around her arm.

"Or I'll hurt you so badly you'd wish you were dead."

"James, let go of her," Jacob added in a calm voice.

James just ignored us and turned back to Bella, raising his other hand and stroking it along her cheek.

As soon as I saw that, I couldn't contain the rage inside of me. It was like I had turned into a monster, I was so angry at the sick bastard for touching Bella, for hurting her, that I ran up to him and punched him in the face.

I grimaced in satisfaction as James hit the floor, groaning and clutching his face where I had hit him. My fist was a bit sore but I had more pressing problems than that at the moment.

I turned to Bella who was white as a sheet and shaking terribly. I pressed my hands to the side of her face.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked in a soft voice.

She nodded but her body gave her terror away.

I turned to Jacob who was standing over James.

"What do we do with him?" he asked.

"Take him to the hospital but don't tell anyone what actually happened. Just say he fell down the stairs or something," I replied. If Bella wanted to take him to court over what happened, she could, but for now, nobody didn't need to know what really happened. It wouldn't look to good if it came out that the prince punched one of the prominent members of Parliament.

Jacob nodded and picked up James' body easily. He walked away, but not before he whispered something to Bella and hugged her quickly.

Bella was still trembling, not quite over the shock of what happened. I gently took her hand and led her away from the direction of the party. Alice would cover for me.

I led her to my room and sat her down on my bed, sitting down opposite her. She closed her eyes and put her face in her hands.

"Bella," I said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Her head snapped up to look at me, confusion laced in her brown eyes. "What are you sorry for?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I should have been there to protect you but I couldn't."

"Edward, nothing happened."

"But it almost did! What if I hadn't been there to save you in time? What if James had gotten to you before I could arrive? I would never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you, Bella. Don't you see how much you mean to me? How much you make a difference to my world? You are my world Bella, I… I don't think I could live without you," I finished, looking deep into her eyes, trying to convey how much I loved her.

I didn't know why it was so important for her to know this now. Maybe it was the fact that I had come so close to losing her today and it had just made me focus on the one thing that I needed. Her.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this, but I'm going to try. Before you, I was empty. There was nothing in my life worth living for. But then you came along and changed my world, you made me a better person. When I'm with you, I feel complete, whole. I love you Bella, you are my life now."

And with that, I kissed her.

For a moment, she was stunned, then she responded back to my kiss.

Kissing Bella was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Her sweet lips moved against mine in perfect synchronisation and I could taste her, God she tasted so good, the sweetest thing I had ever tasted.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, never wanting her to leave my side. Her hands went into my hair, keeping me in place. I would gladly stay there, forever locked in the most passionate kiss I had ever had.

I felt our kiss deepen and unwillingly, I stopped kissing her. I didn't want to move too quickly with Bella even though my body was screaming for her touch, her lips on mine. We still had many things to talk about.

"Wow," she whispered.

"I don't think 'wow' sums it up," I replied. I raised my hand to her face, dragging my fingertips over her smooth porcelain skin, tracing her eyelids, her cheeks which were filled with her bright blush and over her lips. "I've waited so long to do that, Bella, you have no idea how much I've wanted you. When I first saw you, when I caught you in my arms, you felt so right there and even then, I didn't want you to leave my arms."

Bella didn't say anything, she simply stared back into my eyes with their incomprehensible depth.

"Have you seen the change in me Bella? I'm a completely different person, all thanks to you. Before you came along, I had never thought I would experience love, I would always look on in envy at my family and friends. Then I fell in love with you, your kind heart willing to give me another try, and your selflessness with always putting other before you. I love you Bella," I whispered.

She lifted her hand, copying my movements while speaking in her soft tone.

"Edward, when I first came to this palace, the last thing that I was thinking about was falling in love with you. I always thought I would never fall in love but then I did. I _have_ seen the difference in you and along the way, I've fallen in love with everything about you. You're sweet, charming, handsome, smart and kind all in one but because of my insecurities, I thought you didn't love me back."

"How could you not? You are my world Isabella, the sun that makes the flowers grow."

She smiled gently, love clear in her eyes and then she spoke those words which I had been dying to hear for so long.

"I love you, Edward."

"As I love you," I replied before leaning in and kissing her again.

Once again, all too soon, we broke apart for air. I mentally cursed our human need for air, if only we were vampires or another mythical creature of that sort, then I would never stop kissing her. Bella was like my addiction, my drug.

"Edward," she said hesitantly when she had gotten her breath back, "where does this leave us?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, intertwining my hands with hers.

She stared down at our hands, biting her lip in the cutest way that made me want to kiss her again.

"Well… I'm not sure but there's got to be some rule about who royals can and can't date, right?"

"There is. My parents obviously have to approve first and if I ever wanted to marry anyone, Parliament has the right to reject my bride if they don't think she would be a suitable queen for the country," I explained.

"Your parents?" she asked, her face turning white. "I don't think they'd like me."

"What's not to love?"

"But what if your parents don't approve?"

"Then we'll do a Romeo and Juliet."

"Does that include the dying part?"

I chuckled, "No, silly Bella. I was joking, my parents would love you."

She continued to bite her lip though, as if she had other worries on her mind.

"Bella, please tell me what's going through that beautiful mind of yours."

"It's just… Edward, I'm meant to be your assistant. Didn't you previous assistant get fired because of the same reason?"

I frowned, I had forgotten about that.

"I don't want to lose my job, but I want to be with you," she continued. "I just really need this job for the money and I don't know anywhere else I can get one."

I understood where she was coming from but I didn't like it one bit. Did she seriously think that I wouldn't take care of any money problems that she had?

"Bella, money is not an issue for you. You're already living in the palace and I wouldn't care less if you took all the money you needed."

"Edward, I am not spending your money," she protested. "I have my own money."

"Why won't you let me spoil you Bella?" I sighed, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her body to my chest, nuzzling her soft hair.

"Because I can look after myself," she huffed. "I want to be with you, so badly, but isn't there some way we could keep it…"

"Secret?"

She blushed, "Yeah."

I thought about it for a moment. Truth be told, as soon as the media got wind that I was dating someone, the whole circus would start and Bella and I would not get a moment's piece. Our lives would immediately come under scrutiny and we would have no privacy whatsoever.

"Fine," I conceded. "But you know we do eventually have to tell people," I warned her.

"I know," she sighed, "but all I want right not is to stay here with you with no one else interrupting us."

"Sounds good to me," I replied, kissing her nose.

"So in plain terms, am I your girlfriend?"

"Only if I can be your boyfriend."

We simply lay there on my bed, lost in our own thoughts. I was glad that I could do this with Bella, I never felt that I needed to fill the silence with anything. When I was around other people, I was always searching for something to say so that there would never be an awkward silence hanging in the air. But with Bella, it was a comfortable silence.

I was thinking back to what I had said before. About my country's laws. Specifically the one about marriage.

Before I could get married to anyone, Parliament had to approve first. Even if I was just a 'normal' prince like Emmett, there were still rules to follow. But being the crown-prince made it all the more difficult.

I knew that Bella was the one for me, there was no doubt in my mind that I would spend the rest of my life with her. Before I had met her, I shied away from commitment, never before would I have thought I would get married. But Bella had changed that, I wanted her to be by my side as I got older, to be my queen of my country that I would one day rule and I wanted to start a family with her.

There was no reason for Bella not to be accepted as an appropriate queen, I reminded myself. Surely the members of Parliament could see that she was an intelligent woman, strong-willed and with a kind and loving heart. There was no reason for any opposition.

But I had to think about whether Bella wanted the same thing? She loved me, but I knew the history of her family and how Chief Swan had divorced his wife when Bella was barely one year old. This would have surely had an impact on the way she saw marriage.

I sighed and put it out of my mind. There were still things that Bella and I needed to overcome and I knew this was just the start.

"Bella," I whispered, "are you tired?"

"Mmmh," was all she said.

I smiled and gently unwrapped my arms around her and lay her on my bed before searching through my clothes, finding a large t-shirt for her. I didn't want her to leave, not just yet.

"Bella," I repeated, kissing her gently, "get changed first. I don't think Alice would forgive you if you wrinkled your dress."

"No. I'm asleep," she said stubbornly, her eyes closed.

I laughed quietly before I leaned in to kiss her again, this time with more force. After a few moments she started to respond to my lips with much more passion and emotion, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled and pulled away.

"Well, you're awake now," I said, throwing her one of my larger t-shirt. She pouted and I laughed at her face, heading into my adjoining bathroom to get changed myself.

When I came out, Bella had laid her dress on one of the chairs and was lying under the sheets, her eyes drooping. She smiled when she saw me and I crawled under the covers, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me.

"I love you Edward," she whispered.

"I love you too Bella. Good night my angel, sweet dreams," I whispered, humming the song I composed for her as she drifted off. I didn't want to go to sleep just yet, I wanted to watch Bella sleep for a while.

A few minutes later, Bella was completely sound asleep. I smiled as I looked down at her sleeping profile, her face the picture of calm. She really did look heavenly. I gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her cheek softly.

Suddenly, her lips moved and I heard her mumble something. Had I woken her up?

"Mmmh, love you Edward," she breathed.

My lips curled up in amusement. Bella sleep talked.

"I love you too," I said. I would never get tired of saying that to her.

"Stay with me."

"Always," I whispered. "I will love you forever for the rest of time."

And with that, I followed into the land of dreams. But there was really no need.

I had the woman of my dreams right here in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"_You are my world Isabella, the sun that makes the flowers grow."_

"_I love you, Edward."_

"_As I love you."_

**BPOV**

When I woke up in the morning, I felt insanely happy, and I couldn't quite remember why. I also wondered why I was sleeping in a four-poster bed. Then I felt something move next to me and I almost jumped out of the bed in surprise.

I turned my head to my side, only to be greeted by the most handsome face in the world.

Edward was in a deep and peaceful sleep, his features were relaxed and a small smile was playing softly on his lips. He was breathing slowly and rhythmically, one of his arms wrapped around my waist. His hair was even messier than usual, falling over his eyes and obscuring them completely, but maybe I had something to do with that.

I smiled widely now, remembering what had transpired last night.

James had found me in the hallway and I could remember that he was hurting me. I could still remember the fear I felt, choking me and paralysing me. I glanced down at my arm and sure enough, I could see bruises where he had gripped my arm too hard.

The fear had been so strong that I couldn't even scream out. I had tried to remember the self defence that Charlie had taught me when I was younger, but nothing came to me, it was as if my mind totally went blank.

But just when I had lost all hope and was wondering where my body was about to be buried, I saw Edward running in from the opposite end of the hallway.

And this is where the following events blurred over each other. I supposed it was a subconscious thing that the brain did to suppress painful memories. There were some points clear, like Edward pulling James off me and hitting him to the ground. I had a feeling that someone else was present, but their face wasn't clear to me. But the murderous expression on Edward' face was clear. Hate and fury filling every part of his face.

It scared me, this new part of Edward which I had never seen, but another part of me was reassured. I knew in that moment that I would be safe.

I remembered that Edward talked to this man and he then led me somewhere. Looking around now at my surroundings, I could only assume that he had taken me to his room.

And then… we had talked. And then he said the four words which made my heart soar, the words which I had been thinking about for so long, that I had so wanted him to say.

_I love you, Bella._

He loved me. And then he kissed me.

That kiss was… indescribable. There weren't enough words in the English language to say how good it felt; if I spent all my time trying to describe my joy, how I felt and my love for Edward, I would die before I even said half of what I had to say.

His lips were so incredibly smooth, his mouth tasted so good, and the way our bodies pressed together made me feel like he was the thing that I had been missing for so long.

When we broke apart, I could feel my lips tingling and I immediately missed the contact between us.

But for some reason, he seemed to think that I didn't feel the same way. Perhaps because I hadn't said anything, but it wasn't because I didn't like it; it was because I was, quite truthfully, speechless.

And I felt the need to explain to him how I felt. I had never been the girl to fall in love, never the one to imagine a pretty white dress with my father walking me down the aisle. Trust me, the furthest thing from my mind when I took this job up was to fall in love with Edward. Call it a miracle, a fluke, whatever it was, I had fallen in love and so had he.

There were no words I could say to express how much I loved to hear that, other than of course, returning his words to him.

"_I love you, Edward."_

"_As I love you."_

I sighed as watched the perfect, sleeping man beside me, stroking his soft bronze hair gently so that he wouldn't wake up. He had promised me that we would keep this secret, but how secret could a relationship with the crown-prince be? His life was constantly in the spotlight and although I wanted nothing more than to spend all my time with him, I wondered just how hard this was going to be.

Not that I'd ever trade it for anything in the world. I would gladly put up with all this secrecy if it meant that our time could be extended by an hour, a minute, a second. I had fallen in love with this man and I would do anything I could to stay with him. I had fallen too deeply to get out anymore.

I dragged my fingertips over his face now, memorizing every perfect curve, every bit of his smooth skin. He wasn't wearing a shirt, something which had made my heart leap erratically last night, and I traced the perfect planes on his chest.

He was much too perfect for me, my own personal Greek god. And to think he wanted me.

That thought kept resonating in my head, all through the night and right now at this moment.

Edward let out a sigh and I jumped in surprise, immediately retracting my hand.

"Why did you stop?" he whined softly, opening his emerald eyes to stare directly at me.

I scowled, "You almost gave me a heart attack! You were meant to be asleep!"

"Like I can sleep when I have the most perfect woman on the planet touching me like that. You have no idea what you do to me, Bella."

I smiled, already having forgiven him for scaring me. He must have realised that for he wrapped his arms around me a little tighter and kissed my hair.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Can I wish you a good morning now?"

"Hmmm, okay."

"Good morning, beautiful."

"It's a very, very good morning."

"Have I told you I love you today?" he murmured against my hair.

"Not yet, I'm a little disappointed," I teased.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

He smiled my favourite crooked smile, then looked down at what I was wearing.

I blushed, only now realising that I was wearing one of his shirts. I hadn't noticed last night, maybe I was just on too much of a high thanks to Edward to notice anything. I tried to cover myself up with the quilt, but Edward stopped me.

"Don't, I like seeing you in my clothes," he whispered.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything, he had pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. He gently moved his mouth against mine and I returned his kiss with equal enthusiasm, trying to convey every single ounce of love that I was feeling for him.

I felt our kiss deepen and a moan escaped from my mouth. Quickly, Edward stopped the kiss and pulled away from me.

"Bella, we can't do this," he said.

I felt my eyes start to water up, was I that bad?

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"No," he said, his voice slightly strained. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

He gently lifted my chin up so that I was forced to look into his eyes.

"I don't want to move too fast, Bella. As surprising at it may seem, I was bought up to be a gentleman. I may not have acted like one in my past, but I'm turning over a new leaf and I don't want to rush into anything," he said sincerely.

I blushed once again. Damn, even when he was talking about the awkwardest of topics, he could still be so charming and gentleman-like.

I breathed in deeply, this would be embarrassing. "Um, Edward. I know you've probably, um, gone all the way, but, um, I haven't," I stuttered.

He smiled in understanding. "Bella, it's fine. We'll move at the pace you want, I won't pressure you into anything, love."

God, how I loved this man.

**EPOV**

I made Bella cancel all my appointments for the day, not that I had many anyway. This day was going to be about her and nothing was going to take any of the attention away from the woman sitting next to me.

After we had breakfast and had gotten changed (and Bella had cancelled everything that I had on), I had dragged her down to the garage, into my Volvo and we were now driving to one of my favourite places.

I saw Bella glance nervously at my speedometer.

"Does my driving make you nervous?" I asked.

"No, your speed does," she answered.

"I like going fast," I shrugged.

"Fast? Edward, you're going way over the speed limit!"

"I've never been in an accident before; I've never even gotten a speeding ticket."

"Like anyone would dare give the Prince a speeding ticket," she muttered under her breath, before saying in a louder voice, "I was raised by the Chief of Law Enforcement to obey traffic rules. Can't you bring the speed down a little bit?"

I sighed, how could I deny her when she pleaded with me this way? I would do anything for her, even if it did mean I would have to drive a little slower.

Unwillingly, I let the needle drop. "I hate going slow," I complained.

"This is slow?" Bella said.

The silence fell between us and Bella looked out the window at the scenery flashing past us.

"Are we heading to a forest?" she asked suddenly.

I nodded, "We're almost there."

"Where is _there_?"

"You'll see."

**BPOV**

"You'll see," he replied cryptically.

I grumbled and he laughed; he obviously knew by now that I hated surprises, no matter at what scale they were on.

After a few minutes, Edward pulled up at the edge of quite a large forest. He got out quickly and before I could even move to open my door, he had it open for me.

"Must you always be so perfect?"

"I try," he said with a wink. "We'll have to go on foot from here."

He offered me his hand and I took it, relishing at the contact between our skin; feeling the all too familiar shock of electricity.

Would I ever get used to it? I wondered as we walked along, following a path which I couldn't see (although it seemed like Edward knew the way). Somehow, I doubted that. In a year, or even ten, he would still have that same effect which could make my heart stop.

Would we even be together in a decade to come? I knew that nothing could break our love for each other and marriage was a way in which two people showed their love for one another, but I was still so uncertain about it. I wasn't scared of commitment, it was just that I had been bought up to fear marriage by my mother.

But Edward was expected to marry, and soon. He needed to settle down and produce an heir to the throne. Which was stronger, my love for Edward, or my fear of marriage? The answer was crystal clear in my mind.

It was a fairly long walk but we soon made it just as the noon light started to shine through the canopy of trees. I saw an opening at the end of the path where the trees parted. Suddenly, Edward was behind me, his hands over my eyes.

"Hey!" I shouted.

He laughed, breathing into my ear, "I want it to be a surprise."

I shivered, but not from the cold. I allowed Edward to lead me forward and I felt the warm sun hit my body, instantly warming me up.

"Okay," Edward continued to whisper into my ear, "One. Two. Three."

His hands left my face and I blinked rapidly at the sudden intake of light. When my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I found myself standing in the most beautiful place that I had ever seen.

We were in meadow of sorts, with the trees surrounding us in a protective ring. The sunlight bathed the clearing in light, making the colourful flowers seem even more brilliant. The grass was soft and a vibrant green and behind some of the trees, I could hear the faint gurgle of a stream.

"Woah," I breathed.

Edward chuckled at my stunned reaction and I turned around to look at him. The sun's rays made his bronze hair shine and his emerald eyes were sparkling with happiness. I had never quite seen him like this before.

He walked forward and gently sat us down, me in his lap.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"A few years ago, I wanted to escape the palace so I just went out for a drive and this is where I ended up. I love coming here, it makes me so much calmer just sitting here," he replied, kissing my cheek lightly.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, going to kiss me again.

I turned my head to the side so that he was forced to kiss my lips.

"I love you," I reminded him when we broke apart.

"I know you do. Bella, I wanted to come here today to explain something to you."

"What is it?" I asked gently.

"Have you ever wondered why I was such an asshole before I met you?"

I shrugged, I had never actually really stopped to consider it. "No. I thought it was just part of who you were, but it wasn't."

"I didn't want to become king," he said quietly.

I didn't know what to say to that, but Edward just kept going before I could say something.

"All my life, I'd been bought up to take the throne when my father dies. But no one stopped to ask me whether it was what I wanted. No one gave a damn that I just wanted to be like the other kids and have a normal life. So I partied hard, I slept around, I got a bad reputation. I thought that if I showed that I wasn't fit to be kind, my father wouldn't want me to be and my other siblings would take the throne instead of me."

"You created a façade of someone you weren't."

"Yeah. But you helped me realise that I couldn't run away from who I was, Bella. You helped me find that strength to confront myself and realise that one day, I am going to run this country and I'm going to do it well with the help of my friends, my family, and my queen."

"Oh, and who's going to be your queen?" I teased.

He looked down and I saw the most adorable blush spread across his cheeks. I thought that only happened to me.

"I was hoping, maybe one day, it would be you," he said, looking up at me with honest sincerity in his eyes.

I stopped breathing. Did he want a future with _me_? I could give him almost nothing, but for some reason, this wonderful, amazing man wanted me.

He looked back at me with the same intensity, waiting for a reply.

I grabbed his face and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster, hoping to show him through this kiss just how much I loved him.

When we broke apart, our foreheads touching, I whispered, "One day."

**EPOV**

One day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_One month later…_

**BPOV**

I bit my lip nervously while pouring over the guest list that Alice had me looking over. Rosalie was now starting to think about who she wanted to invite to her impending wedding to Emmett and she, Alice and I were in her room looking over a list of people.

I noticed that Alice and Rose had stopped talking. I looked over the top of the piece of paper that I was reading to see them staring at me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and returned to my work, ignoring their stares. Whatever it was that was on their mind wasn't any of my concern.

"Hey Bella, don't take this the wrong way," Alice started slowly, "but can we ask you something?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"It's about Edward," Rosalie said.

I felt my heartbeat speed up just at the mention of his name. _Damn it, Bella. He isn't even in the room,_ I mentally groaned.

It had been harder than we had thought to keep our relationship secret. We couldn't do all the conventional things that couples could do like go out to dinner and we couldn't even hold hands around our friends.

Edward had gone to some lengths though to make sure that we got time together. We would usually go out to the meadow and simply hang out in his room with each other and listen to music and every night since the Parliament dinner, I had slept with him in his room. Doing nothing more than actual sleeping, mind you.

But our stolen kisses and short private moments weren't enough. Edward had lately been trying to convince me that we should tell someone, anyone, but I was too afraid of the repercussions.

Quite apart from the fact that I would in all certainty lose my job, I was also afraid of what my father would say. And Renee would have a fit if she knew I was dating the Prince.

"What about him?" I asked like I didn't really care.

"Just wondering whether you noticed that something was different with him," Alice said.

"What do you mean different? Haven't you guys noticed that he's totally changed in the past few months. That sort of different?"

"Yeah, we noticed. But recently, like really recently, he's become more…"

"Happy?" Rose supplied. "He is literally bouncing with happiness. I thought Alice was the hyperly happy one."

Alice ignored her jibe and turned to me for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied.

"Don't give us that crap, Bella."

"Fine. You tell me then, what exactly _are_ you talking about?" I asked, my temper getting the better of me. Alice was seriously starting to piss me off with all her questions.

"It's so obvious – you guys are going out!"

Silence.

And more silence.

"What?! Bella, is this true?" Rosalie shouted.

I opened my mouth to lie, but I wasn't a very good liar. It would just be better if I told the truth. Besides, what was it if two more people knew? And they were my friends.

"Yes," I sighed.

Rosalie squealed and hugged me tightly, before turning to Alice and asking, "How did you know?"

She shrugged in her usual cryptic way. "I just had a feeling about you two, even before you two started to even _consider_ you guys liked each other. Remember, Rose? When Bella first started to job, I even told you that I thought they were going to be together."

I looked at Rose who nodded in response.

"You seriously haven't noticed the difference in Edward," she continued. "And you guys haven't exactly been subtle."

I blushed furiously; I thought we had been quite secretive but obviously not quite so.

"Don't worry Bella, it's only Alice who can tell these things. No one else would realise," Rosalie reassured me. "I didn't notice anything going on between you, even though I had a feeling as well."

"Besides the flirting," Alice chimed in.

"And the secret looks."

"And the way Edward always smiles at you."

"The way you guys always seem to be together."

"Even when you're not on the job."

"And–"

"Alright, alright! I get the point," I interrupted.

They giggled while I sighed frustratedly. We were going to have to tell our friends sooner or later and I guessed now was a good time as any.

"So… when?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, give us the gritty details, Bella," Rosalie added.

"The night after the Parliament dinner. After…" I paused. "You guys do know what happened, right?"

They both nodded gravely.

"James almost assaulted you but Edward found you just in time. Edward's pressing charges against him but James' trial isn't until a month or so away so he's on bail at the moment," Alice said.

"Yeah, pretty much. So after the dinner, he took me to his room and…"

"Let me guess, you guys did the whole 'talk about how much you like each other thing'?"

"Yeah. And then" – I was blushing so much at this point I could feel my own hear radiating off my face – "he kissed me."

Rosalie and Alice instantly made 'awwing' sounds.

"That's pretty much it," I finished.

"That's so cute! You guys are so perfect for each other!" Alice exclaimed.

"So where does it leave the two of you?" Rose asked. "Why did you guys keep it a secret from us instead of just telling us straight out? You know we'll keep it secret for you if you want to though."

"Look, I know what's going to happen when this eventually gets out. A complete media circus. We just want some time to ourselves and I don't want to lose my job."

"Good point, but for how long? You know Esme's going to be disappointed that you didn't tell her when you do."

"She's going to be so thrilled," Alice said happily. "She's always wanted Edward to find someone."

I sighed, this was all getting so complicated. "Well, for now, only us four know. Edward and I will have to tell Jasper and Em soon, I suppose."

"Oh don't worry about that," Alice said with a smirk.

**EPOV**

"So Edward, how are things going on with you and Bella?" Jasper asked casually.

Immediately, I knew something was up. Why would Jasper care how we were getting along… unless he was on a mission from his girlfriend to find out what was going on.

"Good. She's with Alice and Rose at the moment," I said shortly before returning to the piano in front of me.

Bella was off planning with my sister and the bride-to-be at the moment. I had no idea why they insisted that she help when in actual fact, she was supposed to help me, but I was sure it was a ploy to spend more time with her. They loved Bella like their own sister and I knew they liked spending time with her.

But I didn't like it so much.

My life had been perfect this past month, except for one thing. The time that I spent with Bella was not enough. We were almost never alone, and if we were, it was only for an hour or two at the most.

It was so hard keeping up the disguise that we weren't together. I wanted to be with her so much but I knew that if it seemed like we were being too friendly, everyone would automatically assume something was going on between us. And they would be right.

At the moment, Emmett and Jasper were hanging out in my room to my annoyance. I had been acting terribly to my friends in the past month, but only because I was so short tempered when I wasn't around Bella.

"Still your assistant, eh? I would have thought she'd have quit by now. You are quite the handful, Eddie," Emmett chuckled.

I didn't acknowledge my brother's comment other than to throw him a dark look.

Jasper glanced at Emmett, and I caught something on his face. A warning look?

"You like Bella, right Edward?" he asked.

"Sure, she's a great friend."

"No, as in you _like_ her."

Okay, now I was sure that Alice had set him up to it. Poor guy, he would do anything for my sister, even go on a marathon shopping spree with her.

"Alice told you to ask me, didn't she?" I asked dryly.

Jasper cleared his throat. "No, why would you think that?"

"Jazz, since when have you ever been interested in me and Bella? It's only been Alice who's constantly been pestering us."

"Alright, alright, you caught me. Can you please just answer the question so that she doesn't get angry at me?" he pleaded.

"Man, she has got you wrapped around her little finger," Emmett laughed.

"Thanks, Emmett. And how is Rose? Done anything for her lately?"

Emmett scowled but turned to me.

"Dude, please answer the question. Look, I'll let you in on a secret. Alice is our sister and you know that look she gets when she knows a secret? She had that look on today when she met Bella. I'd say that right about now, she's interrogating her as we speak."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Fine, yes I am going out with Bella. We want to keep it secret 'cause I don't want the media to find out and Bella doesn't want to lose her job. And for about a month, ever since the Parliament dinner and the jackass James…"

"Alright!" Emmett interrupted, "We get the point."

"Good on you man," Jasper said, clapping me on the shoulder. "Bella's great for you."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she just makes me feel like I can do so much more."

Both my brother and my friend simply grinned, looking like two idiots out of a cartoon show. I could tell that they were just as excited as my sister and Rosalie would be when they found out. All four of them had wanted so desperately for me to find someone, and now I had.

"So when are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" Emmett asked.

I frowned, in truth I had thought about it but I had no idea when the right time would be. "I don't know. Mom's going to be upset that we didn't tell her but she'll get over it eventually. It's Carlisle I'm worried about. He's going to react badly."

"But it's not like you just slept with Bella. You're actually in a relationship with her," Jasper reasoned.

"You know he won't see it from that way," I muttered.

"Don't worry," he reassured me, "it'll all work out in the end."

All three of us stayed quiet for a moment, lost in our own thoughts, before Emmett said "How's Bella been after the whole 'James incident'?"

"She's surprisingly okay. I'd thought she'd be in a coma from shock or something like that, but she's amazingly fine with it. I think she doesn't want to think about it most of the time and just tries to put it out of her mind." It always annoyed me how hard Bella was to read, I could never quite guess what she was thinking at any time and when I asked her, I knew she didn't tell me all of what she was thinking.

I shook my head and put James out of my mind, now was not the time to be thinking about that.

"Jazz, Em, I need your help," I said.

"Are you sure you're not sick Edward? For once the know-it-all needs some help," Emmett joked.

I ignored him as usual like I had for the past twenty years of my life.

"It's actually our first month anniversary in a few days and I need someone to help me set it up."

"Wait, you guys have been going out for a _month_?" Jasper asked.

I nodded.

"How did we not notice that?"

"Because you're an idiot. Anyway, here's what I need you to do." I quickly explained my plan to them, telling them exactly what I needed them to do.

"Do you think it's good?" I asked.

"Dude, it's perfect. Any girl would kill to have a guy pay that much attention to them," Emmett said in an impressed tone.

"I know, but Bella isn't any girl."

"You're taking it too literally, Edward. It's great. Of course we'll help," Jasper said.

"Thanks guys."

Hopefully, this weekend would be one to remember.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Day One…_

**BPOV**

"Edward," I whined for the millionth time that morning, "can I please take this blindfold off?"

I heard him chuckle, wrapping his arms around my body and holding my hands in his tightly to make sure I wouldn't attempt to take off the black silk scarf wrapped around my eyes.

"Not a chance, my love. I told you I wanted this to be a surprise."

"Pretty please?" I asked, pouting.

He kissed my nose lightly. "No."

This Friday morning, I had been woken at an ungodly hour by Alice. I was in such a daze from waking up a lot earlier than normal, that I hadn't even complained about the clothes she put me on. In fact, I didn't even remember getting changed. The next thing I knew, I was standing in the garage with Edward in front of me, insisting that I put a blindfold on. What a perfect way to start the day. **(AN: Lol, it rhymes!)**

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking," Edward asked.

"I'm wondering why your sister woke me up at six in the morning so that you could take me to some unknown destination. Where are we going and what are we doing, Edward?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Don't worry, you'll love it. It'll definitely be worth it."

"I'm not saying it won't be. But _six AM_!"

He laughed and I smiled, happy and content in the arms of the man I loved. I settled back into his warm embrace and we listened to music on his iPod while we continued to drive to our mystery location.

**EPOV**

I knew I shouldn't have woken her up so late, but I wanted to do something special for Bella. We had hardly spent time together in the past month and so I had planned for us to just get away and spend time with each other, no distractions. To show her how much I truly loved her.

It had been hard to keep it a secret. The place where we were going to was owned by my family so the staff there were trustworthy, but even so, I was doing everything I could to keep our relationship secret for as long as I could. Alice, Jasper, Em and Rose all knew now as well and they had been in on the plan. If you could call it that.

The day after Bella and I had told our friends about us, I had been immediately interrogated by my sister and Rose.

**~:~:~**

"_Is it true?" Alice asked excitedly._

"_What's true, dear sister? Be specific," I said, feigning ignorance._

"_You and Bella!" she practically screamed. I was lucky that we were inside my room at that moment and the walls were soundproof, otherwise everyone would have surely heard the news. _

_I grinned and nodded, letting my overwhelming happiness be known to them._

_They both squealed loudly, a sound which surely exceeded the human range of hearing, and hugged me tightly._

"_Edward, this is so great!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Do you love her?"_

_I nodded again. "More than anything else in the world. And surprisingly, she loves me back."_

"_How is that surprising? The girl is head over heels for you. You'd be a complete idiot not to notice it. Which, incidentally, you are."_

"_Thanks Rose, that makes me feel heaps better." But despite her teasing, I knew she was right. I had been such an idiot not to notice it before. _

"_I knew it was going to happen, it was only a matter of time," Alice said smugly._

"_And yet you didn't tell me," I said, shaking my head._

"_Aw, you needed to work it out on your own, Edward. It's wouldn't be fair if you knew it was going to turn out fine and Bella didn't."_

"_Yeah, wouldn't be fair at all."_

"_Who cares about that now? The important thing is that you guys are crazy about each other and are going to be together for a long long time."_

_Rosalie was right. I knew Bella was the one for me and we would be together, for a long long time._

**~:~:~**

By this time, Bella was peacefully dozing in my lap, mumbling incoherent things every so often, but I did catch her breathing my name most of the time. I smiled at her ramblings and stroked her hair, looking out of the window. I jumped when I saw a passing sign, we were almost there.

"Bella, wake up."

"Mmmmmm," she mumbled.

"Love, we're almost there," I said, trying to rouse her. In the process, I took off her blindfold.

She opened her eyes and blinked blearily. She was so cute when she had just woken up. I loved seeing her wake up, something which I had the pleasure of doing this past month as she had slept in my bed with me every night since the Parliament dinner.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice ridden with sleep.

"Why don't we step outside and then you'll see. But first…" I held out the blindfold to her.

She groaned but put it back on. I opened the door and led her out, nodding at the driver in thanks. I walked Bella forward a few steps, then made her stand still.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Okay. One… two… three." I lifted the blindfold up and let her take in the sight before us.

"Edward, where are we?" she breathed, clearly entrance by the picturesque scene before us.

"We, my love, are in the Barossa Valley."

She squealed happily (I think Alice and Rosalie must have been rubbing off on her) and kissed me passionately.

"This is amazing Edward! I've always wanted to come here."

I laughed, her excitement rubbing off on me.

"Well, I'm glad I was the one to show this to you. I want to show you so many things, Bella. This is just the beginning."

**BPOV**

I honestly did not expect him to drive us all the way out here. I had only heard about the valley from other people and I had wanted to visit it for a long time, and now I was. And the best part was, I was with Edward.

We were standing on a hill overlooking the valley. Everything was a luscious green and it seemed so _alive_. Immediately in front of us were some grape vines lined up in neat rows with the grapes ripe and big. When I looked around, I saw that we were standing in front of a building which looked like an old Victorian homestead. It was three stories high with orange bricks and I loved it immediately.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love it. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, my love."

He took my hand in his and led me to the front of the house. I realised that the car that had driven us up here had disappeared and there were two suitcases standing on the steps.

"Alice took the liberty of packing some things for you," Edward told me, noticing my confusion over why two suitcases had magically appeared.

"How long are we here for?"

"Three days," he replied, picking them up and walking inside. Standing inside the entrance were five people who I assumed were the staff for this place.

Edward greeted at them and introduced them to me before speaking quietly to a girl with brown curly hair called Jessica. She nodded in affirmation of something and Edward took my hand again, leading me up the staircase.

"What do you think of the place?" he asked as we continued up two more flights of stairs to arrive on the third floor.

He opened the door for me and I was led into a large open bedroom.

"Everything's so… surreal. Does your family own the place?"

"Yeah. It was falling down when we first bought it but my mom restored and decorated it."

He gently tugged at my hand, after setting the suitcases down, and he led me to the bed, indicating for me to sit on his lap. As soon as I did, he began to kiss my neck, my jaw, anywhere he could reach. I let him do that, it was a good distraction and I had missed his touch so much.

"Oh my god!" I shouted, suddenly realising something.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

"What am I going to say when I get back?"

Edward apparently didn't understand what I was talking about.

"I mean, where do I say I went? I can't just say that I disappeared and a three day romantic holiday with my boyfriend who I just happen to be assistant to. Oh, and did I mention he was a prince?"

He laughed and soothingly stroked my hair.

"Relax, Bella. I figured it all out. I needed a holiday and you're simply accompanying me to keep me company and just make sure I don't get out of line."

I frowned at him, sensing a flaw in his plan.

"Have you actually got permission to go on this 'holiday'?"

"Of course," he said smoothly. "My father actually recommended I go on a short break."

"Oh, okay then. So what's there to do around here?"

"A lot of things. I have everything planned out. And no, no way am I going to tell you."

"When do we have to leave?" I asked, already hoping that we could stay here forever.

"Sunday afternoon which leaves us some time in the morning to…"

"Do what?"

"Sorry, love. It's a surprise."

I fought the urge not the pout, I knew that if Edward had planned it, it was sure to be good. No, more than that, probably over the top and amazingly perfect like everything else about him was.

He shifted me in his lap so that I was facing him now. His cool breath tickled my face and he leaned his forehead against mine like something you see in a cheesy romance movie. I knew that given a choice, I would stay here for as long as I could.

Slowly, as though he wanted to prolong the moment as well, he softly pressed his lips to mine. We both closed our eyes and became lost in the sensation of having our other half so close.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Day Two…_

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I felt Edward pressing his lips to my face, kissing every inch of me that he could reach.

"Wake up, Bella," he murmured against my skin.

"Mmmh, how long have you been up?" I asked sleepily.

I opened my eyes to see that it was still quite dark and the sun had not even risen yet. Edward was hovering over me with an excited look on his face.

"An hour or so. I had to make sure that everything would be ready for today."

"Uh huh. And just what did you have to get ready?" I asked, hoping that he would tell me.

He laughed, "Nice try, but you're not getting it out of me that easily. Now get up and get changed."

"But Edward, it's still dark. What is it, like, five o'clock in the morning?"

"It's closer to six," he answered, lifting my up and taking me to the bathroom.

"Edward!" I squealed.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl and get changed, or am I going to have to make you?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered at his low and seductive voice.

"I'll be good," I said in a shaky voice.

He chuckled and turned around, closing the bathroom door behind him.

I glanced at the clothes which were lying on the counter. Alice, no doubt, had picked them for me. I put them on, confused as to why I would need such warm clothes.

"Edward?" I asked as I came out.

"Hmm?"

"Why am I dressed like it's the middle of winter?"

He got up off the bed where he had been reading a magazine and crossed the short distance between us, gently caressing my face as he did so. I noticed that he was similarly clothed to me.

"Can't keep your hands off me for a few minutes?" I teased.

"No," he murmured, "I'm glad that you now understand how much I've missed you. I'm simply making up for all the time in the past month which I wished I could've held you."

He kissed me gently, but passionately, and I melted into his embrace.

"Umm, Edward?" I asked when we broke apart.

"Yes, Bella?"

"You still haven't told me, why are we in these clothes?"

He laughed and took my hand, leading me out of our room.

"Why don't I show you instead?"

**EPOV**

"I hate this stupid thing," Bella grumbled against the blindfold. "One day I'm going to blindfold you and then we'll see how you like it."

I kissed her nose lightly, she was so cute when she was frustrated.

"Just a few more steps, love," I said to her as I led her out into the chilly morning air.

"Okay, one… two… three."

I pulled the blindfold away from her face and Bella squealed when she saw what I had planned for her.

"Oh Edward! Are we really…?"

"Yes, my love. We're going hot air ballooning," I grinned at her. "Do you know what day it is?"

"What day is it?"

"We've been going out for a month if you count from the day of the Parliament dinner."

She turned around quickly and kissed me fervently.

I nodded to the balloon pilot and crew and helped Bella climb into the basket. In the hour before I had woken Bella up, the balloon had been readied by the crew and was ready to be flown immediately.

As we were lifted into the air, I watched Bella's face closely. Her eyes were dancing with excitement and her lips were curved into the widest smile that I had ever seen on her. I could watch her for eternity, and I knew that was what I wanted to do, and hopefully, it would come true soon.

"This is amazing," she whispered after an hour or so of flying. She had not said anything since we had taken off, too stunned by the scenery I expected. "I've always wanted to go hot air ballooning, the scenery is beautiful," she continued. Although the view was beautiful as she said, I couldn't bear to take my eyes off her to look down at the valley before us.

"It is," I agreed.

She giggled, noticing my preoccupation, and turned my head to look out at the valley. "I meant _that_ scenery, silly."

I smiled, happy that she was happy.

After another hour of flying or so, the pilot told us that we were going to land soon. Of course, I had planned where we were going to land and made arrangements at the site there as well. Everything was going according to plan.

We landed and Bella looked around when we touched the ground.

"What are you looking for, Bella?"

"A car," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're going back, aren't we?"

"No, Bella. I've got something else planned for us to do."

"Edward," she warned.

"Yes, love?" I asked as I pressed my lips to her forehead, inhaling her delicious scent.

"Nothing," she sighed. "Lead the way."

I grinned widely and grabbed her hand, impatient to arrive. Before we left, I thanked the crew and the pilot who was a close personal friend of my father's, so I knew he wouldn't talk.

After a few minutes of walking, reminding me of the time when I took Bella to my meadow, we came out to a small hill overlooking a river which was flowing below us.

"Wow, and I thought this day couldn't get any better," Bella breathed.

"Well, it just did." And hopefully, if everything went right, it would get a lot, _lot_ better.

I lay down the blanket and we sat down together. The basket which I had prepared by the staff was filled with food and we fed each other, laughing and talking about everything and anything that came to mind.

When we had finished, Bella packed up basket and I went to take it from her to put it back in the car which was already waiting for us there.

"Edward, I think I can put this back," she laughed. "You've already done so much today, the hot air balloon flight, this brunch, the whole weekend, just relax, okay?"

"Fine," I relented, handing it back to her. She turned away and started to walk back to the car and I called out to her, "Just check that there's nothing left in the basket, will you?"

**BPOV**

The day was amazing. There really were no other words to put it. The morning ride, the brunch, Edward... perfect.

Just as I started to walk to the car to put the basket back, Edward called out to me, "Just check that there's nothing left in the basket, will you?"

I sighed but did as he said, opening the basket and feeling around for anything inside.

My hand felt around but I didn't feel anything–

I felt my hand closed around a small box hidden in the corner. I took it out and started at it.

"Bella," Edward whispered from behind me.

I whipped around to see Edward down on one knee, kneeling in front of me.

Gently, he took the box from my hand and opened it to reveal a stunning ring. It had a thin silver band with a diamond resting on top and a few smaller diamonds inlaid along the ring.

I froze. My mind went blank. This was _not_ happening.

"Bella," Edward started, "before you, I was nothing. Just an empty person with no meaning in the world. But then you came along and you showed me _everything_. You showed me that there was more to life than partying all the time. You showed me that I could take responsibility and that I could, one day, be king. And most of all, you showed me that I had the ability to love someone. I never thought I would be the guy to fall in love, but you proved me wrong.

"I love you so much, Bella. Every little thing about you. Your kind heart, your sweet nature, you smart mind and the way that your blush looks like roses. You've taught me so much and have helped me become a better person. If it weren't for you, I would probably still be the way I was before you.

"You are my world now, Bella. The very thing I live for. I won't live without you, I _can't_. I'm not saying that I'm perfect, but for you, I will try. For you, I would go to the ends of the earth. For you, I would do anything, just to make you smile. For you, I have changed."

Edward's eyes were shining brightly, looking up at me, love clear in his eyes. Tears were rolling down my face, I couldn't speak.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I promise to love you till the end of time itself. Will you marry me?"

There was nothing I could say.

Except for one word.

"Yes."

**EPOV**

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I promise to till the end of time itself. Will you marry me?" I whispered, saying the words that I had been planning to say for a long time, rehearsed in my mind a million and one times.

She was breathing heavily, tears rolling down her face. I started to worry, she hadn't said anything yet. I was about to say something when she opened her mouth and said the one word that made my heart explode with joy.

"Yes."

I slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand. I stood up and wrapped her in my arms, hugging her tightly to my chest. I kissed her, trying to convey all my passion, love and happiness in that one kiss.

"Thank you," I murmured into her sweet smelling hair. "Thank you, Bella. You have made me the happiest man alive."

"I love you Edward," she said into my chest.

"I love you too. I can't wait until I call you my wife."

I pulled her down and sat her in my lap, her head resting in the crook of my neck. Bella was admiring the ring as I wiped away some remaining tears that were still on her face.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it?" she asked before frowning suddenly. "I hope you didn't spend a lot."

"Not a single cent, Bella. It was my grandmother's," I told her honestly, I had known she would not want me to spend money on her. The ring was simple, yet elegant and it reminded me a lot of Bella.

"It's beautiful," she said again. I smiled, glad that she liked it.

Next, she turned to me, studying my face.

"What?" I asked playfully.

"You planned this out from the beginning, didn't you?"

"If you mean that I've been thinking about this for a long time, then yes."

"You're amazing, Edward," she sighed. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I think it's the other way around."

"We're both lucky," Bella said.

We fell silent, sitting there watching as the world passed by. I couldn't help but kiss her face every so often and play with her hair and her ring. It made me so happy to see it there on her hand and to know that one day, we would be married.

"I'm curious," I said after a while. "Did you ever think about saying 'no'?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I was never going to say no."

"Then why did you take so long to answer? I was seriously getting worried."

Bella laughed and kissed my nose lightly like I did to her sometimes. "Edward, how would you feel if you were in my position and your boyfriend just suddenly and unexpectedly asked you to marry him?"

"Well, I wouldn't know, seeing as I don't think a guy would ever ask me to marry him."

She hit me playfully before settling back into my arms, where she belonged.

"If you asked me a month ago, I would have said no. I would have said that, even though I loved you, I thought that we were moving too quickly. And I would have still had my fears about marriage. But now, being married to you doesn't seem that bad."

"Oh thanks, you make it sound like being married to me is a chore."

"Never," she whispered, "I would happily spend the rest of my life with you."

"Only because you love me."

"And don't you know it."

"I do know it."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, my fiancée."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Day Three…_

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with Edward's arms wrapped around me. It was a wonderful way to wake up.

Careful not to wake him, I slowly unwound his arms from around my waist and slipped out of bed, wrapping a warm dressing gown around me as I did so. I walked out onto our adjoining balcony, watching as the sun came up.

I glanced down at my hand and my heart swelled with joy when I saw the ring sitting there. It made me so happy to know that I would be marrying Edward, and soon.

It really was a pretty ring. The delicate silver band was inlaid with diamonds which sparkled in the early morning light. I was glad that Edward hadn't spent huge amounts of money on me on one ring. And the fact that it was passed down from his family made it even more special.

Strangely for me, I was _excited_ about my marriage. It was an odd feeling, one that I'd never thought I would feel, but I knew it was only because it was Edward. But then again, that was part of my discomfort, thinking that I would be married to him.

My head was just so confused at the moment.

"Good morning my beautiful fiancée," a voice whispered into my ear, a strong pair of arms wrapping around my waist. I shivered as Edward's cool breath tickled my ear.

"It is a good morning," I said before turning around to kiss him.

"I missed you," Edward whispered when we broke apart. "The bed feels so empty without your presence."

"I'm sorry I left you alone. I won't do it again," I said in a playful tone.

"You'd better now, Ms. Swan. I don't think I could live without you."

I shivered again, this time at how serious Edward's voice was.

"It won't be Ms. Swan for long," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked; Edward's eyes brightened and he smiled softly at me, bringing my hand up to his lips and brushing them across the finger that held my ring.

"You can't imagine how perfect that sounds," he murmured against my skin.

"I think I have a fairly good idea," I said as my heart pounded erratically in my chest.

He took my hand in his and led me back inside, "Come on, let's have some breakfast."

While we had been outside, breakfast had been delivered to our room and was sitting on the table. Edward, ever the gentleman, pulled out my seat for me and then went to sit opposite me. I placed my right hand on the table and he took it in his, playing with my engagement ring as we ate. **(AN: Is the engagement ring worn on the right hand? I'm not sure… Can someone please correct me if I'm wrong?)**

We didn't talk while we ate, I think we were both trying to comprehend the situation we were in, I don't think it had fully sunk in to either of us yet.

We finished soon after and Edward sighed, kissing my hand lightly. I tensed up, knowing what was going to have to come.

"Bella," he murmured, "relax. You act as if someone's going to kill you."

"But they are," I muttered in reply. "Did you actually tell anyone you were going to propose to me?"

He ginned sheepishly, looking adorable. "No. I told our friends that I was taking you out to the country for a weekend alone but I never told them that I was planning to propose."

I groaned and pulled my hand away from his, covering my face, my previous worries returning. "This is going to be horrible. How will everyone react? Our friends, my parents, your parents, oh god, the press…"

"Bella, calm down," Edward soothed as he rubbed my back in circular motions. I hadn't even heard him get up from his chair. "Everything will be alright."

"How? What are we going to say? What are we going to do?"

"Well," he sighed, "I'm not sure you're going to agree with this, but I see it as our only option."

"What is it?"

"Bella, I think you should resign from your job as my assistant."

I gaped at him, hadn't we gone through this before?

"Edward…" I started, but he cut me off.

"No Bella, here me out. Now that I've proposed to you, and you've said yes, we have to tell everyone now. I was thinking we should tell our friends first, then our parents. I know that my parents will be more than thrilled and they love you already."

"See, there's where we hit our first problem," I said.

"Problems at the end. Then after we've told them, we release a statement to the press that we are officially seeing each other and that you've resigned from your position because I know that if it comes out we were dating while you were my assistant, the media will paint it in a bad light.

"Then after all _that_, we wait until we're old news and then come out about us being engaged," he finished.

I bit my lip then said, "Can I point out the flaws in your oh-so-brilliant plan?"

He rolled his eyes at me and gestured for me to continue.

"One, my parents are not going to take this well. You know Charlie, he's going to kill you. And Renee will probably assume that we're getting married because you got me pregnant and her views on marrying young are… distorted."

My mother's two top fears about me were getting married early and getting pregnant, although I'm fairly sure the marriage one preceded the pregnancy one.

"Is this what you want, Bella?" Edward questioned me.

"More than anything," I replied truthfully.

"Then who are they to stop you from doing what you really want? When have they ever stopped you before? Live your own life, Bella, and don't let be dictated by other people."

"Fine. Second, the media's going to think badly of me anyway, not matter what we say."

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters," he countered, kissing me on the forehead.

I sighed, he was too perfect for me.

"And lastly… Edward, can you wait that long?" I whispered. He knew what I meant.

"I admit," he said slowly, "that it will be hard staying engaged to you for that long without actually being able to marry you and not letting anyone know. And I also admit that I've thought more than once about running off to Vegas and getting married there, but I don't think we should deprive Alice of this opportunity, should we?"

"Oh, because what Alice really needs is another place to channel her energy at," I said sarcastically. The little pixie was having a little too much fun with Rose's wedding and I was scared for what she might have planned for ours.

"But I want to do this properly. Bella, I've already lived twenty years without you in my life, I think I can survive a few more years of not being married to you. Besides, what's a few years when I get to be with you for eternity?"

**EPOV**

It still hadn't fully sunk in that I was going to be marrying Bella. Just seeing the ring on her finger… nothing could please me more.

I could see in her eyes that she still had doubts about everything. To be honest, I was uncertain as well. But I knew that we would make this work, I would do anything to make sure it turned out well.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett would be happy for us. Alice and Rosalie would be especially excited to be helping plan our wedding, although I was reluctant to let Alice plan. My mother would be ecstatic, she had been wanting me to get married and settled down for a long time. I only saw a problem with my father.

How would he react? He would not be happy to learn that I had been in a relationship with Bella for more than a month behind his back. It would not be the actual relationship itself, mostly just how the media would interpret it. I had no fear about him not accepting Bella, but where we were going.

I knew we were moving fast. In just a few months, I had met Bella, fallen in love with her, and had then proposed to her, to which she accepted. Most couples didn't get as far as we did in a few _weeks_, let alone a few months. But I had never been surer about anything in my life.

"So," Bella said. "What did you have planned today?" she asked.

"Not much. We have to leave in the afternoon so I thought we could just go out to a really nice winery owned by some friends of mine and have lunch there."

"Sounds perfect," she smiled at me. "But I hate to leave this place, I've had a wonderful time here."

"We'll come back one day, love," I promised her.

**~:~:~**

Many hours later, as the sun was setting, I pulled up to the palace. Bella and I had spent the lunch eating at a local winery and walking around, enjoying each other's company.

As we came closer and closer, I saw some figures standing silently, waiting for us. I could see the shapes of my family member and also one other person there as well.

I glanced at Bella as we drew closer. She was wearing the same look of puzzlement that I was sure was on my face.

"Why is Charlie waiting for us with your family?" she asked me.

I shrugged and drove up to meet them.

I parked my car and opened the door for Bella and we approached our families. To make sure that we didn't give anything away, Bella had left her engagement ring off. I saw Alice staring at me intently and when I made eye contact with her, she mouthed "I'm sorry".

"Father, why are you all here?" I asked Carlisle.

He glared at me, holding up a magazine. The front page showed me and Bella sitting together on the terrace of the house we had stayed in and I was kissing her hair. My arms were wrapped around her and the headline stated **'PRINCE EDWARD'S NEW LOVE'**.

"Care to explain, Edward?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_He glared at me, holding up a magazine. The front page showed me and Bella sitting together on the terrace of the house we had stayed in and I was kissing her hair. My arms were wrapped around her and the headline stated __**'PRINCE EDWARD'S NEW LOVE'**__. _

"_Care to explain, Edward?"_

**EPOV**

"Father, please, I can explain," I said, trying to calm Carlisle down. I had never seen him this angry, although I was not sure where this anger could be coming from. Was it the fact that I had not told him? The fact that we had kept it a secret for so long? I wasn't sure.

"What is there to explain, Edward?" he snapped at me.

"Carlisle," my mother said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "maybe we should talk about this inside."

I saw Charlie glaring at me and my siblings and Jasper and Rosalie look down, avoiding our gaze. I looked sideways at Bella, catching her eye. She had a nervous land anxious ook on her face and I took her hand in mine, squeezing it reassuringly. Carlisle, Esme and Charlie turned around and walked inside, Bella and I following them inside.

"Good luck," Alice muttered from the corner of her mouth as I passed her. I brushed her hand briefly to let her know that I appreciated her concern for Bella and me.

"Edward," Bella murmured quietly to me, "how are we going to explain this to them?"

"Don't worry about it love, I'm sure they'll give us a chance to explain," I tried to reassure her, although I wasn't quite to sure about that myself.

Charlie turned around to look at us, glancing at our intertwined hands and noticing how close we were standing together. His eyes flashed and he glared at me. The saying _If looks could kill..._ came into my mind then. I sighed but continued to hold Bella's hand. Although I was worried about what might possibly transpire, I wasn't going to stop touching Bella even if Charlie didn't like it.

I _hoped_ they gave us an opportunity to explain. It might be hard, though, considering how none of our parents knew anything about us beforehand. Not even a slight hint.

I was just glad that Bella had taken her engagement ring off her hand before we had arrived in town, otherwise I would be sure Charlie would be in an even worse mood than he was now. Imagine finding out that your daughter is going out with a man who has a... bad reputation and find out that she's engaged to him all in one go. Quite possibly every father's worse nightmare.

We arrived at Carlisle's office and he opened the door and led us in, not saying a word. I had never seen my father so angry before, not even when I had found some matches in his desk drawer when I was seven and tried my hand at being a pyromaniac, accidentally burning most of his books.

"Please sit," he told us curtly, pointing at some chairs.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. This was going to go well.

**BPOV**

We sat down in Carlisle's office and I just stared at my lap where Edward's hand was intertwined with mine. I was so glad that I had taken off the ring he had given me, even though I had been reluctant to. We didn't need to explain about why were together _and_ the fact that we were engaged right now. Charlie would most likely have a heart attack.

Edward's thumb rubbed soothing circles on my hand as we waited for someone to speak. I could feel Charlie's eyes on me but I didn't want to look up to meet his gaze, afraid of the anger I would see in them.

"So," Carlisle said, "would either of you like to explain what this is about?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, like my voice had broken. I looked at Edward who was staring at the magazine that his father was still holding in his hand.

"What does it actually say about us?" he asked, nodding at the paper.

Charlie passed me another copy and I read through it quickly, my feeling of dread increasing with every word I read as Esme explained the article to Edward.

It was worse than I could have ever expected. The article started off saying accusing me of the fact that I had only taken up the job of his assistant to get close to Edward and had somehow seduced him and was only using him. They even mentioned that my father was the Head of Law Enforcement and that he had put in a good word for me, making me more liable to get the job over other candidates.

Even worse was what followed. Somehow, the magazine had had a reporter at the place where we had just returned from in the Barossa Valley. Apart from the photo of me and Edward sitting on the balcony, there were also shots of us walking hand in hand and of him kissing me while we ate. The last paragraph of the article wrote:

_It seems that Isabella Swan will do whatever it takes to get whatever she wants, including manipulating the Crown Prince's heart in the process. We can only hope that our Prince Edward will soon wake up and realise that he is better off without Isabella, for she will only leave him heartbroken._

Esme had finished explaining to Edward as I finished reading and the room was silent again. I started shaking and Edward put a comforting arm around me, rubbing my shoulders and making soothing noises despite the glares he was receiving from Charlie. At least the article hadn't speculated that we were engaged.

"Dad, you know that all of this… this _rubbish_ isn't true," Edward said to Carlisle.

I saw Carlisle run his hand through his hair like Edward did when he was frustrated. "I don't know what to believe, Edward. You tell me that you'll stop how you acted before, and then I find out that you've been seeing Bella behind my back. And not only that, but after I read this article, Alice and Emmett come and talk to me and I find out _they've_ known for ages!" he said angrily.

"Dad, you're overreacting. At least give Bella and me a chance to explain. I don't care if you think of me that way, but you accusing Bella is ridiculous," Edward cut across in a loud voice.

Esme placed a reassuring hand on Carlisle and he nodded.

Edward took a deep breath and began to explain.

**EPOV**

"First of all, you yourself thought Bella would've been a good assistant for me. You said it yourself that she was Chief Swan's daughter and you didn't want to fire her." I rolled my eyes at the accusation in the article over how Bella asked her father to put in a good word for her.

I looked at Bella, her eyes wide. She was afraid of how her father would react and I was too. I had noticed that he still had his gun with him on his holster.

"I don't know how to put this," I said honestly, "but after we got over our differences and became friends" – I saw Bella smile slightly at the thought of our 'differences' when we first met – "I, at least, fell in love with her."

Carlisle and Esme looked shocked at my revelation. "What do you mean you fell in love with her?" Charlie asked angrily.

"I love Edward, dad," Bella said. "And he loves me."

"Bella–"

"No dad, you listen! I know what you're all thinking, that none of you would believe that Edward could fall in love with anyone. But he's changed, all of you have seen that in him. Has he done anything wrong in the time that I've known him?" Silence. "I didn't think so. What's the real issue here? The fact that we kept it secret from all of you, or the fact that you can't accept that we love each other?"

Bella looked up and smiled at me, love and adoration clear in her deep brown eyes. God, how much I loved her.

Charlie cleared his throat and we both looked over at him. "Bella, are you being serious?"

I could see that Charlie was visibly struggling with this. As much as he didn't like me, he wanted what was best for his daughter and he thought me being with her wasn't but what Bella said contridicted with his own views.

To be honest, I wasn't sure if me being with Bella was the best thing either. I knew that I wasn't exactly the best person in the world, but for Bella, I would be. I had already changed so much for her and would do it again if need be. I just needed to convince Charlie of that as well.

"Chief Swan, I know you may not want to see me of all people with your daughter, but believe me when I say that I would do anything for her. Everything I do, I do it for Bella," I said with as much honesty and sincerity in my voice.

He stayed quiet, absorbing my words. But I had a feeling that he would eventually accept it, though, if he thought it would be good for Bella. He had to see it, he had to see how much we felt for each other. "Dad?" Bella asked quietly.

"I just need time, Bells. Just give me time." He stood up. "I think I should go home for now," he said in a low voice. He shook hands with Carlisle and kissed Bella on the forehead, nodding at me somewhat roughly.

"He'll come round," Bella whispered into my ear. "This is just a big step for him."

"So in actual fact, how long have you two been together?" Esme asked. Although Charlie and Carlisle were quite obviously furious about the whole situation, I could tell that my mother was literally jumping for joy. She was ecstatic that I had finally found someone and I knew she approved of Bella.

"One month, on the day of the Parliament dinner," I told my parents. They swapped looks; they knew about the whole 'James situation' but did not know what had come out of it.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you straight out," Carlisle said, "is this article true?"

"What?! Of course not! None of it is," Bella said angrily. "Believe me when I say that the last thing on my mind when I took up this job was to fall in love with Edward. It was just a job that payed well so that I'd have some sort of income. But I fell in love, you can't help who you fall in love with," she said with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry that I accused you, Bella, but I just needed to check," Carlisle apologized.

"Where does this leave us though?" I asked my father, watching him carefully. After his initial shock, he seemed to be taking it quite well. I was surprised, I thought he'd be a lot angrier that we had kept this behind his back.

"One last question though," he said. "Why didn't you tell anyone and how do Alice and Emmett know?"

Bella bit her lip, "It's my fault. After what happened to Edward's last assistant, I didn't want to be fired from my job."

"Even though I told her she didn't have to worry about money," I interjected. "But now that this is out…"

"Yes," Bella sighed.

"Love, I've already told you that I have more than enough money to support you for an eternity. And besides, what's mine is yours, remember?" I whispered the last part in her ear.

She blushed as Esme said, "Now that this is out in the open, we'll have to release a statement saying it's true. I only wish that you would've told us before."

"We were going to tell you when we returned tonight, but I guess that was taken care of," I admitted.

"You're lucky that Alice came to tell us about it beforehand," Carlisle observed. "Otherwise I don't think I could've handled it as well."

"Yeah, she kind of guessed we were together," Bella admitted. "There's nothing she doesn't know about."

"How about we talk about this over dinner tomorrow night?" Esme suggested. "I think we all need time to think about this."

Bella and I nodded and got up to leave, smiling hand in hand.

**BPOV**

I was so glad that Carlisle and Esme were fine with everything. Charlie wasn't taking it well but then again, I had never had a boyfriend before, let alone been in _love_ with someone, so I guess he was taking it quite well.

Outside Carlisle's office were our friends, waiting anxiously for us.

"How did it go?" Rosalie asked as Edward and I walked back to our room, our friends following us.

"It went fine. Mom and dad said everything was okay," Edward answered.

"Really? That's great guys!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it is," I smiled. "Oh and Alice, thanks for sort of softening the blow a bit by talking to them beforehand."

"No problem. Anyways, it was time for you to let them know."

"It was," Edward agreed, opening the door to our room before turning to them. "Now, if you don't mind, can you please leave us alone? Bella and I have had a long day and I would just like to spend some time with her. _Alone_."

Then he closed the door in their faces and pulled me close to him immediately, kissing me passionately.

"I love you," he said when we broke apart.

"I love you too," I smiled up at him. Although I was still dazed from the night's events, I was just glad we would not have to keep our relationship secret anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**EPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, it was still partly dark and the sun was just rising. I tried for a few minutes to go back to sleep, but sleep would not come to me. Bella was still dozing peacefully in my arms so slowly as not to wake her, I got out of bed and decided to have an early breakfast since I was obviously not going to go back to sleep.

I quietly closed the door behind me, revelling in the quiet and stillness of the castle, all of its inhabitants still in their beds. Today was going to be hectic and I was savouring the peace while I still could.

I suppose yesterday went as well as we could have hoped for considering the circumstances. Even if we had broke the new to our parents on our terms, they would have taken it quite badly, I would imagine.

The upshot of it all was that now Bella and I would no longer have to pretend that we were 'just friends' and make it look like we had no feelings for each other. The downside was that our relationship would now be under public scrutiny.

I was worried about what the media was going to say, how they would interpret it. I had lived under the media's eye for all my life and knew they could be ruthless and did not always print articles that portrayed people in best light like me before Bella came along.

As we found out last night, people in my country might possibly not take to Bella. I had a feeling that my 'image' would be shifted from the prince that was hated by all to the prince that people wanted to protect and cared about.

Quite apart from all the media worries on my mind, I also had a nagging feeling that we would need to tell everyone that we were engaged sooner than I planned. Most of my family would be happy for me, that I was sure of. I _was_ the Crown Prince after all and I needed to settle down. Bella and I had not talked about having children, but she knew that I was expected to produce an heir to carry on the line.

I wondered if she knew exactly what would entail of marrying me. The eyes of the kingdom always on us, my responsibilities taking over my life, her own responsibilities… Did she know what she was getting herself into?

I didn't want to change her mind, but I wanted her to know how much her life was going to change.

As I was walking along the corridor, lost in my thoughts (like in those movies where you see the main character walking aimlessly along with blank faces), I noticed I was passing Carlisle's office and saw that there was a light on in there. I don't know what possessed me to, but I knocked on the door and heard his voice telling me to enter.

I opened the door to find him sitting at his desk, reading over a long report or something like that. He looked up and a noticeable expression of surprise crossed his face before he hid it.

"Edward. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Good morning," I replied before sitting down on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

He waited for me to continue speaking, but I didn't know what to say.

"Edward, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied automatically. But I knew I was wrong, I had _everything_ on my mind.

"I know you well enough to know that when you say that, you're actually deep in thought about something," Carlisle said, watching me.

"It's just…" I started off, but didn't know how to finish. I wanted to talk to my father, I needed to know how he was taking all of this, but I didn't know what to say.

Carlisle and I had never been particularly close. When I was a child, he was always wrapped up in his duties and rarely found time for me or my siblings. When I got older, I found I could talk to him, but I was always certain that we would've been closer had we not been so separated through my childhood. And finally, when I was a… bad person, I acted so badly to my family, it was no wonder he hardly ever wanted to talk to me. Now, I sincerely wished I could have been closer to him. It may have at least made this easier.

Carlisle was still watching me as I struggled with my words so I simply asked him, "What do you think?"

He observed me unblinkingly. After a short pause he said, "I think Bella's good for you. She's done something which I thought not possible. Changed you."

I nodded, knowing this already. I waited for the 'but'.

But it didn't come.

"Is that it?" I asked in disbelief. "No reprimanding me for being in a relationship with her? No 'What the hell were you thinking, Edward?'" I said, mimicking his voice. "No telling me off for lying behind your back for almost a month?"

"No," my father said, shaking his head. "I can't say that when you obviously care so much for her."

"I don't care for her, I love her."

Carlisle seemed noticeably shocked by that and didn't even try to hide it.

"You love her?" he asked in an incredulous tone.

I nodded in affirmation. I could tell, though, that he didn't believe me. So I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind to convince him I was speaking the truth.

"I asked her to marry me," I said in a rush.

If Carlisle had looked surprise before, this was a million times stronger than that. "You what?"

"I proposed to her two days ago… and she said yes," I said, slower this time.

Carlisle sat back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair, his expression softening. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"With all my being," I answered back truthfully.

"Are you sure about this though? Marrying Bella, I mean. Marriage is a big step and you know that with you being the Crown Prince, it's only going to be more hectic."

"I know," I murmured, "but I can't imagine life without her any longer. When I see the future, nothing is clear except for her."

We stayed silent for a moment. These last few days of my life had certainly been the most… interesting to say the least. In the space of a few days, I had gotten engaged to the love of my life, told my family about our 'secret' relationship and had just had the most in depth conversation I had ever had with my father.

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I mumbled, my voice laden with sleep. I reached out towards the other side of the bed, only to find that it was empty.

"Well, I'm not my brother, but I hope you're as happy to see me as you are to see him," I heard a voice chirp from beside the bed.

I turned over to see Alice and Rosalie sitting in chairs next to the bed.

"Good morning," Rosalie smiled at me.

"Morning," I sleepily said, rubbing my eyes. "Where's Edward?"

"He told us he's going to get bring you breakfast. Seriously Bella, you have it made. I mean, he practically worships the ground you walk on, he loves you more than anything in the world, and he brings you _breakfast in bed_. How lucky are you?" Alice exclaimed.

"I only wish Emmett could be as romantic as Edward," Rose said.

"Ditto," Alice agreed before turning back to me. "So how are you holding up?"

I ran my hand through my messed up hair. "To be honest, I was absolutely freaking out. But it went better than I expected."

It all felt like a dream. Had Carlisle and Esme really accepted me that easily? Was I really living this life?

"Anyway, I for one am happy that our parents finally know," Alice said. "At least now you guys won't have to act like you're only 'friends'. It was getting painful watching you two interact, you could almost feel the longing there."

"How did Charlie react?" Rosalie asked. "Seriously Bella, you should have seen him when he first arrived. He was livid."

"How did he find out anyway?"

"When Dad discovered the newspaper article, he immediately called Charlie to see if he knew anything about it," Alice told me. "I thought it would be best if I told him about you guys then to save you from a little bit of pain."

"Thanks Alice," I said gratefully. "Charlie didn't take it too well but I guess it was as best a reaction I could've hoped for."

I leaned back into the comfy pillows, thinking about my father's reaction, when I suddenly had a thought.

"Damn! Renee!"

"What about your mom?"

"If Charlie reacted like that, how is Renee going to act? She is going to kill me. Crap," I moaned.

"What's the worse she can do?" Rosalie asked rhetorically, obviously not seeing the gravity of the situation.

I raised an eyebrow at her as the door to the room opened and I saw my own personal Greek Good enter, holding a very full breakfast tray.

"Good morning, my love," he said before noticing his sister and soon-to-be-sister-in-law. "Morning Alice, Rose. What are you doing here?"

"Can't we have a talk with Bella?" Alice asked innocently.

Edward simply shook his head and Alice and Rosalie jumped up, saying that they needed to get going anyway.

"So what did the girls want?" Edward asked, sitting next to me on the gigantic bed and setting the breakfast tray on my lap.

"Just to talk," I shrugged.

"I think we should talk too," Edward said seriously.

"Then talk," I said, setting down my piece of toast that I had been about to eat, but I had no appetite now.

"You know what's going to happen, right?" he asked me apprehensively.

"Yeah. And before you say anything, I don't care what happens, I don't care if this is going to be hard, it'll be all worth it if I can just be with you," I said, taking his hands in mine.

After a slight pause where Edward was playing with my hand, he said, "I talked with Carlisle."

"And?" I asked apprehensively.

"He approves of you, who wouldn't?" He flashed my favourite smile at me before continuing. "I think I've convinced him, though. He knows that this is real."

"What did you say to convince him?"

He looked away and I could see in his eyes that he was nervous.

"Well," he muttered, probably hoping that I couldn't hear him, "I was anxious and I couldn't think of anything to say, and I sort of blurted out the first thing I could think of. I told him we're engaged."

"Wait, so…?"

"Yep."

"And what did he say to that?" I asked in my best calm voice while my heart was beating erratically in my chest.

Edward simply smile and leaned over to me, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Let's just say I convinced him with that."

"Does that mean we'll have to tell everyone now?"

"If you want to, love. In all honesty I think it would be best. Besides, it's not like we're exactly good at keeping secrets, if you know what I mean."

I smiled and brought Edward's face closer to my hands. "Okay then."

_Many hours later…_

I was sitting in Alice's room. As always, the size of her wardrobe and the amount of makeup products she had in her room never ceased to amaze me. Rosalie and Alice were dressing me up as always and for once, I hadn't tried to stop them. I really did want to make a good impression on Edward's parents.

I was nervous about this dinner, but I tried not to show it. But I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Bella, hold still! We're almost done here and we'd be finished sooner if you'd stop fiddling," Alice chastised.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I can't help it."

"There's nothing to be worried about," Alice said, trying to calm me down.

"Nothing to worry about. Of course. Not when you're meeting your boyfriend's parents who only just realised that you were dating behind their back and who was actually supposed to be his assistant. Nothing to worry about at all," I muttered sarcastically.

Alice just ignored me.

"Rose, you've been in Bella's position before, give her some tips."

Rosalie finished with my hair and sat down in front of me before she spoke.

"Honestly Bella, you have nothing to worry about. Carlisle and Esme will love you, they're the nicest people ever and I'm sure that they couldn't care less what you're like. The main thing is that you make Edward happy."

"And she knows what she's talking about," Alice added. "I mean, Emmett and her were also secretly seeing each other behind my parents' back."

"What?! Seriously?"

Rosalie nodded in affirmation. "So I know exactly how you feel. And if they don't hate me for it, they could never hate you," she said.

I nodded and took a deep breath. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Just then, we heard a knock at the door. Rosalie got up to answer it just as Alice finished applying my makeup. I heard Rose greet whoever it was and she closed the door before entering with the person behind her.

"Hello girls," Esme greeted. "Would you like to go down to dinner first? I'd just like to have a word with Bella."

I saw Rose and Alice exchange glances before the nodded and left, Rose giving me a reassuring smile.

"Hi Esme," I said, my voice slightly higher than normal.

She sat down in the chair that Rose had just vacated.

"Hello Bella," she said in a kind voice. "I don't mean to scare you, but I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"What else? Edward of course."

I stayed silent, not sure whether or not I was meant to say something.

"Bella, I want to thank you for what you've bought to this family," Esme said when I didn't answer. Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Um…"

"You have no idea how happy I am that my son has finally found someone. For so long, I have been worried about him. That he would never find his soul mate and never get to experience love. You've completed him, and in doing so, you have completed this family."

"So you're not angry?"

"Of course not. I couldn't be any happier. Bella, I know you may be a little scared of what is about to come, but I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, you not only have Edward by your side, you also have the whole family now."

And with that, Esme kissed my forehead gently and left the room.

I sat there for a few minutes before I realised that someone was knocking at the door. I opened it to see Edward, looking as perfect as always.

"Ready for dinner, my love?" he asked in his impossibly smooth voice.

I nodded and allowed him to lead me out of the room.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"Fine." I kissed him passionately. "More than fine, in fact. Everything is perfect."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**BPOV**

"Bella, just do it," Edward said, trying to pass the phone to me.

"No," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms across my chest to emphasize my point.

"Bella," he warned.

"Edward," I mocked.

He rolled his eyes at my immaturity and ran a hand through his bronze hair.

Last night's dinner had gone smoothly. The whole family had been there, including Jasper and Rosalie, which I was glad of as they had made it more comfortable me. Even though Carlisle and Esme really were the nicest people I'd ever met, it was still intimidating to talk to them face to face. I mean, they are the King and Queen after all.

I was even starting to believe what Edward said, that they liked me. We had spent most of the dinner in comfortable conversation, Esme telling about Edward as a child and Emmett making jokes every few minutes at the expense of Edward and me.

So one pair of parents was convinced. Charlie hadn't attempted to talk to me yet; he hadn't called or anything so I assumed he was still struggling with the fact that my heart belonged to Edward now. To be honest, I would have been surprised if he came around so quickly. I expected him to take weeks, if not months, to get used to the idea. So that just left Renee.

A press conference had been arranged for the afternoon, but Edward insisted that I tell my mother before she heard about it on the news, saying that she'd much rather hear it from me. I agreed, but now that I actually had to pick up the phone and call her, I was starting to have second thoughts.

"Edward, please don't make me do this," I begged him. "I thought you loved me."

Yeah, a horrible card to play and one which I would normally not use, but you know what they say. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"She's your mother, don't you think she has a right to know? And it's not like you're telling her your pregnant or anything," he pointed out.

"But that's exactly what she's going to assume. Either that I've gotten pregnant or that I'm getting married. For her, those are the two worst things that could be happening to me right now."

"Well, I think we've fulfilled one of those, want to try for the other one?" Edward asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Edward!" I shouted, hitting him on the shoulder as I blushed tomato red.

He laughed at my embarrassment and somehow managed to get me to sit on his lap, kissing whatever skin he could reach.

"Bella, you know I'm only joking."

"Oh really," I muttered.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Bella, I want the first time that we … make love … to be on our wedding night," he said seriously, tilting my head so I could look into his emerald eyes.

I could still feel my face burning up, but I nodded seriously. "That would be … perfect."

Edward smiled and kissed me and I felt him press something into my hands as he did so.

"Now call your mother."

I sighed, sensing that there was no way out of it. I might as well get over the inevitable, there was no point in delaying it. I could only hope that she took the news better than Charlie.

Slowly, as if to hold off until the actual moment I had to tell her, I dialled the number of her home in Phoenix. After three rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Phil, is that you? It's me, Bella," I greeted my mom's second husband.

"Oh, hey Bella. How are you? Is the job going well?"

"Yeah, very well." If only he knew. "Is Renee there? I'd like to talk to her."

"Sure. She's in the kitchen, trying out a new recipe," he said, chuckling. "I only hope it's edible this time."

I forced myself to laugh when in fact my ends felt like they were constricting. Edward rubbed my shoulders in a soothing manner as Phil handed the phone over to Renee.

"Bella? Is that really you? I haven't heard from you in ages, how are you, sweetie?" my mother started gushing out.

"Hi mom. Everything's great, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh it's perfect. Phil and I finally unpacked our last box and the renovations are going well." Just before I left Phoenix to come here, my mom and Phil had been preparing to move into a new house and start renovations on it. "How's everything with you? The job going okay?"

"Umm..." I glanced Edward and he smiled at me, kissing my temple and encouraging me to continue. "Actually mom, that's why I was calling."

She paused on the other line, her mind obviously working in overdrive to know what I was going to say.

"Mom, do you know that guy that I was working for. Um … Prince Edward?" _Great work Bella_, I thought. Now she's going to think…

"Bella!" Renee shouted. I winced and held the phone out at arm's length. "Are you saying that you and…?"

"Yes mom," I said quickly before she could reach any other conclusions. "Him. And me."

"Oh. Do you like him?"

"Yes. A lot. So much."

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? God no!"

"Engaged?"

I looked at Edward again; he had a smirk playing on his lips. No doubt he could hear, or at least guess, what Renee was asking.

"No mom. Not in the slightest," I said, trying to keep my voice level.

I heard her sigh at the other end of the line. "Well, I knew this was going to happen one day."

"What do you mean?" I asked as Edward got up to give me a little privacy, surprised at her agreement.

"Sweetie, for your whole life, you've never been with another man. So I knew that when you eventually found someone, that he'd be 'the one'. You're not the type of person to just throw your heart away unless you were certain about him, Bella."

"Mom, I can't even begin to describe it. The way that he looks at me and my heart beats so fast, when … I don't know! It's so hard to put it into words."

"Bella, it sounds like you're in love. Are you?"

"Yes, with all my heart," I replied without a single moment's hesitation.

"That's all I wanted to hear," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Now, when's the wedding?"

"Mom!" I shouted. "What … I mean … how?"

She laughed. "It's so obvious from the way you talk about him. I may not know this Edward fellow, but I have an idea of what he's like. I think it's obvious that he can't wait to marry you."

"So you're not angry?"

"I told you, Bella, as long as you're happy and you're sure about this. So tell me, when's the date?"

"Actually," I muttered, "no one knows. There's actually a press conference this afternoon and we're announcing that we're together. I don't think it's a good idea to announce that we're engaged at the same time."

"Good point. But you'll tell me when you set the date, right?"

"Of course, mom."

"Well sweetie, I've got to go. My cake's burning in the oven." I laughed, I could only imagine. "Say hi to Edward from me and tell him I'd love to meet him soon."

"Okay. Maybe you could visit me soon."

"I'd love that. Okay, see you. And good luck with Charlie."

"Ugh, don't even get me started. We've told him, and I don't think he took it all that well."

"He'll come round. As soon as he sees how much Edward loves you. Hmm ... I'd love to meet Edward soon."

"Maybe you should fly over. I'd pay for it if you really wanted to," I offered.

"Don't be silly, I'll pay for it myself. Anyway, bye Bella. Love you."

"Love you too, mom," I said before hanging up.

"Did that go as badly as you thought it would?" I heard Edward's voice ask as he sat down next to me. I automatically leaned into him and he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Surprisingly, no. She handled it a lot better than I thought she would."

"I told you it would all work out fine."

"Yeah." I paused. "She worked out that we're engaged, by the way."

Edward stared at me in shock. "How did she work that one out?"

"I have no idea. But then again, she's always been good at reading me. She used to say I was an open book, so easy to tell what was going through my head."

"Well I disagree with her. I find you very hard to read, Bella. You always do the most surprising things at the most unexpected of times."

We heard a knock on the door and it opened, Angela popping her head in.

"Sorry to disturb you Prince Edward, Bella, but Alice was wondering where you two were and sent me to get you. You need to leave now to make it in time to the press conference."

"Thanks Angela, we'll be out in a moment," Edward said before he turned to me. "Ready for this, love?" he asked.

"No, but when will I ever be?" I sighed. "Let's just get it over with. Besides, the sooner it ends, the sooner we can come home."

**EPOV**

"Relax, Bella," I told her, rubbing her arm soothingly.

Her eyes were locked on the door of our car, waiting for it to open which it would in just a few moments.

"I can't do this, Edward. I can't," she whispered.

"Of course you can," I told her, trying to quell her fears.

"What if–?" she started.

I cut her off with a kiss, not wanting to hear anything against herself which she might say. "Bella, stop. You are an amazing, intelligent and beautiful woman and I know that no matter what we do or say, some people are going to take this badly no matter what. But I don't care, as long as I'm with you. I love you, you know that."

She took a deep breath and nodded, giving me a quick kiss. "I love you too."

Suddenly, the door opened and I took Bella's hand and we got out of the car.

The flashes of the media's cameras were blinding as we walked onto the set up stage area. I led Bella to the podium and she gripped my hand tightly. My family was standing behind us as I started to address everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for taking the time to come here today as we have an important announcement concerning a recent article in a magazine."

I glanced at Bella who wasn't showing any outward signs of nervousness, but I tightened my grip on her small, warm hand, letting her know silently that everything would be okay.

"It has come out that I am seeing my assistant, now ex-assistant, and we are confirming this as fact. So that no one is under any illusions, we only recently started seeing one another, after Bella told us that she was resigning."

We had decided to tell a slightly distorted version of the truth. It was just easier that way and it would stop all the rumours about Bella using her position to only get close to me.

But even though Bella had agreed to stop working as my assistant, we had had an argument over what she was going to do now.

"Edward, I don't just want to sit around all day and do nothing. Come on, there has to be _something_ I can do," she had said.

"If you really want to do something," I said, looking up from the book I was reading, finding it utterly boring, "concentrate on your writing. I should would love to read something new."

She rolled her eyes at me. "But I might not even get published. Who knows what–"

"Bella," I said seriously, "you shouldn't write for other people. Just for all the rules. Forget about being published. Write for yourself and celebrate writing."

This time, she raised an eyebrow at me, "Okay, I know you're not poetic enough to come up with something like that on your own."

I chuckled. "Quote from Melinda Haynes." **(AN: Quote is on my profile. I love it so much)**

"I knew it," she had muttered.

The rest of the press conference passed without incident. Bella and I answered questions about our relationship and about her life before. As time went on, she began to relax which, in turn, made me relax as well.

"We'll take one more question," I said, noticing that we had to wrap this up.

I nodded at a reporter and he stood up, directing his question to Bella.

"Ms. Swan. It's what every girl in this country wants to know; is this like a fairytale experience for you, finding you handsome Prince Charming?"

Bella smiled and looked up at me. "No," she said confidently, slightly stunning the ammassed crowd of reporters.

"It's _much_ better than any fairytale."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty one**

**EPOV**

It was around midday and Bella and I were preparing to leave for a visit to the hospital again. We were going to visit that same hospital which we had when she was still my assistant and we were not together.

Yes, I remembered that time well. I had to restrain myself so much to not even touch her. It had been painful but I loved it at the same time, a sweet torture. It had been torturous to be near her but I hated being away from her at the same time. How sick was I. A sick, machonistic person in love with the most pure person in the world.

I walked into our room to tell Bella we were to leave in half an hour to find her typing away on her laptop. I leaned against the door for a few minutes, just watching her. She looked adorable, sitting cross-legged on the couch and biting her lip while she concentrated.

"Admiring the view, Mr. Cullen?" she asked suddenly, not looking up.

"I must say I am," I replied with a smile.

She looked up with a smirk on her face. "And is the view good?"

"Very good from where I'm standing," I said, sitting next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Continuing my story. I sort of hit a roadblock before but now, I just have more ideas now," she shrugged.

"Can I read it?" I peered over her shoulders but she quickly closed the program like she did when I previously asked her. "Come on, love. Let me read it," I pouted, hoping it would work.

"Not a chance. It's … embarrassing at some points."

"Why?" I asked, my curiosity aroused.

"Because," she sighed. "No. I'm not telling you."

"Love, please be honest with me. I promise I won't laugh at you, if that's what you're worried about."

"Because ... because some parts you inspired and I don't want you to read them," she said quickly.

I was slightly stunned for a moment that Bella had based some parts of her story on me. Stunned, and quite flattered at the same time.

"You wrote it … because of me?"

"Actually, more like after I realised I was in love with you," she admitted. "I'd had no experience beforehand and the whole story was based on a love story." She chuckled darkly. "How do you write a love story when you've never been in love before? But no matter, I think you've solved the problem for me now, Edward."

"You are amazing, do you know that?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"I do believe you've mentioned it before," she laughed softly. "I hope you won't get a huge ego boost now that I've told you that. Although, you don't really need it."

I growled at her playfully and she giggled.

Just then, we heard a knock at the door.

"Excuse me sir, you have a visitor who would like to see you and Miss Swan briefly," one of the servants said.

"I think we have time before we have to leave. Send him in, Ruby."

Bella turned off her laptop and set it on the low coffee table in front of us, leaning back into my arms as Ruby opened the door.

It was Charlie.

"Dad!" Bella immediately exclaimed, jumping to her feet and walking to her dad, quickly pulling him into a hug. "What are you doing here? Come in, have a seat."

"Hi Bells, nice to see you again," Charlie smiled at his daughter. I also rose and approached them just as Charlie said, "Actually, I wanted to have a chat with Edward."

"With me?" I repeated, not quite sure I wasn't hearing things.

He nodded, looking me in the eye.

Bella bit her lip like she always did when she was anxious, but she nodded anyway. "Um, I'll leave you two to … chat then. I'd better go get ready anyway. I'll see you in a few minutes," she said, kissing me quickly before leaving the room.

"Get ready for what?" Charlie asked, rather suspiciously I might add.

"We're going to go visit the hospital and make some rounds to see the sick kids," I told him as I led him to the living area and motioned for him to sit opposite me.

We sat awkwardly for a few moments before I decided to break the silence. "So Chief Swan, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

He shifted in his seat. I had learned from Bella that her father was a man of few words and I had gathered that much from the rare times that I talked to him. I also knew that he wasn't one to show his feelings too much.

"Edward, I know that you and Bella are … serious. I've seen the way my daughter looks at you and I swear I've never seen her smile as much as I have when she's around you. And I know now that you … love her very much."

"Chief Swan, I know that it may be hard to accept that Bella and I are together, but I don't think you really know how much I love her. It's just … indescribable."

"I can see that now, Edward, and I wanted to tell you that yeah, I guess you being with Bella isn't so bad."

"So you've accepted it?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, to an extent," he said gruffly. "But I swear, if you hurt her in any shape, way or form, I'll hunt you down."

I gulped, noticing with much relief that his gun holster seemed to be empty.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said.

With perfect timing, Bella appeared at the doorway again and looked from me, to her father, and back to me.

"Everything okay now?" she asked.

"Fine love," I said, getting up.

"Well, I'd better get going," Charlie said, also rising. "I've got to take care of a more things before the end of the day. I'll see you soon, Bella. Try not to forget your father instead of focusing all your attention on Edward," he said whilst hugging her.

Behind her father's back, Bella shot me a quizzical look but I just shook my head, indicating that I'd tell her later.

"Bye Edward," Charlie said as Ruby appeared to escort him out.

"Goodbye, Chief Swan," I replied.

"Bye dad," Bella said, giving him one last hug.

Charlie turned and began to walk out, but paused, as if struck by a thought, and turned back to us. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes, Chief Swan?"

"No more of this 'Chief Swan' nonsense. Just call me Charlie," he said with a slight smile before walking away.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked suspiciously as soon as he was out of sight and ear shot.

"Let's just say your father's acceptance of me won't be a problem anymore," I said as her face broke into a wide smile. I knew how much it had hurt her when Charlie had not approved of us.

**BPOV**

It made me so happy to know that Charlie had finally accepted Edward. I knew he would have some problems seeing me with him. Well, anyone for that fact. You know what they say about dad's letting their daughter's go. It's sometimes impossible.

But now that everyone that was important to me knew about Edward and I, I knew there was nothing to stop us now.

Edward was holding me now as we drove to that same hospital that we had months ago. Where I had realised I could have been potentially in love with him. Our relationship since then had progressed so quickly, sometimes I wondered if we were moving too quickly. But it just seemed right and I would never change it for anything in the world.

That got me thinking about all those kids we had visited back then. Edward was so great with kids and I found myself imagining having children with _him_…

"Bella, tell me. What has got you blushing so furiously?" Edward asked, jolting me out of my daydreams.

"Uh, nothing," I quickly mumbled. He didn't need to know about my imaginings of a perfect little girl with Edward's gorgeous bronze-coloured hair and my brown eyes. I don't know why, but I just knew that's what our child would look like.

"Nothing?" Edward said sceptically.

"Seriously, you don't want to know," I muttered, looking out the window. We were drawing close to the hospital now, thankfully.

Edward let it slide but I could tell that he was trying to figure out what had gotten me all embarrassed. I was just grateful that he couldn't read minds or anything like that.

"Prince Edward, Miss Swan, we've arrived now. I should warn you that a lot of reporters and photographers are waiting outside the doors. They must have somehow known that you would be visiting today," our driver informed us from the front.

Edward grimaced but took my hand firmly in his.

"Ready to face the media for the first time?" he asked me.

"No," I told him honestly. "Will I ever get used to it?"

"Never gets easier, love," he chuckled as the door opened, revealing a barrage of flashes and jostling reporters.

We both stepped out and journalists left, right and centre started throwing questions at us.

"Ms. Swan, what can you say about your relationship with Prince Edward?"

"Prince Edward, what does your family think of Ms. Swan?"

"Prince Edward, is it true that you have maintained a secret relationship with Ms. Swan for over a year?"

"Are the rumours true that you two are engaged?"

"We will not be answering questions at this time," Edward said firmly, holding onto my hand so that I wouldn't get lost in the mania.

We eventually made it through the crowd and into the safety inside.

"I'm so sorry, Prince Edward," the Chief of Medicine of the hospital told us. "We didn't know that there would be so many of them. Are you both okay?"

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me, concerned.

"Fine, just a little shaken," I replied.

"Well, if both of you are alright, would you like to go visit some of the patients now?"

We both smiled and nodded our heads.

"Let's go," Edward confirmed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty two**

"Bella, can you please stop tapping your foot? It's really annoying me," Alice said.

"Sorry," I muttered. I always was tapping my foot when I was bored and I _was_ bored at the moment. For once, Edward wasn't with me and that was more than enough reason to be.

This morning, when I woke up, instead of finding his warm body lying next to me, the bed was cold and empty except for a note on the pillow explaining that he had to go to an early morning meeting and that he hadn't wanted to wake me up. Great.

I know, it was so unrealistic of me to get crabby over not seeing him in a few hours, but I couldn't help it. Edward just had that effect on me.

I was sitting with Esme and Alice now outside in the warm sunshine. Emmett had taken Rosalie out somewhere (and to do what I didn't want to know) so it was just the three of us. Esme had temporarily persuaded Alice to take a break from planning Rose's wedding, not that she needed it. Hyperactive, unlimitedly, overly energized pixie.

To distract myself, I reached for a cool drink just as Alice said, out of the blue, as if it was an after thought, "Bella, when I'm done with Rose's wedding, can I plan yours too?"

Surprised, I choked on my drink.

"Alice!" Esme chided as she patted me on the back.

When my airway was finally cleared, I asked, "What the heck are you talking about Alice? Have you had too much sugar today already?"

She rolled her eyes at me, resting her head on her propped up arm. "No, I just have this feeling that you and Edward are going to want a wedding soon. It's the same feeling I got a few days before Emmett proposed to Rose."

"Oh yeah, your 'supernatural' powers," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever they are, they're always right," she said confidently.

"What about you and Jasper?" I asked, changing the subject abruptly.

She sighed, playing with the napkin on the table. "We've already talked about it. It's not the right time for us to get married. I mean, Jazz is still studying and the timing's just not right."

That was right, Jasper was studying medicine at uni at the moment and he still had a lot of work to do to become qualified as a doctor. He worked hard at it but I was sure it must have put a strain on his and Alice's relationship.

"Oh well, we'll know when the time is right," Alice said, perking up.

"That poor boy," Esme said, looking at her daughter. "He'll have a hard time proposing to you."

"It doesn't matter. If it's not a surprise, then he'll just have to think of something original," Alice giggled. Like Esme said, poor Jasper. Imagine trying to propose to a girl who's basically psychic. By the time you actually do, I bet she'd have already got the guest list, location and wedding dress all planned out.

"So have you thought about wedding ideas?" Alice continued prodding.

"Alice," I groaned, "can we please stop talking about the wedding? It's not like I'm getting married tomorrow. Although, maybe in a year or tw–"

I stopped abruptly, just realising what I had said.

"What?!" Alice shouted. "Are you saying that Edward has already propose–?"

"Alice," Esme hissed. "Keep it down. Do you want everyone to know?"

"Sorry mom," she immediately said. "So did he?" she asked.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I'd picked up from Edward. Things just never seemed to go the way we planned it, did it?

"Yes, he did."

Alice gave a little squeal of delight.

"But," I raised my hand to stop her from starting, "we've decided not to tell anyone."

"Why not?" she asked, her enormous grin turning into a disappointed frown.

"Because it'd just get too complicated. I mean, according to the public, we've only been seeing each other for less than a month. How do you think it'd look if it was revealed Edward proposed to me?" I asked rhetorically.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," she said, still a little bit disappointed.

"Look Alice, I promise you that when the time comes, you can plan it," I laughed.

"Really?"

"Really," I smiled at her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Bella!" she shouted, hugging me tightly. I looked over at Esme as I was engulfed in her arms, noticing her calm demeanour.

"You're not surprised?" I asked her.

She smiled at me before answering, "No. I've known for a while now. Carlisle told me that Edward told him."

"He did?" I said.

"Don't worry about my approval. I've been waiting for Edward to find someone who he loves as much as I love Carlisle. And now he has you."

**EPOV**

"Hello love," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around my Bella. I felt her shiver as I kissed her just below her ear.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Boring. But it always is," I told her honestly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. My father would have killed me if I missed it."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," she replied, turning around in my arms so she was facing me.

"Oi, lovebirds, get over here!" Emmett shouted at us, disturbing the peace.

I rolled my eyes at my insensitive brother but led Bella over anyway. It was so much different not having to pretend, I could do things that normal couples could do like simply holding hands in public. Before, when we were keeping us a secret, I could never touch her in anyway.

"Hey Bella, there's someone who says they know you," Em said before moving aside.

"Nessie!" Bella shrieked and flung her arms around a woman around her age.

"Bells, it's been ages," the woman replied, hugging her and grinning happily.

"How did–?" Bella started.

"Nessie is looking for work and I offered to let her stay at my place until she finds some. I thought you might like to see her," Charlie said who had been standing beside the woman – Nessie – the whole time.

"This is amazing! I didn't expect you to be here!" Bella said.

"Yeah, it was sort of a last minute decision. I just got fired from my old job and Charlie offered me a place to say," Nessie laughed. "So Bella, aren't you going to introduce me to that gorgeous guy standing behind you?"

Bella beckoned me forward and took my hand in hers, while saying, "Nessie, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is my cousin Nessie, from my dad's side."

I offered my other hand and Nessie took it, smiling widely at me. "Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Same here. I must say, I wasn't expecting this, Bella. I don't see you for a few months and look what you've gone and done. I just can't leave you alone for a single moment, can I?"

Bella stuck her tongue out at her cousin and I laughed at their playful banter. It seemed like they were both really close to each other.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering if– Oh," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see Jacob walking out of the building but he stopped halfway, looking dazed, as if someone punched him in the face.

"Jacob, I haven't seen you in ages! Come over here!" Bella said, beckoning to him.

"Uh… hi Bella," he said, staring at Nessie. When she noticed he was looking at her, she blushed, reminding me of Bella.

"Hey," she smiled as her glance shifted from him to her cousin. "Um, I guess I'd better introduce you two. Jacob, this is my cousin Nessie who's just moved here. Nessie, this is my friend Jacob. He's a member of Parliament and works with my dad."

"Nice to meet you," Nessie said shyly, holding out her hand.

"Same here," Jacob said in a rough voice.

"Um, Jacob, did you want to ask me something?" I asked him when he didn't say anything else.

"Uh, yeah, it was about…" he trailed off, not looking as if he remembered at all.

"Nessie, why don't I show you around? It's really amazing here and you can meet Alice and Rose!" Bella said quickly, possibly to save Jacob. She reached up to give me a quick kiss, whispering in my ear, "Sorry, but I'll make it up to you later. Promise."

"I'll hold you to that," I smiled before letting her lead Nessie into the main building.

I noticed Jacob was still looking a bit dazed besides me, staring after the two girls who were walking hand in hand. I waved my hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Hello? Earth to Jacob, anyone at home?"

"Huh? Sorry, I just zoned out for a bit…" he said.

"Thinking about anyone in particular?"

"Maybe. Hey, that girl, she's Bella's cousin right? Do you know if she's going out with anyone?"

"Not that I know of," I shrugged. "I only just met her. Doesn't seem like it though. If she was, why would she just leave everything behind and the guy and come here? Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk to me ab–?"

I was cut off as Alice came up to me with an odd look on her face.

"Hey Edward, do you know where Bella is?" Alice asked, nodding to Jacob as she said so.

"She's gone inside to show her cousin around."

"Bella has a cousin?"

"Yeah, on her dad's side. She just arrived after she was fired from her last job," I explained what I knew. "Anyway, why do you need her? Is something wrong?"

"Umm," she said uncertainly, "you could say that."

"Alice?"

"There's someone here to see her," she said, turning around and beckoning to someone behind her to come forward.

A middle-aged woman walked forward with shoulder length hair and a smile on her face. She somehow reminded me a lot of Bella, they looked similar, with the same shaped face and eyes. On her arm was a man around her age with his arm in a cast.

"Hello there! You must be Edward, I've heard so much about you! It's so nice to finally meet you," she said, walking forward and hugging me warmly. I froze for a minute, not knowing who she was.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked when she drew back.

"Oh, silly me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Renee, Bella's mother. So, when's the wedding?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty three**

"Alice, slow down. What did you just say?" I asked my friend who was standing in front of me, frowning. "For a moment there, I'd almost swear you said the words 'my mom', 'here' and 'now' in the same sentence."

"Uh, Bella? That's exactly what I said. After I told Edward she was here, I left to come find you. She's here. As in here. At this moment. Now."

I stared at her, not quite knowing what to say. How the hell was Renee _here_?

"How come she's here? She never told me she was going to come! I mean, the last time I talked to her, she didn't mention anything about visiting me!" I said, quickly thinking back to our conversation when I told my mother that Edward and I were seeing each other and mentally replaying it word for word.

"You sure you didn't say anything? You know Renee, all she needs is one word, one hint, and she'll come," Nessie pointed out.

"Umm…" I couldn't really think of any time I had said anything about her visiting. Had I?

"_Hmm, I'd love to meet Edward soon."_

"_Maybe you should fly over. I'd pay for it if you really wanted to," I offered._

"_Don't be silly, I'll pay for it myself."_

"Crap!" I swore, hitting my forehead with my hand. "Well actually, I sort of, might have, kind of did say she could visit. You know, so she could meet Edward."

"Well there's your answer," Alice said. "Come on, she's meeting Carlisle and Esme now. We'd better go save my brother, I'm sure he's feeling pretty confused right now."

"He's not the only one," I muttered to no one in particular.

While we walked, Alice suggested that Renee stay in the palace with us, for ease of convenience.

"Are you sure, Alice?"

"Don't worry about it," she said with a wave of her hand. "God knows we've got enough room for more than two extra people. And hardly anyone ever sees it besides the maids and us."

"Oh, did Phil come too?"

"Yeah, the guy with your mom? Her new husband, right? What does he do for a living; his arm was in a cast."

"He plays baseball. That's probably why they chose to take a holiday now, he obviously can't play. He used to try to teach me when I was younger." I laughed at the memory of the three of us in the park, Phil trying to teach my mom and I to play properly. "He failed but it wasn't his fault; I was always pathetic at sports."

We arrived at a door and Alice knocked on it lightly. I could hear the sounds of voices coming from within and I smiled. I hadn't seen my mother in so long, and although it was unexpected, it was not unwelcome.

Carlisle opened the door and smiled when he saw us, ushering us in.

"Bella!" I heard my mom squeal, wrapping her arms around me quickly.

"Mom! It's so great to see you!" I said, just as enthusiastically.

She released me from a hug, keeping me at arm's length so she could look at me.

"You look as if you've grown so much, Bella. You're not that same little girl that left me in Phoenix all those months ago," she said almost dramatically. "But I can tell it's changed you for the better."

She then spotted Nessie and went over to her, hugging her as well. I took that opportunity to look around the room and I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting together on an armchair, Jacob and Jasper on the couch with Phil, and finally, Edward. I walked over to him and sat on his lap, smiling nervously.

"So I see you've finally met my mom," I said, wondering how he was taking it.

"Yeah, she's… different, to say the least. I believe in the space of ten minutes all we've talked about is how to cook a carrot cake properly without burning it," he said in an amused voice, his emerald eyes twinkling.

I laughed lightly. "That's my mother. I've told you how she is." I paused for a moment, noticing how calm he was. "Aren't you surprised?"

"Yes, and no. I had a feeling she would want to see you soon. I know myself how it feels when I'm away from you too long."

I smiled and kissed him lightly before settling into his arms. Renee was talking to Alice about where the best places to shop were, something which I was dreading to do. Whenever we went on holidays, she would always drag me around to all the shops first before we did anything else, something I was sure Alice did too. Already I could see that evil little glint in her eye, something which I could also see in my mom's.

"Jacob likes your cousin," Edward said in a low voice into my ear. I followed Edward's eyes and saw where he was sitting and sure enough, Nessie was sitting beside him, quite close, in fact.

"I'm glad. She looks like she likes him as well."

"Has she ever gone out with anyone?"

"Quite a few guys, actually. But they never got past a second date," I laughed, remembering how Nessie used to tell me about all the guys who begged her to go on another date, which she always refused. Apparently, she could never find the right person. Something I too had trouble with.

Esme got up and joined my mother and Alice and they were all talking quickly, although I wasn't sure about what.

"What's Esme talking to them about?" I wondered out loud.

"Um, love? I think I need to warn you about something your mom said out loud," Edward said.

"What did she say?" I asked, turning to face him.

"She sort of asked when the wedding was," he admitted. "And Alice heard."

At that point, Renee and Alice both turned to me, excitement shining on their faces. I mentally groaned, I had a feeling I knew what they were about to say.

"This is so awesome, Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm so excited for you and Edward! I never thought I'd see the day when I got to plan my brother's wedding!"

"What on earth do you mean by that, Alice?" Edward cut across her.

"Oh don't be so stupid, Eddie. You know perfectly well what I mean," she scowled. Edward returned her expression. I knew he didn't like to be reminded how he was like before and whenever anyone bought it up, it always put him in a sour mood.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Jasper asked his crazy girlfriend.

"Edward and Bella are getting married!" she said.

In case you're wondering, most of the people in the room knew, so hardly anyone looked surprised. In fact, it was only Jasper, Jacob and Nessie who looked even remotely shocked.

"Well congrats, Eddie," Jasper said, standing up and going to shake Edward's hand. "Now I know what Alice meant and I have to say, I agree with her. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh shut up, Jasper. Mom, you don't looked surprised at all, why not?" Edward asked Esme.

"Your father told me a while ago," she said serenely.

Edward shook his head, I'm sure from the fact that he told his father to keep it secret.

"Looks like the secret's out, love," Edward whispered into my ear. "Let's just get this over and done with, shall we?"

**EPOV**

Unwillingly, Bella was dragged away by her mother, my mother and Alice to be … interrogated about my proposal, I suppose. It was, after all, what Alice had done to Rosalie when my brother had proposed to her.

Feeling guilty that I couldn't save her from my hyper active sister, I turned to my father, shaking my head.

"I thought I told you to keep is a secret," I accused, although half jokingly as well. I wasn't really mad at him, I knew Esme would have spotted something anyway and had probably threatened my father if he hadn't told her.

"Son, you know what you're mother's like. I couldn't lie to her no matter how hard I tried," he said.

I nodded, I understood where he was coming from. Bella had that same power over me.

"This puts a whole new spin on things, doesn't it?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, it does." Thinking about it though, there were some pros and cons to telling everyone sooner than Bella and I had planned. Cons … well, those were kind of obvious. Pros on the other hand, at least I got to marry her sooner…

"When were you guys originally planning to get hitched?" Phil asked curiously. I liked Bella's step-father. He was a nice guy and he sure did put up well with Renee's eccentricities.

"To be honest, we were going to wait for a few months until all this died down," I said, running a hand through my hair. "And I didn't want to get the little pixie too excited."

"You guys can still wait a few months," Jasper said. "Maybe just announce it now, but since Rosalie and Emmett's wedding is coming up real soon, you guys don't want to overshadow that."

"Mmm," Carlisle agreed. "Give it a few months rest, okay Edward? I think Alice will need it as well."

"I'm not so sure about that," I muttered. Honest to god, where did she get her energy from? Maybe we should raid her room in case she's hiding a few hundred tonnes of sugar in her room.

Carlisle, got up from his chair and walked to the door, holding it open for me.

"Oh, and by the way, remember we've got the visiting president's dinner tomorrow night. So be ready. Now, go and save Bella from your sister and mother," he said with a wink.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty four**

"Edward, what's the matter?" I asked as I ran one of my hands over his handsome face, trying to get him to calm down.

"It's nothing, love," he said automatically.

I sighed, knowing it wasn't _nothing_. I couldn't pinpoint it exactly what it was, but I knew something was definitely bothering him. Ever since last night, he had been so tense and jumpy. Take this morning, for example. I had told him last night that I was meeting Alice in the morning to catch up and so we could have breakfast together, but he had practically held me captive in our room like some prisoner of war until Alice herself broke down our door and demanded that he let me go with her. He had agreed, but very, very reluctantly.

I had no idea what was going on with him. He was fine yesterday after our surprise … announcement. Had I done something wrong? I didn't think I had, but even so, I kept mentally replaying everything I had said and done yesterday in case I had.

Edward must have noticed my preoccupation because he sighed and grabbed my hand, kissing it lightly.

"Bella, you haven't done anything wrong," he said. "I'm just … worried."

"About what?" I asked, deciding to take a chance.

"You don't need to worry about it."

"Edward, I want to worry about it. If it concerns you, I want to know. Everything to do with you I want to know," I scowled at him. "Now, tell me. We promised to be open with each other, remember?"

He sighed and nodded slowly. "Fine, if you really want to know that badly. Bella–"

"Prince Edward, are you and Miss Swan ready to enter?" one of the servants asked, looking into the room.

"Yes we are. We'll be right there, Kylie," he said quickly, tugging on my hand and leading me into the same hall that held that fateful Parliament dinner.

I frowned, annoyed that we were interrupted before he was able to tell me what was bothering him. I had been so close. It didn't look like he was about to say anything anytime soon now.

However, my frown turned into a smile when we entered the hall for another formal dinner. All those memories of that night came back to me. It seemed like so long ago, but in reality it had been little more than a few months. I'm sure Edward was remembering the same thing as he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my hair, smiling as he did so.

I looked up at him to find him smiling down at me.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

"Maybe later."

He pouted and I laughed at his expression. "Are you ever going to get over your ridiculous fear of dancing?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I said, liking my childish reply before leading him over to our friends.

"Hey Bella, Edward," Jacob smiled as we approached. I grinned at him and then at my cousin who was looking rather awkward, but who was also smiling very widely.

"Ness, you made it!" I exclaimed, hugging her. "I didn't think you were going to come."

She laughed as she threaded her arm through Jacob's. "Well, I didn't think I was either, but Jacob somehow managed to convince me. I'll say something though, I'm glad I came if just to see this place. It's amazing."

I nodded in agreement as Edward greeted Jacob. However, I caught something in their eyes as they looked at each other, like they were having some sort of silent conversation. Jacob's eyes flickered to me and then back to Edward, his face darkening. Edward nodded curtly in response.

"Umm, guys? We are still here, you know," I said.

"Sorry," they both said quickly.

"So have you guys decided on a date?" Jacob asked. His question was very ambiguous but that was the point; we didn't want anyone else to find out about our engagement yet, and as such, whenever we discussed it in public, we never actually mentioned it by name.

"Announcing or actual?"

"Announcement."

"Not really," I said, looking at Edward. We hadn't really discussed it much, but we had talked about this. "I think we'll wait until after Rose and Emmett's."

Jacob nodded before dragging my cousin off so he could introduce her to some of his friends.

"They make a good couple," Edward observed. "I'm glad that they've found each other."

"Mmm," I agreed, watching them. I practically considered Jake as part of my family and I wanted him to be happy as much as anyone else. "Come on, let's go get something to drink."

We headed over to the drinks table, only stopping when Edward spotted some important person from Parliament which he had to talk to. I had never been one for politics so I just stood by his side and nodded politely, not really listening.

We finally made it over there and Edward sighed in relief.

"Do you ever get tired of it?" I asked curiously. I didn't know much about how the country's politics worked, but I knew that he, as the prince, must have been a crucial part of it.

He thought about it for a moment but shook his head. "No, not really. It's not like I have a choice - I have to do it, it's my duty - but sometimes I wish I didn't have to constantly wonder how everything's being taken, how it's going to play out in Parliament. But let's not think about that now. It's all I ever hear about from anyone else. I just want to concentrate on you," he smiled, handing me a drink.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Cullen?" I said seductively as I took it from him.

"I must admit that that has some potential, Ms. Swan," he purred back, making my whole body shiver. _Does he have any idea of the power that he has over me?_ I thought.

He laughed softly at my reaction and kissed traced my lips with his tongue before kissing me.

_Yes he does._

"Edward, stop making out with Bella and try to be more social," Alice said, coming up from behind us.

"Does being more social involve talking to you, Alice? If so, I think I'll continue with what I'm doing right now. It's a lot more interesting," he teased his sister who hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm serious. Dad wants you to at least meet the President by the end of the night."

"What about you?"

"Already met him," she said smugly. "Have fun, he's a _terribly_ interesting person."

"Thanks for the heads up," Edward said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Anytime."

Jasper and I laughed at their teasing. I loved seeing the two of them interact. They were so close, despite how Edward had been before. Alice had once told me that their relationship was never bad, it was just that they had drifted apart. But now they were closer than ever.

We chatted with the two of them for a little while longer until the band decided to play a new, slower song and Edward dragged me out to dance with him.

"Do we have to do this again?" I said, partly to tease him a little bit.

"Come on love, stop lying. I know you actually like this," he teased right back, pulling me closer to him. Well, he was right about that. I closed my eyes as his arms wrapped around my waste and I lay my head down on his shoulder, breathing in the scent which was only Edward.

"I love you," he whispered as we swayed to the music. For once, I didn't feel like we were being watched. He made the world melt away and I forgot about the looks that I was sure we were to be getting.

"I know," I smiled into his shoulder.

"I'll never let you go."

"I know."

"And that doesn't scare you?"

"Scare me? Of course not. It terrifies me that you think so highly of me. But I couldn't be more happy to spend the rest of my life with you," I said, finally looking up at him. As always, the emotion that showed in Edward's green eyes surprised me, the warmth and realness that I saw. I couldn't believe how far we had come from our first meeting, from my very first thoughts about him.

He grinned at me as he slowly twirled me around him, my dress fanning out. I giggled as he pulled me close to him again.

"You know, if we're not careful, we're going to give a lot more information away than we actually should. And I'm not so sure we should do that right now," Edward said, amusement in his voice

"Well, we are the masters of that, if you know what I mean." We both laughed, remembering all the times when things had accidentally slipped out of our mouths.

Eventually we stopped dancing and made our way off the dance floor. Deciding that we both needed some fresh air to cool ourselves off, we headed outside. The hall had huge glass doors on the north side, opening out onto a balcony which overlooked a part of the garden which was dedicated to roses of every colour and shape.

We leaned against the marble railing, looking out into the night sky. We were out of sight from the hall, having turned around a corner to come to a darker and more secluded part of the balcony, away from prying eyes.

Edward handed me my drink and I sipped on it gratefully, looking down into the grounds. The light from the party fell onto the roses, illuminating them as well as the light from the moon, creating a beautiful ghostly effect. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I automatically melted into his embrace, sighing contentedly.

This is what life is about. Being in the arms of your true love while you know that surrounding you is the family who has always supported you and your friends who you know will support you to the ends of the earth. Stuff all those other royalty and fame crap, this was all I needed to make me happy.

"What are you thinking about which has made that beautiful smile appear on your face?" Edward wondered aloud, moving his hand so that it was caressing my cheek.

"That this is all I need. That from now on, as long as I have you, I – we – can get through anything."

"I hope you didn't just come to that conclusion. I've known that for a long time."

"I don't know … it just made me realise how far I've come. Ten years ago … I would have never thought that this – you, me, love – would have been possible," I admitted honestly.

"So despite all those romance novels you read, you didn't think it would happen to you?" Edward asked sceptically.

"Books aren't reality. Life is."

"Uh huh. And if that's so, remind me why _you_ are writing a novel?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment as Alice came out of the hall.

"Edward? I know you're out here. Bella too. You better not be making out with her again. Anyway, Dad wants you right now to talk about something. He looked pretty worried as well," she called out before we heard the door close behind her.

"You better go. It could be important," I said regretfully.

"Fine," he sighed. "But promise me you won't go anywhere until I come back."

"I promise," I smiled up at him.

He bent down to kiss me one more time before turning to go back into the hall. I watched him disappear into the crowd until I could no longer see his shock of bronze hair before looking back over the gardens again.

The next thing I heard chilled me to the bone.

A voice I had never wanted to hear again in my entire existence.

"Hello Isabella," a low and dangerous voice said from my left.

I turned slowly to my left towards the source of the noise and saw a man step out of the shadows, a sinister smile playing on his face as he watched me.

"Shall we take off from where we left?"

**EPOV**

"It was nice to meet you, Edward," the visiting President said, shaking my hand.

"Pleasure was all mine. Please enjoy the rest of your evening," I said, trying to be polite, although I was aching to return to my Bella. If she agreed, maybe we would even skip out on the rest of the night…

"I will," he smiled, shaking my hand one last time before disappearing into the crowd.

"That went well," my father observed. I nodded in agreement, turning to go, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Edward, where's Bella?" he asked in a concerned voice. It still surprised me how much he cared for her now, considering that he had known her well for barely a few weeks.

"Outside," I replied.

"Have you told her yet?"

"No," I said in a low voice.

"Why, Edward? You need to tell her," Carlisle said forcefully. "What happens if he comes? Now? And you didn't warn her? Didn't tell her? Couldn't protect her? What would you do?"

"I don't want to worry her," I hissed at him. I had my reasons. Bella didn't need to be worried with that and I had sworn to myself that I would protect her. I could, I would, I needed to for the sake of my own sanity.

"You know he's been spotted close to here. You need to tell her," Carlisle said in a low voice one last time before I yanked my arm out of his grip and stormed outside.

Already I was losing my mind over the possibilities. I didn't need Bella to be so nervous and tense as well, like I had been since I found out last night. My dreams last night had been filled with horrifying images and I was glad that Bella could not see into my mind and know what I had dreamt. I didn't need to worry her. I could protect her. Couldn't I?

"Bella?" I called as I walked out onto the balcony. There was no response apart from the breeze rustling over the rosebushes so I called her name again.

"Love? Bella?"

I turned the corner and what I saw made me freeze. My heart shattered and broke and roared out in anger all in one. My father's words rang through my head.

"_What happens if he comes? Now? And you didn't warn her? Didn't tell her? Couldn't protect her? What would you do?"_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Isabella. Bella, wake up."

Blearily, I opened my eyes, only to be met with harsh sunlight. Quickly, I closed them, waiting. For what, though, I wasn't quite sure.

Instead, I simply stayed where I was. I was lying on my back – when did I lie down? Concentrating on my senses, I felt the warm sun on my face, the soft grass underneath my fingertips, and the wind blowing my hair around my face.

I could hear a stream gurgling nearby and the sound of the wind gently blowing over me and through the trees. But that was all. Wait a second, who had said that? It hadn't been anyone's voice I knew; not Edward's or Alice's or my father's. It had sounded like … my voice.

I opened my eyes, the sun not so blinding this time. Quickly, I sat up, only to find myself sitting across from a woman.

This woman was wearing a white summer dress, one that I realised was exactly the same to what I was wearing. Her feet were bare and her hair was left out; it was the exact same length and colour as mine. And her eyes were exactly the same shape and size as mine. She was – I realised – _me._

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaky. "Where am I?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the woman – me – replied. "Who does it look like I am? Look around you. Where do you think you are?"

I looked around, questions burning in my mind. However, my questions were almost forgotten when I realised where I was.

"I'm at … Edward's meadow," I said disbelievingly. "But … how? And," I turned back to her, "you can't really be me, can you?"

"Of course I am. I can prove it to you, Bella. Your name is Isabella Swan, you moved to Arcenciel Islands because your father, Charlie Swan, Chief of Law Enforcement, found you a job which happened to be being assistant to the Crown Prince, namely Edward Cullen who you're engaged to. Also, you're writing a book about a boy and a girl where the boy is a–"

"Alright! I believe you," I said quickly, my voice reverberating around me. "Now, why am I here?"

She smiled sadly at me. "Can you remember nothing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I racked my brains hard, trying to remember everything that had happened recently. I came up blank.

Why was I here? What had happened? By the sounds of it, something bad. But everything had been going fine recently, hadn't it? Surprisingly, most of my family had turned up and I was as happy as ever. Nothing, no one, had been disturbing that happiness.

Isabella stood up, walking around the meadow in a circle, her fingertips drifting over the tree trunks. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"I don't know if you want to know. If you knew … I don't know how you'd take it."

"Take a guess. You're me after all."

She paused, before continuing to walk slowly around. "You honestly remember nothing. I'm not surprised, it's the body's natural response to block painful memories when they happen. Then again, you've always been good at blocking painful memories, haven't you?"

"Please," I said, "tell me."

She sighed, stopped walking. "Remember back to the most recent night of your life. Close your eyes, picture it. You're outside the palace hall, on the balcony. Edward's just left you to go talk to some president or something. And remember."

I close my eyes, and a few moments later, it all came back to me.

I gasped and opened my eyes, my breathing heavy and laboured as a stared at the ground, my hair fanning around my face.

"Now do you remember?"

**~:~:~**

"Dammit! Why isn't she waking up?"

"Edward, calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when my fiancée is lying in that goddamn bed still as a freaking statue? Tell me, Alice, how?" I shouted at my sister.

"Edward, you need to stop shouting like that," Jasper tried to say over me.

"Why?" I turned on him. "Why should I when she can't even hear me?"

I didn't wait for an answer, instead collapsing back onto the seat next to Bella's hospital bed. It was the same seat I had sat in for the past two days. I had only ever left when one of my family members decided I needed to get some fresh air, otherwise, I stayed by her side.

Bella's room had seen nonstop activity. A wave of people were always coming in and out. Among them were Bella's own family and mine, when they could be around.

I hadn't slept for what seemed like years. I didn't need sleep. All I needed was for her to wake up. All day long I had kept my mantra besides her bed, all day long. Every second of every minute.

"I know you're upset Edward–"

"Upset?" I laughed bitterly. "_Upset_ doesn't cover even half of what I'm feeling right now, Alice."

"–but everyone is as well. We've all been by what happened. But you seriously need to stop acting like this," she said, placing her small hand on my shoulder. "When Bella wakes up, she'll need you to be there for her, for you to be strong. She won't get over this if you keep acting like you are."

"How can you be so sure she'll wake up?" I asked her, my eyes searching hers for reassurance. Something I need desperately.

"Because she has to," my sister replied firmly, strongly. "There's too much here for her _not_ to come back. She's a daughter, a cousin, a best friend, and your…"

"Soul mate," I whispered.

Alice nodded, her eyes wide and sorrowful.

"I'm sure she'll wake up. I have a feeling."

"Thank you Alice. Thank you," I murmured. "Would you mind if you left me here alone for a little while?"

She nodded again before walking out the door. Jasper also left after he had placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I turned back to Bella. Her face was smooth and her breathing slow and steady. She really looked like she could be asleep, in a peaceful slumber. But I wondered what sort of nightmares she was really having in her mind, what horrible events she was being forced to remember.

I leaned forward, gently brushing a piece of her hair off her face.

"Bella," I whispered into her ear. "I know you can hear me. Please, come back to me. I need you. Our family needs you. Your parents, your cousin, my family, your friends. Me. I love you so much, please come back. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be hard, but we'll make it through. As long as I know that you still love me, we can get through it. I've never stopped loving you, never will. Please come back."

I hesitated, a ridiculous thought having come into my mind. You saw it in all the old fairytale movies, but I doubted whether it actually worked. But what did I have to lose?

Leaning even closer, I gently pressed my lips to hers, whispering against them, "I love you. Please."

**~:~:~**

"I … remember," I whispered. "But … how? How did it happen?"

Despite my desperate attempt to restrain them, memories were flowing thick and fast through my mind. Edward leaving me to go talk to someone … standing outside on the balcony alone … hearing that chilling voice…

After that, however, my mind went blank. I had no idea what had become of me and I was no closer to figuring out why I was here.

"Why am I here? Where is here exactly?" I asked aloud, looking up at Isabella.

She sighed, as if resigned to tell me.

"You're in your mind," she started, not very helpfully I might add. "Have you heard of people going into a coma because of some traumatic event and staying locked up in their minds?"

"I only thought that happened in books."

"This is no book, Bella. After what happened to you, Edward found you and bought you to safety. However, your body went into lockdown as a response to the stress, and here you are. Apart from that, I know nothing else."

I looked around the meadow, thinking carefully.

"It's because of what happened, you say. That I'm in shock." She nodded. "But … I'm sane, aren't I? Right now."

"Now you might be, but believe me, when you get back to the real world, you're going to have a hard time. Of course … only if you _want_ to go back, that is."

"What are you saying?" I asked, surprised. "Why would I _not_ want to go back?"

"Well, sometimes people don't want to go back."

I shook my head; that was an impossible thought. To live my life without my family or my friends – without Edward – was in impossibility.

"That's what I thought," she said softly. "Come on, I have something to show you."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I stood up and followed her. Isabella didn't say anything, she just walked into the surrounding forest. Quickly, I followed her, finding her standing by a river.

I opened my mouth to say something but she shook her head, waving her hand at the river.

Curious, I slowly knelt by the bank on my knees, looking onto the reflection, my hair trailing the surface of the water. The water continued to flow but the gradually the reflections on the surface changed, images melding and twisting into one.

The number of images was to say … mind blowing. Things I'd seen, things I'd dreamed of, and things I'd never even contemplated. But I saw everything so clearly; joy, happiness, sorrow, anger, but most of all, love.

"There's more," Isabella murmured from behind me just as I thought the images were beginning to slow down.

Suddenly, I saw him. His hair was even more dishevelled and his eyes had bags under them, as if he had gotten none or little sleep. But he was still my Edward.

"Bella," he whispered into my ear. "I know you can hear me. Please, come back to me. I need you. Our family needs you. Your parents, your cousin, my family, your friends. Me. I love you so much, please come back. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be hard, but we'll make it through. As long as I know that you still love me, we can get through it. I've never stopped loving you, never will. Please come back."

"Edward," I breathed, leaning even more forward. However, my nose touched the surface of the river and in an instant, the picture disappeared.

"What?!" I whipped around to look at Isabella, alarmed and panicked. I wanted him back. I hadn't noticed it before, but I was literally _aching_ for him. A part of me wanted to jump into the water, convinced that he was there.

"I need to go back."

"What did you see?" Isabella asked calmly.

"Lots of things. I saw my friends, my family, Edward … I saw children," I said, quite surprised with what I was saying. I didn't think I had ever felt this urge within me, to have child. And suddenly, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

"Well then," she smiled, "I guess you've got to go back then."

I nodded.

"It'll be hard," she warned.

"I know that. But I'm willing to give it a shot. Anything, so long as I get back."

"Close your eyes then," she said, smiling.

I close them, focusing on my breathing and willing myself with all my might to go back to Edward. The sounds and sensation of the wind whirl around me and I feel as if I'm travelling through space and time itself. In the distance, I hear my voice, ever so soft.

"Be strong, Bella. You have to do this. Not for yourself, but for everyone around you."

_I will be strong._

"I love you."

_I love you too._

"Please."

_You don't have to ask any more, Edward._

_I love you._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty six**

I sighed, moving away from the bed. I knew it was pointless. I didn't even know why I did it.

Gently, I kissed Bella's cheek for the last time, wondering whether Alice would come back in so I could get some sleep. Or at least _try_ to get some sleep. In reality, I knew it would be hopeless.

Turning around, I reached out my hand to open the door, when I heard a soft groan from behind me. I whipped around, my ears disbelieving. From the smallest sound I had heard, I could almost swear that it sounded like … her.

"Bella?" I breathed, turning around.

She was still in the bed, exactly as I had left her before. I let out a breath I had been holding, disappointed and slipping deeper into my pool of despair. I had been so sure…

"Edward?" she groaned, her eyes opening blearily.

I gasped, quickly at her side and kissing her eyelids. She opened them, her eyes brown as ever but dimmer than I remembered. She seemed very tired and worn out, as one would expect.

But all thoughts of anything else flew out the window. Nothing mattered except this. She was _back_.

**~:~:~**

"Good afternoon, Bella." The doctor walked into the room, smiling at her. Her mouth twitched slightly as she tried to smile back, but her eyes gave away how scared she actually was. I tightened my grip on her hand, trying to reassure her.

"Afternoon," she whispered.

It had been a day after she had woken up from her coma-like state – three days after the night of the dinner – and she had hardly spoken in that time. The traffic flowing in and out of the room hadn't stopped, with the doctor and nurses coming in to check on her constantly, and our family and friends also coming in to give her some support. But she hadn't been herself at all, barely saying more than a few words at a time.

Of course I had expected _something_ like this. I didn't think that she would wake up and be completely fine and we'd go on with our merry lives. I expected for her to have some trouble coming to grips with what happened. But now that was like this, I was at a loss at what to do.

First of all, let's just say that my friends hadn't exactly been helping in the best way. Rosalie and Alice had been talking to her with Alice chatting away like she always did. I could tell that they wanted to give Bella a sense of normality, but it wasn't working. Their conversations were mostly between my sister and Rose; Bella never talked.

Jasper and Emmett felt very awkward around her. They tried not to spend too much time alone with her, seeing as it was a guy who assaulted her they thought that they weren't the right people to help Bella. Of course they wanted to help, anyone could see that, but like me they were at a complete loss as to how.

In their own way, though, they had really helped her by getting rid of that asshole. Let's just say that James didn't get off too well when Jasper and Em turned up at the prison where he was being kept to, to quote Emmett, "teach that little shit the biggest lesson of his f-ed up life."

I would have gone with them, but Bella was vigilant that I never left her side.

Now, I never voluntarily left her side unless I had to before the incident, and I never wanted to anyway. Honestly, if I just stayed glued to Bella's side for the rest of eternity, I'd be more than happy. But this … this was something different.

I couldn't even go out into the corridor for a single second by myself without her starting to panic. Even if someone else was in the room, like her cousin or her mother, she would start to go out of her mind.

Why though? How could I make her understand that I would always, _always_, come back to her? I would never abandon her.

But whenever I started to think these thoughts, I got a sick feeling in my stomach. Think about it. I had left her alone on that balcony right before James had attacked her. Of course she would think that I was going to leave again. Everytime I closed my eyes, I was taken back to that place and my hopelessness and hatred of myself would return. Everytime I looked at Bella, I felt guilty and angry at myself that I had let her be attacked. But even so, I would put up with my pain to stay with her.

I had no idea how I could make her see the truth.

"Well," the doctor said, "it seems like you're healing well, Miss Swan. If you'd like, you should be able to leave this evening and go home, as long as you promise to get enough rest at home."

"Okay then," Bella said quietly.

Luckily for us, James hadn't been able to hurt Bella a lot. She had a broken arm and a few bruises and scratches from her struggle with him, but apart from that, not much else. It could have been a lot, lot worse.

"Well then, come to the front desk in about an hour and we'll sign you out," he smiled, trying to be friendly. Bella didn't notice; she simply nodded, her head down and eyes averted.

The doctor had barely left the room when none other than my sister bounded in, Jasper following her, looking awkward.

"Bella, I heard you're getting out!" she said excitedly. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it is," she attempted to smile. But I could see clearly, as anyone else could, that her attempt wasn't working.

**~:~:~**

"Edward," she murmured, "promise me you'll stay here with me?"

"Of course, my love," I said, kissing Bella's hair.

I started to hum softly, willing her to go to sleep. After a little while, her breathing slowed to a normal rate and she began to mumble, starting her normal sleep talking patterns. I smiled. When she was 'asleep' in the hospital, she hadn't talked at all, something which I had dearly missed.

Moments later, she began to speak clearer. But it was nothing like what I expected.

"No," she mumbled. "Don't leave … please … don't leave me … Edward."

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere," I said quietly, kissing her softly, trying to reach her mind in her state of sleep.

"No," she continued, almost whimpering. "Please, please."

"Shh, Bella," I tried to soothe.

"Please Edward. Don't leave me to James."

I got out of the bed as quickly as I could, emotions running high, standing in the corner furthest away from her, my breathing erratic. Is that what she thought every time she looked at me? That I would leave her so she would be at the mercy of some scum of the earth?

I walked out of the room, at loathe to leave her there, but at the same time, not sure that if I did stay, how much more I could take.

**~:~:~**

Every person I've talked to didn't know what to do. It's been two weeks, and Bella's hardly left the room.

Her mom and my mom come by daily. I know that under normal circumstances, they'd be best friends by now. Right now though, they're united in their desire for Bella to be well again. They sit with her, and like Alice and Rose, they try and get her back into a normal routine. I'm not sure how else to put this, but it wasn't working. Simple fact.

Nessie was coming by as well. She had been very affected by what happened to Bella. After all, they were quite close for cousins. From what I gathered in quick conversations, she was staying over at Charlie's, who also needed support. I think the fact that James had gotten her while he was nearby and into the palace which had very tight security - which he had been in charge of - that night pissed him off quite a bit.

We were still looking into how James had actually gotten in. How he had managed to give the guards the slip and get so close to the hall where the dinner was being held without a single guard noticing was a very puzzling and frustrating thing. Luckily though, right now, he was in too bad a shape to do much except lie in his prison cell.

I stared out the window, the morning fog disappearing as the sun rose higher into the sky. Bella was still sleeping. Lately, she had been sleeping a lot.

"Come in, Alice," I said.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, opening the door, Nessie following her inside.

"Alice, I've lived with you for many, many years. I think I have an inbuilt radar for your hyperness by now," I smiled, although it was very brief. It took a lot for me to smile properly these days.

"Hey Nessie," I said as she walked past me. She gave me a quick smile before it also disappeared off her face. It seems like everyone was having trouble smiling these days. Not that I could blame them.

I led the two girls to the sitting area. It was around 11 o'clock in the morning and the sun was high in the sky, but Bella still wasn't awake. I didn't want to wake her, so I simply left her there. However, I wondered whether it was better for her to be with her nightmares or awake in the real world.

"How are you coping, Edward?" Alice asked me as soon as she sat down.

"Fine," I said, rather stiffly.

"Come on," she scowled. "I've known you all my life and I know you're definitely not fine."

"What do you want me to say, Alice?" I sighed. "I'm trying to be strong for Bella, can you blame me for that?"

"There's a difference between being strong and not being true to your own emotions."

"Spare me the philosophical crap, sis."

"She has a point, Edward," Nessie said quietly. "I have no idea what Bella's thinking, but I think I have a good idea."

"Then explain it to me. Please," I said, desperate for an insight into her mind.

"I can only guess, but this is what I think." Nessie took a deep breath in, as if preparing herself. "Well, look at you, Edward. On the outside, you seem so strong and Bella must see this is what she should be like. She thinks that if she shows any sign of weakness, you might think that _she's_ not strong."

"But I don't think that."

"I know you don't. But my cousin doesn't know that. It's such a tangled mess with you to, that neither of you know where to start to unravel it."

I put my head in my hands, thinking for a moment.

"Alice, can Jasper shed any light on why Bella's acting the way she is?" I asked her.

"Jazz isn't a psychologist, Edward. But he does have this idea that she's trying to appear normal on the outside for exactly the reason Nessie said but that her subconscious mind has other ideas."

I groaned, thinking how messed up this was. James hadn't hurt he, he hadn't done anything like _raped_ her, so why was she feeling this way? Had I over-estimated how strong Bella was? In all the time that I had known her, I had thought she was a strong person, that she would be able to bounce back from anything. But I was wrong.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't think any less of her because she couldn't. In a way, I was reassured that she was a human being, not some incredible superhuman who could do anything.

But this also made me think about myself, how I felt about this. If I was being honest with myself, I would have never expected myself to fall apart like I was falling right now. Who did that make me if I couldn't even see myself clearly?

I heard a knock at the door and Alice got up to answer it. As she did, Nessie touched my hand gently, comforting me in her own small way. Alice opened the door and I heard someone speaking.

"Alice, I need to talk to Bella."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty seven**

My first reaction when I woke up was panic. Sheer and utter panic.

"Edward!" I shouted, my hands frantically moving across the bed. But it was cold and lonely, and that just made me even more scared.

"It's not easy, is it?" I heard a voice say from my right. I turned my head to see Rosalie sitting in the chair beside me. Her arms were crossed and she had a frown on her beautiful face.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. In actual fact, my heart was beating fast and my breathing was out of control.

"Don't worry, he's outside. Alice and Nessie are with him."

We both watched each other. I wanted to ask what she was doing here, and I wanted to ask her to leave and for Edward to come back inside, but I didn't want to be rude. I didn't want to seem like I was a weak person.

It had been two weeks since I had been attacked by James. And in that time, even a rock could tell you how much the atmosphere had changed.

I wasn't stupid. I could see the worried looks on my parents' faces. I could hear the whisperings that went on behind my back. I could feel that Emmett and Jasper didn't know how to act around me anymore. I knew, more than anyone, the desire for things to go back to normal.

Most of all, I wanted things between Edward and me to go back to normal. Before any of this happened, we were so in tune with each other, but now, it was as if we weren't even from the same planet. Sure, he still held me like before and he still told me he loved me, but the fire and spirit of him which was what I fell in love with in the beginning, were … gone.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" I eventually asked. My eyes kept glancing to the door and I strained my ears, even though it was impossible to hear anything through these thick walls.

"I'm here to talk to you," she said calmly. "I think I know, more than most people, what you're going through."

"How can you?" I snapped, suddenly angry. "How can anyone?"

No one could know, unless they had been in the same situation as me. I was so scared to be left alone, so scared that Edward would leave me, that I was losing my mind with worry. Even when Edward was sleeping in the same room with me, I couldn't be rid of the same panic that engulfed me every single time.

Rosalie had her head down, staring at her lap. "I know what you're going through," her low voice said. "I've never told anyone this, I don't even think Edward knows, but I want to tell you what happened to me five years ago."

I bit my lip nervously, not seeing where this was going.

"Will you let me tell you?"

After a moment, I nodded. "Yes."

"I was walking along the street one Saturday night. It doesn't matter what I was doing or where I was going, but just know that I was alone and the street I was on was deserted … for that moment," she started. I couldn't see her face but Rosalie's voice sounded pained. "Around midnight, a group of men started walking from the opposite direction. I didn't think much of this until I realised one of them was my fiancé.

"The men were drunk. Very drunk. I thought I could just pass by them but they obviously had other ideas. I … I don't need to tell you what exactly happened, but I'm sure that you can imagine."

I could feel myself starting to tear up, horrified at what had happened to her. I had never imagined, never thought, that anything like this had happened to Rose. She seemed to so confident on the outside, yet who knew what terrible things had actually happened to her.

"Emmett saved me," she continued, her voice a touch lighter now. "He had been walking along the same street a few metres behind me and heard what was happening ahead. He fought off all the men who tried to touch me and especially hurt my supposed fiancé. He took me home and after that night, he visited me constantly. He became my friend, and eventually I was able to get past the scarring that was left behing by that son of a bitch and I fell in love with him. He's the reason I got better."

Rosalie glanced up, looking me dead in the eye. "It took me months to get better, but that was because it was my fiancé and because I didn't have the support of someone who loved me. Now, the reason why I love Emmett so much is because he's the one person who helped me get past what happened."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked softly.

"Because your life should be able to go back to normal faster than mine did. You have everyone around you, you have Edward. Why aren't you?"

I looked away, breaking eye contact. "It's not that simple."

"It never is. Nothing in life is ever simple. If it were, we'd all be rich and famous and successful by now."

I took a deep breath, trying to get my thoughts in order.

Where do I start? Do I start with myself? How do I feel about this? Why am I acting like this? I don't even know what's wrong with me. Sometimes I feel like I don't even know what's going around me, much less how I feel about it. Or do I start with Edward, who's … who's locked himself up. At least that's how it feels. Why won't he talk to me? Why do I feel like this rift between us is growing bigger each day?

"Do you want me to explain how Edward's feeling right now?" Rosalie's gentle voice asked. I nod, wanting some sort of explanation.

"Well, first of all, he probably has no idea how to act around you, or what to do. You can't blame him for that, it's not like he's ever been in this situation before. Bella, you're acting like nothing's happened, which makes him think that you're fine with this. So even though inside he's crumbling, he acts like he's strong on the outside because you are."

"Wait, what? So both of us are acting like nothing's wrong because of the other when in fact _everything's_ wrong?" I asked, confused. Rose nodded.

"And he also feels so immensely guilty because he thinks it was his fault that you were attacked."

"How does that work?" I asked, confused.

"You'll have to ask Edward, I don't think I would explain it very well," she replied, looking away.

I closed my eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. "This isn't what it's meant to be like," I muttered. "Everything was so … so perfect before, that I never thought that it could all be torn away in a single night."

I felt Rosalie touch my hand gently. "Bella, you really need to talk to Edward. Otherwise, it's all just going to stay this way."

After a few moments, I finally nodded. "Okay then."

"I'll go tell him," she said softly, and I heard her move towards the door.

"Hey Rose," I said, opening my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Thanks. Really," I smiled at her.

**~:~:~**

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked my sister and Nessie nervously, staring at the door which leads to the bedroom where Bella was at the moment.

"Stop worrying about it, Edward," Alice said. "Rose is Bella's friend as well."

I was about to say something to her, but was distracted as the door opened, Rosalie coming out of the room. Normally, she's very easy to read, as most people are, but this time, I couldn't really tell what was going on in her mind.

"Edward," she said, walking towards me, "I think you'd better go inside and talk to Bella."

"Why? What did you say to her, Rose?"

She stayed silent, walking past me and out the door. I turned to my sister, my face asking a million questions. Alice sighed.

"She's never told you, has she?"

"Told me what?"

"Do you ever wonder how Emmett knows Rose? Why one day she suddenly turns up to dinner without a single explanation to how they know each other, even though they obviously have been together longer that what we've seen?"

I stopped, thinking hard. Now that I think about it, it did seem strange at the time. My family had never even had the slightest idea that my brother was seeing someone, and then he suddenly announces one night that he had a girlfriend. Carlisle and Esme were initially surprised and slightly angry that they hadn't heard about it, but soon after they dropped the issue. Now I wonder, why?

"Yeah, I did for a bit," I admitted. "But then I just thought Emmett might've said something to Mom and Dad."

"Well he did," she said, looking away. "He told them how he met Rose one night, when he saved her from a group of guys who were…"

Alice's voice broke at the end, but she didn't need to finish the sentence. I felt sick in my stomach; I wondered how I had never known. If I had known what he happened to Rosalie a long time ago, I would have been a lot nicer to her. Now, I felt guilty for being so short with her.

"I'm going to talk to Bella," I said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Go talk to her," Nessie murmured. "We'll see ourselves out."

I took a deep breath and opened the door. There was no turning back now.

Bella was sitting in the middle of the bed, her eyes on the door, as if she had been waiting for me. I saw clearly, for the first time, how pale and sickly she actually looked. I opened my mouth to say those dreadfully clichéd words.

"Bella, we need to–"

"Talk," she finished for me. "Yeah, we do."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty eight**

I hesitantly took a step into the room, unsure of where to start. It seemed like all the questions I had ready to ask in my head in the other room disappeared as soon as I walked in.

Bella patted the bed next to her and I walked over, sitting down. However, I didn't put my arm around her like I normally would have; instead, we faced each other like a Western stand off, waiting for the other to speak.

"Are you cold?" I eventually asked. Bella was only wearing one of my larger t-shirts which seemed massive on her tiny frame. Up close to her, I could see that she seemed a lot thinner than I remembered. Thinking about it carefully, I didn't seem to remember her eating that much lately. Was this another side effect of what happened?

She nodded her head slightly and I gathered the quilt around her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

And then we went back to the silence. But to be honest, where did we start? For the past two weeks, it seemed like we had been avoiding actually sitting down and talking about it, and now that we were here, we didn't know how to talk about it.

"Say something," Bella said abruptly.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. This awkward silence is killing me."

"What do we talk about then, Bella? Give me some place to start."

"Fine then. How about this; what's wrong with us? Before any of this happened, I would have thought that we would be able to get past something like this. I would have thought that we wouldn't be one of those couples whose relationship is ruined by one single thing."

"Bella, you can't blame us for this. What happened to you … if you got over it so quickly, I would think that there's something wrong with you."

"But I _want_ to get over it. I want our lives to go back to the way it was before. Edward, we were supposed to be so happy," she said. Her eyes were so round and glistening that I could tell she was on the verge of crying.

"Me too. I want that as well. But until we talk about this, I doubt it's going to go back to the way it was."

Sighing, I did put my arm around her, and I was relieved when she didn't shove it off. I knew it was my turn to bring something up, and I wanted to say the thing which I dreaded hearing about the most, but which I need to say.

"Bella," I said after a slight pause, "do you blame me for what happened?"

Her head whipped around to look at me, her beautiful face alarmed and quite confused.

"Why do you ask?"

"Please, answer the question."

"No, I don't," she said without a moment's hesitation.

"Why don't you? Why?" I said.

"Why should I?"

"Because I do!" I said loudly, getting off the bed. "I blame myself for everything that happened that night!"

I started pacing around the room, my thoughts in disarray.

"Edward, I don't understand," Bella's soft voice said. "Why do you blame yourself?"

I continued pacing, wondering how on earth to explain to her.

This was my thought process: if I hadn't left Bella alone on that balcony, if I hadn't basically abandoned her, none of this would have happened. I doubted that James would have dared to attack Bella if I had been there. Therefore, I blamed myself for all that happened to her.

And this guilt … I had been carrying this guilt around with me for two weeks. Everytime I looked at Bella or watched her sleep from the first night that we were home, I felt so ashamed that I hadn't been able to protect her. They say that you should forgive yourself, because only then will you be able to forgive others, but I don't think that I could ever forgive myself for this.

"Bella, James attacked you because I wasn't there," I started. "I was the one who left you on that balcony. Honestly, I don't see how I'm _not_ to fault."

"I don't blame you, Edward," Bella said firmly. "James was so determined to get me, I think he would have found a way even if you had been there. You shouldn't blame yourself for something that was going to happen."

"Stop saying it like it was going to happen anyway, like there was nothing I could have done to stop it! I should have stayed by your side anyway," I said, coming in front of the bed and kneeling in front of her. "All those times I said I loved you and I can't even prove it."

"You don't need to prove that you love me by trying to protect me from a psychopath. As long as you still do."

I stayed quiet, not seeing how I could get my message across.

"Edward," Bella sighed, reaching out and cupping my face. I leaned into her hand, feeling the warmth. "I understand where you're coming from, but you have to see that you're wrong. I don't blame you anymore than I blame anyone else. If it's anyone's fault, it's James'. I said that I wanted things to go back to normal, but you have to see that it wasn't your fault for it to ever have a chance to go back to the way things were."

I nodded reluctantly, although I didn't really believe it, and she seemed to accept that.

"Okay then. But I will still spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

"At least now he won't be able to do anything more to me. To us."

I closed my eyes, raising my hand to hold Bella's against my face. Her warmth brought me comfort.

"I knew it would be hard," Bella said, "but I didn't know it would be this hard. We've both changed so much because of this. But I just want to see you smile again, I just want you to hold me the way you used to hold me."

"And I just want us to concentrate on the future," I said.

"What a great future that's going to be."

We were quiet again until I thought of something else I wanted to say.

"Bella, you said you don't blame me for what happened–"

"I don't."

"–but you are afraid that I'll leave you again, aren't you?"

She froze and I opened my eyes to watch her face.

"Because," I continued quietly, "I've watched you sleep. I can guess what your nightmares are about. You always are saying that you don't want me to go. Are you afraid that I'll leave you again? And why do you always insist that I never leave your side?"

"I didn't think you'd notice," she whispered.

"I do, Bella," I replied. "I notice so much about you because I've never felt more in tune to another person. I don't care if I can't actually read your mind, sometimes I think that I can."

Bella looked away, removing her hand to start twisting the bed sheets around her.

"Okay then. I am scared of being left alone. I know it's an irrational fear, and I now know that you'll always return to me, but I don't know why I just can't shake this feeling off of me. These thoughts that I'm going to be left alone forever are so persistent and they're always in my mind. That's … the best way I can describe it."

I put my hands over Bella's, stopping her actions.

"You can't stop yourself thinking these things?" I asked in a low voice. "Even though you know they'll never come true?"

She nodded. "Yes. Do you think that you could help me?"

"No, I don't think so. I think that what you need to do is talk to someone else about it, someone who's had experience in this sort of area. I'm not trained to help people like this."

"You think I should go see a counsellor, is that what you're saying?"

"More or less," I shrugged.

"Then I'll go," she said firmly. "If it's to help me get better, I'll go."

**~:~:~**

I hadn't thought of the possibility of talking to someone outside my immediate family and friends about what happened. But if it helped me get better, if it helped me and Edward, then I'd do anything in my power to make it so.

"Is that all?" he said. "Can it really be this easy?"

I reached my hand up to trace the shadows under his eyes. I'd noticed that while I seemed to have been getting a lot of sleep, Edward hadn't been sleeping at all.

"I think so," I mused. "We both want this to work so badly, that it can be this easy."

"Of course I want it to work. After all…"

Edward grabbed my hand, twisting the ring I still wore on my hand. I hadn't taken it off since I came home. I didn't know why at the time; maybe it was because I always knew inside that things had to eventually turn out for the better.

"We're still going to get married, right?" he asked quietly, kissing my hand gently.

"Whatever made you think we weren't?"

He shrugged, but I knew what he thought. He thought that after what he had supposedly done – left me on the balcony at the supposed mercy of James – that I would want him anymore. What a ridiculous thought; I always wanted Edward.

"Edward," I asked after a moment, "what happened to James?"

His head whipped up to look at mine, his emerald eyes meeting mine. I could see him trying to gauge whether or not to tell me.

"Don't worry about him anymore, my love. I can assure you that he'll never, _ever_, come near you again," he swore.

"Still, I'd like to know."

"Emmett and Jasper took care of him, if you really must know," he sighed. "And I know that they may not have been the most open with you these past two weeks, but from their point of view–"

"I know," I interrupted. "They think that because it was James that attacked me…" I didn't finish the sentence, making a promise to myself that as soon as I saw those two, I would hug them tightly. I thought of them as my brothers, although I was an only child.

"So…" Edward said slowly. "Does this mean that the worst is over?"

Looking into his eyes, I wondered how I could be so lucky to have him. Honestly, if I was going out with – _engaged_ to – a regular guy, I'm sure they would have bailed after I was attacked. But Edward stayed with me throughout the whole time, and I would never figure out how I came to be so lucky.

"Yeah," I said, smiling for what felt like the first time in ages. "I think we're good."

Edward sighed in relief and started moving off the bed, but I was having none of that. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down.

"Wait, I want to tell you something," I said.

He turned to me, puzzled.

I let out a breath, feeling as if the weight I had been carrying around for so long was now lifted.

"I love you," I smiled.

Edward smiled back, leaning forward.

"I love you too, Bella. Always have."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty nine**

"I'll see you in an hour," I whispered, stretching up to kiss Edward on the cheek. He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Edward," I whined, trying to unwrap his arms, "don't do that. We already talked about this. I'm going in alone."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," he said, smiling at me.

"Go along with it. I'll be out in an hour."

"I'll be waiting."

Reluctantly I could tell, he let go of me, kissing me lightly on my lips. We'd talked about this and we had both agreed that I would go in alone, and that later down the track we might talk about Edward joining me if he really felt the need. But I had been adamant that I start out alone; it was a journey I needed to take by myself.

"Isabella Swan?" a woman asked me.

I nodded, following her as she opened a door and ushered me inside. Another woman was waiting in the room and she turned towards me as she heard the door open.

"Isabella?" she asked.

"Just call me Bella," I replied, holding out my hand which she shook. Admittedly, I was nervous. Talking to Edward about what happened was one thing, but to a stranger was another. But this woman had come with a strong recommendation from Edward's father, so I was willing to give her a go.

"Let's get started shall we? Now, I'd like you to start by telling me what happened that night."

**~:~:~**

"Bella, how'd it go?" Alice asked enthusiastically the moment I opened the car door. I could tell she had been waiting for us to arrive and had most likely been sitting on the front steps for at least half an hour, if not more.

"It went okay, I think I'm getting there," I smiled at her. It had been kind of hard talking about everything, but I had forced myself to relive those memories. And as Christine had pointed out, I would only be able to get past everything if I confronted the memories I had tried to lock away.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came out of the castle at this point, most likely having heard the commotion we were making outside.

"So, how was it?" Emmett asked nervously. In reply, I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. After a moment in which he seemed slightly taken aback, he laughed, swinging me around like I weighed hardly anything, which to him, I probably didn't.

"Yeah, it was fine," I said once he had placed me back on the ground.

"Glad to have you back, Bella," Jasper said quietly, in his own reassuring way. I smiled at him as well which he returned. I think he still felt uncomfortable with me, being more in tune to people's subtle feelings than Emmett, but I knew it would all get better with time.

"Come on, let's go have lunch," Jasper said, grabbing Alice's hand and leading her back inside. Emmett promptly followed them, shouting something about getting to the table first so all the food wouldn't be gone. Edward held his hand out to me as well, but I shook my head.

"You go first," I told him. He gave me a strange look before shrugging.

"Don't be long," he smiled as he went to follow his siblings.

I was left outside with Rose, who had the ghost of a smile on her face.

"I see talking to him helped," she said.

"It did, a lot. Thanks, Rose."

I hugged her as well, hoping that I could convey all my gratitude to her in that action.

"No problem. Come on, everyone's waiting."

**~:~:~**

I knocked on the door, waiting for a response. Not too long after, Nessie's face appeared.

"Bella!" she said, a look of surprise crossing her face before she ran out the door and hugged me. "What are you doing here? Are you … what … how?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in a long time and I thought I should pay a visit. And … I also wanted to see my dad as well." I released my cousin, looking at her closely. I went to see Christine in the morning each day since we had started and had just had my fourth visit. Edward suggested that since I hadn't seen Nessie in five days and my father in a week, that we should stop by my old home.

"Sure, come on in," she said, standing aside to let us in. I was surprised when she also gave Edward a hug, and I could tell it had caught him off guard as well. I also think I heard her whisper something, but I couldn't be exactly sure what she had said.

"Jacob just left," she told us when we had sat down. "He was also visiting but he had to leave because his father's really sick."

"Oh, okay." Adding a mental note to call Jacob later, I asked Nessie where Charlie was.

She left to go get him and I was left alone in the living room with Edward. I looked over at him to see him looking around the room at the few photos of me hung up on the wall. It was only then that I realised that this was the first time he had ever been in this house.

"Charlie doesn't really take many photos," I said, gesturing at the frames. "It's more Renee who's into it. Like when she went through this scrapbooking phase she had a camera with her at all times, which I hated."

"I'm guessing you're the type who's a little bit camera shy?" Edward teased.

I nodded – most definitely. "Too bad," he continued in a playful voice, leaning closer to me. "Now I'm going to make it my priority to take millions of photos of you."

"Ahem," we heard someone clear their voice. Charlie had just walked into the room, watching us on the couch.

"I'll leave you two alone," Edward said quietly, getting up and kissing my forehead. He walked past my father, inclining his head. "Chief Swan," he said politely.

Charlie walked over and sat down next to me. I could tell he was at a loss as to where to start, so I started us off for him.

"How are you Dad? I mean, how are you with all of this?" I asked tentatively; my father wasn't one to express emotions.

He sighed, his shoulders sunken. "I'm just glad that you're all better, Bella. But … I don't know."

"Dad, just tell me what's on your mind and I'll listen. I haven't seen you in ages. All of I've heard of how you are is from Edward and Alice, and sometimes Mom. Please, what's on your mind?"

"Smart kid, Edward is. You're lucky to have him."

"You're avoiding the question," I accused.

He paused, turning his body so he was directly facing me. It felt like the talk I had had with Edward all over again.

"Bella, I was in charge of security of the palace that night. I knew that James had escaped the prison where he was being held and I even told Jacob who told Edward." So that's why he was acting so nervous all night. Well, one mystery solved. "Even though it was indirect, I had a part in leading James towards you."

"Seriously, what is it with everyone? First Edward, now you! Stop blaming yourselves. Especially not you, Dad."

"Bella…"

"No, listen to me. James was a psychopath, we all know that now. What's done is done and we can't change it. Don't blame yourself anymore because I don't blame you. It was not your fault that he was crazy. It was not your fault that I was attacked. If you need my forgiveness to move on like I have, then you have it. Because I feel that there's nothing to forgive."

Charlie looked away from me, eyes downcast.

"You really don't blame me?" he asked, returning his eyes to me. He looked hopeful. As if I could ever not forgive my own father.

"No. Not at all."

**~:~:~**

"I'll be back soon," my mom said in between her tears. "After all, we've still got that wed–"

"Renee! Not here!" Phil shouted at her. A few curious passengers stared at him, but they continued walking through the airport to get to their various flights.

"I'll miss you, Mom," I said, hugging her tightly. "But it's not forever."

"I'm sorry that I have to leave, Bella, but we've been here for much too long and I know that you're doing so much better since you went to see Christine and that Edward's been helping you so much as well, but Phil has got to go back and I've also got to go back to my job–" she continued to ramble on.

"Mom," I interrupted her, "I'll be fine. Go home. But you'll be back soon, right?"

She nodded as the last call for their flight came over the PA system.

"Stay safe, Bella," Phil said to me, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Phil. Play well," I grinned at him.

Renee hugged me one last time before she too picked up her bags and walked to the gate.

"I'll miss your mom," Esme sighed from next to me. "She really is such a lovely person."

"I'm glad you two became friends," I said honestly. "And I'm glad that you and I are friends."

She smiled, putting an arm around my shoulder as we walked back to the car.

"You and I are more than friends, my dear. You're my daughter as much as my own children are."

**~:~:~**

"How's it going, love?" Edward asked, looking over my shoulder to peer at my laptop. I laughed, simply minimizing the program like I did every other time he tried to peek at what I was writing. He gave me his famous Cullen pout, but it wasn't going to work.

"Stop trying to read what I've written. You're so impatient!" I teased.

"Come on, Bella," he whined. "It's been weeks since you started to write again. Surely you should have written something decent by now."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, Edward? Rome wasn't built in a day."

He continued to pout, but I was having fun teasing him. It wasn't often that I got the chance to have the upper hand with Edward, and I was enjoying exercising my power over him.

I was also nervous as to if I did show him what I'd written, what he'd think of it. Edward's opinion meant a lot to me and I wasn't sure if I could handle it if he thought it was, well, shit. And there were parts where it seemed so obvious that they had been inspired by his love for me…

Edward sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. At first I was suspicious; could this just be another ploy to persuade me to let him look at it? But after a few moments, I was satisfied that he wasn't going to try anything shifty.

"Two more days until the big day," he said, gazing into the fire place. Even though we were a few weeks away from winter, the weather had already turned quite cold, but at least it gave me an excuse to snuggle up to Edward in front of a fireplace.

"Yeah, I'm glad we could still have it, even after the accident."

After many weeks of talking with Christine, I had begun to be able to talk about what happened with more confidence. It was a lot easier now and I didn't need to see her as often as before. Edward had come with me to one or two sessions and I think it was helping him a lot as well.

"I love you, Bella," he said suddenly, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"I love you too," I replied, closing my eyes.

**~:~:~**

"Stop fidgeting! I'm going to poke you in the eye if you don't!"

"Okay, Alice. Then _you_ tell me how on earth I'm _not_ meant to be nervous on my wedding day."

"Oh shush. We all know you've been waiting for this day for so long. And … there!"

"Finally!"

I looked up to see Rosalie twirling in front of the mirror, her dress billowing around her. She looked beautiful, as one would expect. I felt a twinge of jealousy that I would never be as beautiful as her.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Alice replied. "Emmett is going to die when he sees you."

"Now that would be bad, wouldn't it? Having the groom die on the day of the wedding?" I teased her.

"So long as he stays alive to say those two words, then I'm happy," Rose said.

I looked at my own reflection in the mirror, twisting my own ring around my finger. First we had to get through Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, then Edward and I would start thinking about our own.

Oh god, our own wedding.

When I thought about it like that, I got this excited but almost nauseating feeling in my stomach. Sure, I was happy that I was going to marry the love of my life – and I was more than ready – but Rose's wedding was on such a large scale and I was sure that Alice was already planning it behind my back. Don't get me wrong, I'd love for my family and friends to be there, but that was it.

It was just that Rose was different to me. Whereas she had gone for a full on no limits wedding, I wanted one which was much more intimate.

I was going to have a hard time telling this to Alice.

In no time at all, we were at the church, waiting for the signal to go inside. Alice and I were bridesmaids so we had to walk down before Rosalie, so I was mentally preparing myself for a long walk in killer heels, and not killer as in they looked good, literally killer.

"Two minutes," we were told.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening!" Rosalie squealed as Alice walked around her critically, trying to see if there was anything wrong. I doubted it.

"This is great, Rose," I grinned at her.

"Thanks so much, Bella. I couldn't have done this without you," she said, eyes watering. "And you too, Alice. Thank you so much."

"Rose, stop crying! You'll ruin your make up!" But Alice was only half serious, as she two smiled at our friend.

"Ready to go?" Rosalie's father asked, offering his arm.

She nodded, and the door opened, Alice and I walking out to the front of the church.

We made our way to the front and stood at the spot where we supposed to, like we had rehearsed countless times. I caught Edward's eye, him looking as handsome as ever in a tuxedo. He smiled at me, emerald eyes twinkling with a life and love which I'll never forget.

"I love you," he mouthed to me.

"I love you too," I mouthed back as the ceremony started.


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Hey," Edward said, grabbing my hand. "Let's get some fresh air."

He led me outside of the crowded hall which was serving as the reception for his brother and Rosalie's wedding. It was abosultely packed at the moment, full of loud laughter and music; everyone was having a good time.

I leaned against the railing off the balcony, thinking how much this night was like one not too long ago. But nothing was going to ruin my happiness this night.

"They're so happy right now," I said, seeing Em and Rose dancing together inside. I recognized the look on their faces, the same look I got from Edward each time. Love.

"Can you imagine that soon enough it'll be us in their place?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Hardly. I still wake up every single morning, thinking it's a normal day, only to remember that I'm engaged to you."

We looked out over the city together. It was beautiful when it was lit up like this, and I couldn't remember ever feeling more at peace.

"So I was thinking about our marriage…" he started.

"But we all know that Alice has thought about it before us," I finished for him.

"Obviously. This is my sister we're talking about. Anyway, how would you feel if it wasn't as … big as this is? If it was only me, you, and our closest friends and, of course, our family. I don't want a big event, I don't need one to prove how much I love you. Of course," he continued nervously, "if you wanted a big one then I wouldn't stop you…"

"Edward," I said, turning around in his arms to face him, "how on earth did you know that that was what I wanted?"

"Because I have this amazing ability to read your mind, that's why," he said before leaning forward to kiss me.

"Well, in case you haven't realised it, that's exactly what I want."

We fell silent, and there are no sounds apart from the wind and the beating of our hearts.

Could I have imagined that when I first arrived in Arcenciel Islands for a job as the assistant to the crown prince that I would fall in love with him? Even more, could I have even begun to think that I would make friends that are going to be with me forever, a new family to look forward to, and a fiancé who is by far the most amazing person in the world? I have the life that I never even dreamed of.

"What are you thinking about?" I eventually asked.

"I'm thinking about the first time we met." I felt Edward smile behind me. "Do you remember?"

"How could I not? And can I just say that you made a horrible first impression?"

"Horrible?" he repeated.

"I guess it didn't help that I'd heard so much about you beforehand," I admitted.

"So what did you hear about me?"

I paused, thinking of the best way to tease him. "Well," I said slowly, "that you were arrogant. Cocky. A bad influence. And a playboy. And when I met you, I thought that those people were right."

"Hmmm, I didn't know that I had made such an impression on you. My first impressions of you were much more accurate, I think."

"What?" I asked, turning around. "What did you think of me?"

He smiled, eyes twinkling. "That you were beautiful, most likely the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. And that you were smart – do you know how much you impressed me in our first conversation? And you seemed like the most genuine person I'd ever met. You've shown me so much Bella, of how to live and of how to love, that I wonder why the universe has graced me with an angel like yourself."

"You've got it completely wrong, Edward," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm the lucky one here."

"Are we going to go into this argument again? No, we're both lucky. You love me and I love you, Isabella. Simple as that."

"Exactly," I smiled, settling back into his arms as he kissed the top of my head.

I really felt like the luckiest person on the planet. It's something that will puzzle me for the rest of my life, but I can't say that it's unwelcome. I'm his fiancée now, but who could have imagined that I was once simply the prince's assistant?

____

The End

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the confusion. And as always, thank you for reading.**

**~crystalbutterfly84**


End file.
